Dragon Ball Z: New Era And Adventures
by Professor Gohan
Summary: It's a new era for Goku and his friends - Three years have passed since Goku left the 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai with his new disciple, Oob. Everyone continued to live their daily lives in peace. Though, the universe is a big place... Terrible threats are beginning to rise out in the universe! Goku's new adventures start with the triennial 29th Tenkaichi Budoukai!
1. Episode 1: The 29th Tenkaichi Budoukai!

_Three years have passed since Goku took off from the Strongest Under the Heavens, for his latest training adventure with his newest student Oob – the reincarnation of the malicious Kid Boo, and gift from the kind King Yemma himself, to Goku, whose last respects to the monster were words of request for a new sparring partner, friendly rival, and better person in hope to become Earth's new protector and savior one day. Everyone has been living in total peace for the past three years..._

Chapter 1: The New Age  
>Episode 1: The 29th Tenkaichi Budoukai! Who will fight who?<br>May 7th, Age 787

"All right, ladies and gentlemen!" The Announcer excitedly hollered, while turning to face the crowd again, after catching his microphone up high in the air, nonchalantly catching it behind his back. "Here we are again for this year's World's Martial Arts Tournament! We have a bunch of tough competitors stacked against each other, who've all made it past the preliminary round, and await their lottery for their next opponent here in the tournament final of twelve-including your previous Champion of Earth, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Satan! It looks like this is going to be a great tournament!" The Announcer faced the crowd, listening to them all cheer in excitement for the lottery session and tournament to get underway.

"!Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!" the crowd screamed, calling for their champion.

"Oh, my..! There are some familiar faces around here, all in one. I really can't believe all of these guys have decided to come back and fight here again!" The Announcer thought to himself, as he was walking back towards the fighters that were waiting by the giant bracket in the middle of the ring. "Even Goku has decided to get in the ring again. Haha. If I can just get him to stay and finish a tournament again, everything will be a blast!"

The competitors of the tournament were all standing in the ring and close by the bracket, as they watched the Announcer approach them.

"Shall we begin the lottery?" the Announcer asked.

One of the monk assistants held up the box that contained the lottery balls, with a number for each contestant to choose their opponent by blind drawing the randomized numbers.

=

"Psst. Hey, Goku, should Boo use his magic for the lottery again?" Mister Boo asked, staring at Goku with a curious look.

"Hmm... not this time, Boo. I don't think that'll be necessary," Goku said, smiling while looking at Boo. "I think I want to see how everyone's training paid off-no matter how the bracket turns out."

"… Yeah!" Boo said joyfully, turning his attention in another direction.

=

Oob confidently walked before Goku. "Well, Goku, it looks like we're here again. We've been waiting on this day for quite some time now."

"I know, Oob!" Goku replied, as he smiled and looked down at Oob. "You've improved so much during your training these past few years. I can't wait to see how you'll do in the ring."

Oob smiled big, and switched his attention over to the monk holding the box.

=

"Let's see.. Our first contestant to draw will be our previous tournament's runner-up, Mister Boo!" The crowd started cheering and applauding loudly.

"Come on up!" The Announcer yelled in his microphone.

"Yay!" Boo shouted, as he hopped over to the monk assistant #1. He then reached his hand inside and pulled out a ball that had his number written on it. He then showed it to the Announcer, with a huge smile and his tongue pointing out in a childish manner.

"Number 11!" The Announcer yelled. The crowd continuously yelled and cheered for Mister Boo as he ran back to his spot next to Goku.

The Monk Assistant #2 wrote Boo's name on the bracket, and waited for more directions from the Announcer.

=

Goten and Trunks, also waiting patiently, were standing near a corner of the ring.

"How ya feelin'?" Trunks asked, crossing his arms and looking at Goten. "You look beat."

"Uh-h a little." Goten replied, yawning. "I stayed out a little late with Valese last night."

"I figured that much. Good movie?" Trunks questioned.

=

"Goten!" The Announcer yelled looking over at Goten.

"Coming!" Goten responded as he hurried over to draw his number. "It looks like I have Number 2," Goten said calmly, as he look at the bracket.  
>He turned around and made his way back to Trunks.<p>

"It was good. We may go see another one later on tonight, after the tournament is over." Goten answered, as he stood right in front of Trunks.

"Haha. ChiChi is not going to be very happy when she sees your grade card," Trunks joked.

"Don't remind me. I'd rather not think about that right now. I have to worry about my first round match first." Goten said while laughing, closing his eyes with his hand on the back of his head.

=

"Next up will be our Champ's granddaughter – 7 year old Pan!" The Announcer announced, pointing in Pan's direction as she sat in her own corner of the ring, meditating all by herself.

The crowd roared as if it was Mister Satan that the Announcer just called to draw his own number.

"My turn?!" Pan shouted, as she jumped to her feet. She ran towards the monk and the Announcer. The monk held the box out so it would be easier for Pan to reach her hand in. She drew her number. "Number 5," Pan said, as she showed the ball to the Announcer.

*=The Upper Spectators' Box=*

"Hey look, there goes Pan," Videl said in an excited tone, pointing out of the window of the spectators' seats, up high above the ring and the regular crowd, for the best view.

"Yeah... There she goes," Gohan said while smiling, sitting by Videl, as he looked upon Pan running back to her private corner in the ring. "Good luck, Pan!" Gohan wished. "Man, she has been focused and training so hard. I'm sure her grandpa is proud."

"Which one?" Bulma asked, laughing in her seat on the other side of Gohan.

With their eyes closed, Gohan and Videl both laughed and faced each other.

"So, Gohan, are you going to be ready to take off for the trip here in a week or so?" Bulma asked.

"More ready than ever," Gohan responded. "I think a space tour would be a nice alternative for all of these busy conferences I've been recently having."

"How long are you three going to be gone?" Videl asked.

"I'm thinking at least a year and a half, maybe two depending on how long we stay at each planet," Bulma informed, looking at Videl. "There are a few planets across the universes that have corporations, just like our own of Capsule Corp. I was contacted and asked if I'd like to travel and chat with them about buying over their businesses, so I can expand Capsule Corp. universal-wide. Well, me for the most part. That is, until Trunks can learn everything from me before he fully takes over for his own. And one of the planets that we're going to has a main organization of Rocketry Science and Hospitalization. I'm sure Gohan would probably like to stay a little longer and learn more about that planet's universal industries, knowledge to bring back here on Earth when we return."

"I see. It sounds like it's going to be one heck of a trip!" Videl replied in excitement, smiling and waiting to hear more.

"For sure," Gohan said. "I'm excited to see what life out in the deep reaches of space have in store. I bet Trunks will be excited, too. He's really been working hard on taking over Capsule Corp, hasn't he, Bulma?"

"Oh yeah," Bulma replied, "especially after dad started getting too old to run the business for himself. I thought Trunks was best suited to take over, after seeing how determined he was to be part of the corporation. He loves fixing and inventing new things for us, so why not help turn him into the number one CEO and inventor in the entire universe?" Bulma said with a smile, as she looked back at the ring.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"Number 7!" the Announcer shouted. "And one of our previous champs from about just three decades ago, ladies and lentlemen, you'll love him, - Tenshinhan!"

*=The Upper Spectators' Box=*

"There goes Ten," Chaozu said to Launch, who sitting next to him in the spectators' box as well. "I've never seen Ten so happy, since now with him returning here," Chaozu said happily.

"Tenshinhan has been happier than usual here lately, hasn't he? It actually makes me feel kinda tingly and happy myself for some reason," Launch said while blushing.

"Ten..." Chaozu thought to himself as he smiled.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"Back again, Tenshinhan?" Goku asked, as Ten approached the group.

"It's been way too long. It's really good to see you again, Goku," Tenshinhan said, as he held his hands out to Goku.

"It's good to see you too, Ten," Goku said while putting his hands on top of Tenshinan's. "This is going to be a great tournament."

"Why ,hey, Tenshinhan," Krillin greeted, walking around Goku.

Tenshinhan smiled at Krillin. "Krillin! It's good to see you, man! And you've aged... But I can tell you've definitely continued to get stronger."

"He-he-he," Krillin chucked, "I do try when I get a chance. Though, I still have to care for my family, which is no easy task. I started training two boys, as my steppin' stone to opening up a martial arts school one day - something Eighteen and I have been talking about, so that's what I've been goin' for!"

=

"Hey Krillin, you're up, ol' bud," The Announcer said while smiling over at Krillin.

"Yeah!" Krillin returned, as he ran over to get his number. "I'm number 8!"

"Ah, it looks like you and Krillin have each other first round, Tenshinhan." Goku expressed. "It's definitely going to be one to remember."

"Of course, I absolutely cannot wait," Tenshinhan said in a battle ready manner.

"It looks like we have each other first round," Krillin informed, as he returned to Goku and Tenshinhan. "It should be a good one," Krillin seriously expressed, while staring at Tenshinhan.

"Right," Tenshinhan responded. "It should be good. I can't wait for you to give me your all." Tenshinhan put his serious game face on and sat quietly, as he continued listening to the Announcer.

"It looks like Number 4 will be Idasa! His last tournament appearance was in the Jr. Division at the 25th World's Martial Arts Tournament. It looks like he's been training and became one of the top fighters in the whole world, from being able to make it into the finals of this year's tournament."

=

"That's one of my students," Krillin said, as he pointed at Idasa. He and his brother have been coming to Master Roshi's island to get private lessons from me. Their mother spends a lot of Zeni on their classes... So soon I should be able to open up my own school." Krillin added, while he was smiling really big with one fist on his hip, and the other hand giving the peace sign.

"Knock!" The Announcer called.

Knock went and drew his number. " 9!" He told the Announcer.

"Ikose, you're number 12. It looks like you have Boo."

"Goku! It's your turn, ol' friend!" The Announcer shouted.

"Right," Goku said, has he calmly walked to draw his number. "He-He, it looks like I have you, Goten! "Goku shouted, closing his eyes and smiling as he showed the Number 1 ball to both Goten and the Announcer.

"What! I have dad first round?!" Goten yelled surprisingly.

"Haha! Just your luck. You have Goku first round, and you still have to deal with your mom about that grade card like I was saying earlier, Goten. Hahaha."

"Shut up, Trunks," Goten retorted, looking down at the ring.

"Your turn, Trunks." The Announcer said.

"I think I have Pan." Trunks stated in a serious manner. "I'm Number 6."

"Let's see. Oob, come draw your number, kiddo." The Announcer said while fixing his shades.

Oob walked up to draw one of the last two balls inside the box.

"Been training hard, kid?" The Announcer asked.

"Intense for the past three years." Oob replied politely.

"Training with Goku, I wouldn't be surprise if you placed really high, if not win it here, Oob. Looking forward to seeing you in combat, buddy," The Announcer said with a big smile, looking at Oob.

"I'll do my best!" Oob confidently replied.

"And it looks like Vegeta will, for sure, be Number 10. It looks like he and Knock drew each other again for the first round."

Knock looked over at Vegeta, while Vegeta was off in his own world. Knock was sweating like he had just seen a monster.

"Last time he got lucky. There's no way I'll let him catch me like he did last time," Knock thought to himself, sweating even more. "Err.. I'll be the one to show everyone how much of a fake Mister Satan really is!"

"All right! We'll take a 10 minute intermission before we start our first match. Remember to get your stadium Hot Dogs with the new Papaya sauce! You'll love it!" The Announcer finished announcing, as he walked off the ring to take his break.

The whole ring cleared out to the same.

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"Well, here it goes," Dende expressed, looking down from the Lookout. "I can't believe everyone decided to gather up for another tournament. This should be good, no doubt." Dende looked up at Piccolo, holding his staff in his serious guardian form.

"Everyone looks happy, Dende," Piccolo responded with a serious smirk. "Everyone looks happy and stronger."

"Goku's new student, Oob, has gotten really strong," Mister Popo said to Dende and Piccolo.

"Why yes he has," Dende replied.

"I can feel that he has the greatest Ki of everyone entered. Goku must be pushing him hard," Piccolo stated.

"They've done nothing but trained since they took off from the last tournament. And it's no shock just from all of the endless expectations and abilities Oob can live up to: that of Majin Boo's. There is no wonder he's great," Dende responded.

"And he's very polite, too." Mister Popo proudly expressed.


	2. Episode 2: Son Goku vs Son Goten!

Episode 2: The First Round Commences - Son Goku vs. Son Goten!  
>May 7th, Age 787<p>

"Whew, I'm stuffed," Goku said, as finished scarfing down his last bowl of rice. "I think it's almost time." Goku started stretching his arm by rotating it in a full circle, with his other hand on his shoulder for support.

Goten was also stretching off in his own corner of the hut, preparing for his next match against his father.

Everyone else in the hut were doing the same, as the minutes for their brief break almost expired.

*=Satan's Private Room=*

"Well, it appears the tournament is about to begin," Mister Satan said, as he reached his wine glass out for a refill. One of his lady assistants refilled his glass. He took a sip, then sat the glass down to pick up his already lit cigar. He then put the cigar in his mouth, watching a giant screen that showed the ring, audience, and fighters from a clear ring-side view.

"Hey, Mister Satan!" Boo yelled from down the hall, before barging in the room.

**BAM!** Boo barged into the room.

"Hey, Mister Satan. How's it going? Boo cheerfully asked, excited to see Mister Satan for the first time in a couple hours.

"Hey, Boo!" Satan replied, running to greet him. Bee jumped up doing the same, as he too saw Boo enter into the room.

"Are you ready for your first match?" Mister Satan asked, as he looked up at Boo.

"Yep," Boo answered.

"Let's see who ya got," Satan insisted, as he flipped to another channel to see the bracket. "!?Ugh?! It looks like you may have Vegeta after you beat that kid. Try your best, Boo. Remember: I may need you to make the finals...!"

"Yep." Boo answered as he continued smiling.

"All right. Well, I think things are fixing to get started."

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"All right, let's begin!" The Announcer shouted, as he hooked the crowd's attention. "Our first match is going to be father and son – Son Goku, a previous champion around the same time as Tenshinhan, versus Son Goten!"

The crowd cheered as they watched the two walk beside each other to enter the ring.

The two went to their own sides, and got in their form of combat stances while staring at each other.

"Are ya ready?" Goku asked, looking at his son.

"I guess as much as I'll ever be," Goten seriously replied.

"Begin!" The Announcer hollered, as one of the monk assistants slammed his hammer against the bell, to start them off.

Goten powered-up. He then dashed towards Goku and started throwing a series of punches, as Goku blocked them all. He elbowed Goten in his face, kicking him to a far edge and corner. Goten squealed in pain as he got up semi slowly, staring at Goku with a serious and angry look on his face.

"This is what happens when you don't push your training to the fullest, tough guy," Goku teased, as he sat waiting on Goten's reaction.

"Hey... I've been training; you know that. I've just been a little busy as well. You know I'm going to school now," Goten said, as he made a full recovery to stand straight up.

"He-he. That's because you listened to your mother, and we both know that's what you really wanted to do," Goku stated.

"Are we done talking?" Goten returned, as he smirked.

"Sure. Come at me. Go ahead and do it, Goten," Goku instructed, as he gave Goten a serious smile and okay to do for what Goten was about to do next.

Goten's face tightened up as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

The crowd turned somewhat quiet as they all looked in confusion, for what was going on.

"That's more like it," Goku praised as he got in his battle-ready stance again, "let's do this, son."

"It looks like this is Round 2!" The Announcer expressed in excitement.

This time Goku charged at Goten, to start giving his own series of punches. Goten charged back to do the same again. Once they reached each other, Goku punched at Goten; Goten blocked the punch. Goku slightly tripped Goten... Goten then jumped back to retreat for a split second. **Vsh** Goten vanished from his spot, and appeared by Goku's head, throwing a kick. Goku blocked the kick and threw a punch, as Goten blocked said kick with one of his legs. Goten shot a Ki blast at Goku while he was still in the air. Goku jumped a few steps back.

"Tackle!" Goten yelled as he darted from his spot in the air, to run into Goku's body in attempt to tackle him out of the ring. Goten budged Goku a couple steps back, as Goku's feet drew closer and closer to the edge. Goten started sweating when he saw that Goku wasn't struggling in the push-struggle. Goten then formed two Ki blasts, and charged them as long as he could as he studied Goku's facial expression. Goku's face went into a shock as the blasts started forming bigger and bigger. Goten released the two blasts into Goku's body; as Goku, inside the explosion, blocked with his arms, scooting back farther towards the edge. Goku kicked the blasts up in the sky; while, at the same, Goten vanished and appeared behind Goku, issuing a hammer dual-fists finisher for the ring out. Goku sensed Goten's presence as he vanished as well and appeared beside Goten, to give him a solid opened fist punch to the face, which sent Goten flying out of the ring, crashing into one of the umbrellas by the bleacher walls. With his head and back up against the wall, Goten looked surprised. Goku looked at him with his fists on his hips.

"Goku is your winner by ring out!" The Announcer shouted.

The crowd cheered for Goku, as they observed at him standing on the edge of the ring.

"You did well, Goten. That was some move right there. I didn't see that comin'," Goku said to Goten.

Goten smiled as he reverted back to base. He stood up and dusted himself off, as Goku glided down standing in front of him.

"You have definitely gotten stronger, I'm impressed. Just always remember that you can be even stronger," Goku coached in a serious tone. Goten looked at him back.

"Go get her, tiger," Goku said with a smile and wink.

"Right," Goten returned, smiling as well. He made his way back to the hut thinking about his performance against Goku, just a couple moments prior. Goten entered the hut as he walked passed Trunks. Trunks gave him a wink. In return, Goten gave him a smile. Goten went to go take a shower in the contestants' locker room station.

=

Goku entered the hut as well, sitting down.

"I see something has sparked your boy to step up in his training a little. I guess the more, the merrier, eh, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked, as he approached with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'm very proud of him," Goku replied. "We're in peace now; I don't mind if he has a life. He's had his share in combat already. I'm just glad to see he's not giving it all up just yet, and still putting out a lot of effort into it, too. He's strong and polished up, that's for sure," Goku said, as he wiped a little bead of sweat from forehead.

"Hmph-hmph," Vegeta snickered, as he looked out of the entrance to see the ring. "Well, I guess Oob is next. Not much of a fight he has on his hands, does he?"

"Eh, not really... but it's early."

=

The Announcer stood in the middle of the ring clearing his throat.

"Okay. Next up will be 13 year old Oob vs. Idasa!" The Announcer announced to the crowd, looking over at Oob and Idasa, who were both walking on the tiles that lead to the ring. Idasa leaped over the stairs onto a nearby spot, making way to the center of the ring while Oob calmly walked up the stairs.

=

"Bummer," Krillin said to himself, looking at the ring. "Maybe we should attend more international tournaments."

=

Idasa looked at Oob in a serious manner, as Oob found his spot in the center of the ring.

"I swear brats are taking over these tournaments," Idasa said to himself, continuing to look at Oob, "but I need to be careful…"

Oob patiently waited for Idasa to make his first move. Idasa charged in for a kick-boxing super kick to the head, but Oob used a Kiai Shockwave that sent Idasa flying in the air - close to the surface of the ring. Idasa legs touched and got caught on the ring's steps as he face planted on the tiles.

"...Uhh? Oob is your next winner by another ring out, folks! There are more rounds to go, so don't you go anywhere unless it's for a Hot Dog, a Soda, or the best Papaya mix dr-"

=

"Keep your head up." Krillin coached, looking at Idasa. "I told you we were coming here because your brother and yourself have won everything, in everything else. You will have your chance one day," Krillin promised with a serious.

"Thanks, Krillin-sensei," Idasa replied in a grateful manner, standing. Idasa headed off to go chat with his brother and fellow classmate inside the hut.


	3. Episode 3: Pan vs Trunks!

Episode 3: Pan vs. Trunks!  
>May 7th, Age 787<p>

"What happened, brother?" Ikose asked, as Idasa approached him.

"I have no earthly idea," Idasa replied, standing his ground, dusting his hair out. "I just felt a force, and next thing I know I was flyin'. The drop hurt more than anything. Idasa said, dusting off his pants next, "buncha weird-o toddlers runnin' around nowadays."

Ikose smiled as he raised his chin. "Well, I have Mister Boo, the previous runner-up from the last tournament. He lost to Mister Satan, and I know for sure I can beat Satan."

"Well I wouldn't doubt thatcha culd, Ikose. That Pamper Kickboxer, or whatever his name, is far better than Mister Satan... and you beat him in the World Kick-Boxing Finals."

"Heck, I doubt the seasoned star is even in his prime anymore. I think he and Mister Satan should have a contest for the biggest show-off, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh."

"Hah-hah, you crack me up, Ikose," Idasa replied, laughing in return, "I can't wait to see how you do against Mister Boo; he shouldn't be unstoppable. Plus, it's the kids you really have to worry about."

"I know the trick to beating Boo already," Ikose said in a serious manner.

"Whaht?" Idasa shrieked, giving his brother a curious look.

"Yeah. Boo likes candy. All I have to do is make sure his stomach gets in the way of him thinking, to cause him to do something stupid to use to my advantage. It'll work, just you watch," Ikose said with confidence, grinning.

*=Contestants' Locker Room=*

Goten finished taking his shower in the contestants' locker room. He started drying his hair while looking in the mirror. "Man, I did good against dad today," he thought to himself, as he finished scrubbing his hair with a drying cloth.

"He may have been taking an easy on me, but I can tell my skills are starting to get better than before, and it's kind of a refreshing feeling."  
>Goten threw his orange combat gi in his draw bag, and slipped on a shirt that had "Palace University" written across the front, the school Goten started attending when he turned eighteen.<p>

Goten walked down the hallway en route of the spectators' box, to sit with his family and friends.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"The next fight is going to be 7 year old Pan, the granddaughter of one of our previous champs, Son Goku, and our current champ, Mister Satan! - vs. Trunks Briefs!"

Pan and Trunks walked onto the ring, walking their separate ways. They each got in their form of combat stances.

*=The Spectators' Box=*

Goten entered the room of the spectators' box.

"What's up, Gohan?" Goten greeted, pulling a chair to sit in front of his brother.

"Hey, Goten," Gohan greeted back, as he brought his attention over to Goten.

"Hey, Videl. Bulma. Everyone," Goten greeted, looking at everyone.

"Hey, Goten!" Everyone greeted.

"You drew dad first round, huh?" Gohan asked, smiling as leaned back in his chair.

"Yup. It's that good ol' Goten luck, you know..." Goten replied while smiling, looking down at the ground in a calm manner.

"Ha ha, you're too much, Goten," Gohan said with laughter, "are you getting ready to go out with Valace?"

"Mmm. I'll probably go see a movie with her later. I think I'm gonna stick around."

"Right," Gohan smiled, smiling about the same thing as Goten.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

Pan remained in her combat stance, staring at Trunks. Trunks did the same in return. They were both waiting on the Announcer's "go" to start their fight. Pan hopped out of her stance a few times, to continue to keep herself warmed up.

**Bong!** The monk hit the bell.

"Fight!" The Announcer yelled, as the sunlight reflected off of his sunglasses.

Pan took off running towards Trunks in a full sprint. Trunks stood his ground awaiting Pan, as she drew close.

**Vsh** Pan quickly vanished, appearing right in front of Trunks, throwing a straightforward punch. Trunks blocked the punch, and ducked motioning 360 trip. Pan jumped, and in return, threw a kick as Trunks ducked his body backwards, barley saving himself from a kick attack to the head. He jumped back then flew backwards, as Pan came in for the rush again. Pan jumped from the same spot that Trunks did, and eventually caught him as they began their aerial combat.

Pan started throwing a series of punches as Trunks struggled to block them. Trunks held his defense by flying backwards. He put all of his force into his last X block before he countered and punched Pan in her face. He then came with a hammer dual-fists blow, coming down on Pan's head, as she vanished kicking Trunks in his back, sending him flying. He flipped and caught himself, as he saw a Ki blast, which Pan had just threw, coming his way.

Trunks deflected the blast and got back on the offensive. Trunks charged back, throwing punches and kicks at Pan; she dodged the kicks with all her might. Pan jumped down on the ring and looked up to see what Trunks was going to do next. Trunks brought both of his arms straight back, charging two huge Ki blasts which formed larger and larger by the second. Trunks brought both of his hands together, releasing the two large ki blasts into one giant beam, which headed towards Pan at a fast speed. Pan jumped into the air to dodge the beam. Trunks moved his hands in a motion, causing the beam to misdirection and dart upward towards Pan. She smacked the blast away; it went outward into the sky. Trunks wasn't done yet-he continued his hand motion, and the homing beam came back for its target. Pan was dropping down to land back in the ring, as Trunks shot another generic Ki blast at her. She went to block the blast; then at the last minute, she saw the homing beam.

"What?!" Pan shrieked in astonishment, as her face went into a panic as the beam was now in point blank range.

She tried to escape it. **BAKOOM!** the blast connected, and debris went flying.

Trunks lightly panted and sweated a little. He watched the debris clear as he found Pan's Ki still in the middle of the floating tile dust.

"Yeah, I connected," Trunks said to himself, in attempt to catch his breath.

The smoke finally cleared.

"It looks like Pan is still in the game!" The Announcer announced, looking shocked to see Pan still standing from the blast and explosion. Her orange combat gi was somewhat ruined from said explosion.

"Just a little damage!?" Trunks questioned in shock, staring at Pan. "Man, what is she made of?"

Pan angrily glared at him, huffing a couple times before standing up in a straight posture.

"Boy, they're going at it," Goku stated in excitement.

Vegeta formed a smile.

*=The Spectators' Box=*

"This is a great fight!" Bra cheered, leaning half-way out the way to watch the fight. "Kick Trunks's butt, Pan!"

"So, how are you liking Palace, Goten?" Bulma asked.

"I love it, it's great!" Goten replied.

"I hear your girlfriend's father is the president of the school," Bulma said, winking at Goten.

"Yup." Goten replied. "We even go to school together. She kinda helps me with some of my school work." Goten blushed.

"Oh wow...! That sounds like us, Gohan," Videl joked, elbowing Gohan in his ribs, smirking.

Gohan laughed. "Whatever, Videl."

"Where is she now?" Bulma asked.

"Well, she's studying for some exams that we having coming up. I guess I would be studying myself if I hadn't promised dad I'd enter the tournament.

"Study later?" Videl asked, waiting for an answer.

Goten turned around to watch the fight, avoiding Videl's comment.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

As Trunks watched Pan stand up in a tall position, he started to try and do the same.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this much longer." Trunks thought to himself as he felt his legs weaken.

His body started to sweat all over as he continued studying Pan.

"It looks like both of our contestants are a little fatigued," The Announcer said to the crowd as he looked on both fighters.

"Hey, Trunks!" Pan directly yelled in a sharp tone.

Trunks looked at her waiting for more.

"You ruined the gi my Grampa G gave me." She said angrily as she started tensing up.

"This isn't good," Trunks said to himself, "she's mad, and her ki is starting to swell. And I don't even know if I can even stand much longer. Maybe I need to stay in better shape if I'm going to sign up for these tournaments every year they're around."

Pan darted, while Trunks stood up to ready for her. She started throwing wild punches and kicks while Trunks was able to block most of them but caught a few non harmful haymakers to his face.

Pan kept coming at him with force as he fled to try and catch his breath. Trunks caught a flying punch with his hand and countered kicked Pan away. Pan caught her ground in the ring and stood there.

"Focus," Pan said aloud to herself as she regained herself.

She panted a couple times more and studied Trunks's face, watching him sweat and struggle with breath. She hopped a couple times to catch her breath. This time Trunks wasn't able to keep up with her pressure or her slight increase in power.

Pan dashed at Trunks then shot a chi ball on the ring ground to bounce herself up and start confusion. Trunks jumped back as he got ready for what was next. Pan was in the air and started unleashing a wild series of ki blasts at Trunks. Trunks tried to dodge them all as he tire more and more.

"Where have I seen this before?" Trunks asked himself loudly as he kept dodging.

She kept throwing them as they all started exploding all over the ring.

"Wooo! Pan! I can't keep up anymore." Trunks yelled as he continued to dodge.

Pan quit her continuous barrage of ki blasts as she stared in confusion.

"I'll give this one to you, Pan." Trunks said with a smile as he wiped his face. "Good fight, dude." He said as he jumped out of the ring.

"It looks like Pan is your winner by forfeit. It looks like Trunks doesn't have the stamina to keep on with this fight. Good thing he quit or someone would have to carry him out on a stretcher!" The Announcer shouted in a joking manner.

"That's what we expect from the champ's granddaughter!" A person in the crowd yelled.

Pan calmed as she hopped down to the ring.

Trunks walked into the hut.

"Was she too much for you to handle? Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah." Vegeta laughed.

"It would have been closer if I was in a little better shape." Trunks said as he smirked and winked at Vegeta.

Trunks walked away.

"Man, Pan sure has gotten strong. Thanks for training her, Vegeta. Goku said in a grateful manner as he smiled at Vegeta.

Vegeta blushed and walked off to go to his private corner.

*=The Spectators' Box=*

"Yay! Pan won!" Bra cheered.

"That was a good fight between those two." Gohan said. "Pan definitely would have had to use her last ounce of breath if Trunks just had a little bit more wind for himself."

*=The Tournament Ring=*

Pan jumped out of the ring and ran towards the hut as the crowd went crazy for her.

"Good job, Pan. Nice fight. Way to hang in there and give it your all from start to finish." Goku said in a proud tone.

"Thanks, Grandpa Goku!" Pan said as she hugged him. She made her way to the back as she caught an eye with Vegeta.

"Hmph-hmph-hmph" Vegeta snickered.  
>He gave her a wink and a smirk. She smiled and ran on to the back towards the locker rooms.<p>

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"Our next fight is going to be Tenshinhan vs. Krillin!" The Announcer shouted in the middle of the ring. "I remember when these two were kids-whose schools rivaled against each other all those years ago at the earlier tournaments, way back in the old days, folks. This will be an exciting match-up. Are you ready?! I hope you are!"

*==Spectators' box==*

"I've been waitin' on this fight all mornin'.'" Master Roshi said, taking a bite of pizza.


	4. Episode 4: Tenshinhan vs Krillin!

Episode 4: Master vs. Master! Tenshinhan vs. Krillin!  
>May 7th, Age 787<p>

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"Krillin and Ten are next," Piccolo said.

"It should be good," Dende replied. "An exciting tournament thus far. Pan had an outstanding match."

Piccolo smirked. "The granddaughter of Goku. Her training has been solid. I like her adventurous and motivational ways... to seek her own personal level of greatness, just like Goku always."

**==The Tournament Ring==**

"Let's get this match underway!" The Announcer shouted. He looked over to see Ten and Krillin walking side-by-side with each other.

They entered the ring and went their opposite directions.

*=The Spectators' Box=*

"Here'goes Ten!" Launch hollered, drunk and hanging out the window.

Chaozu hovered to the same window.

*=The Contestants' Hut=*

"Krillin-Sensei is up!" Idasa ran to catch the match, with his brother Ikose catching up to him.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"Are you ready, Ten?" Krillin asked, assuming his stance.

"Of course," Ten responded as he got in his. "I know you're just as ready as I am... You're probably just as excited as me, aren't cha?"

"You bet." Krillin replied, bowing his head.

"Are you guys ready?" The Announcer asked the two.

They nodded their heads "yes," in battle mode...

"Fight!" The Announcer yelled.

Right off the bat, Krillin and Ten rushed each other, meeting in the middle.

Ten spammed Crane Style punches and kicks, as Krillin blocked them. Ten did a 360 spinning elbow aimed for Krillin's head-Krillin blocked it with his hand. Ten dropped and skid across the ring to kick out Krillin's legs-Krillin was force to hop. Ten grabbed the surface of the ring with his fingertips as he launched himself back at Krillin. Ten came with a back arm blow, as Krillin blocked and kicked Ten up into the sky.

Krillin jumped after Ten.

Ten shot a generic beam at Krillin, flying skyward. Krillin deflected the beam as he continued to dart towards Ten.

**Vssh** Krillin vanished and appeared behind Ten, connecting a hammer dual-fists to the back of Ten's head. Ten crashed on the ring and made a flip recovery in the air, landing on his feet on the ring-

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Krillin yelled, firing a Kamehameha Wave at Ten. Ten saw the Kamehameha come his way and took it head on, dispersing the wave. He looked up at Krillin.

"Well, off course... no effect," Krillin said to himself... and somewhat to Ten, as well.

"You've gotten so great, Krillin," Ten said in a proud manner. "I can't believe we're here again. This time fighting after we have gone our separate ways, for so many years."

"Boy, those were the days." Krillin replied happily. "Now it's time to make new ones."

Ten started powering-up, while Krillin hovered in the sky. Ten launched from his spot on the ring and dashed towards Krillin. When he reached, he threw a forearm blow, and Krillin connected with one back. Ten head-punched Krillin back and sent a Kiai that sent Krillin flying.

**Vssh!** Ten vanished and appeared beside Krillin and slapped him down to the ring. Krillin crashed hard face down and sent tiles flying everywhere.

Tenshinhan hovered over Krillin, closing his normal eyes, focusing his opened third eye. Tenshinhan then assumed a powering-up stance...  
>A few plot dots appeared, forming a triangle. Moments later, more plot dots appeared, forming the triangle into a powerful pyramid of ki.<br>"Tri-eyed illumination!" Tenshinhan fired the tip of the pyramid ki upon Krillin, striking him in his back.

"Argh!" Krillin yelped in pain.

*=The Spectators' Box=*

"What an awesome new attack of Ten's!" Roshi said, impressed.

"He was able to get his new attack off." Chaozu said proudly.

**=The Tournament Crowd=**

"Is dad hurt, mother?" Marron asked while looking at Eighteen.

They were both sitting in the crowd of the tournament.

"I don't know, sweetie... that was some attack of Tenshinhan's. We shall see."

*=The Tournament Ring=*

The ring debris cleared, and the Announcer looked upon Krillin lying in a penetrated hole, from the tip of the devastating attack.

Krillin, raised, wiping his lip. "He-he, that hurt a little, Ten. I think I'm going to feel that one in the morning!" Krillin popped his back.

"Not much damage, huh." Ten said out loud, looking down on Krillin.

"Ugh, ugh," Krillin panted-he then began powering-up.

*=The Contestants' Hut=*

"Oh wow! Krillin-sensei is incredible!" Ikose said in astonishment.

"I know!" Idasa replied in the same manner.

=

"Oh man, it looks like Krillin is getting serious," Goku stated. "He kept ahead of Tenshinhan this whole time, after all..."

*=The Tournament Ring=*

Krillin finished powering-up and ran towards Ten, jumping. "Sokidan!" Krillin formed a familiar ki ball in his palm, throwing it at Ten... connecting.  
>Krillin manipulated the blows of the Sokidan, sending Tenshinhan flying.<p>

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Krillin yelled as he fired it the opposite direction, sending himself at a fast speed towards Ten. Krillin approached Ten at the fast speed, shouldering him in his chest, sending him flying out of bounds.

"Krillin's advances!" The Announcer announced to the crowd; they cheered in return.

Krillin landed on the edge of the ring and held his hand out for Ten to shake.

"Good fight," Krillin congratulated as he was smiling and staring down at Ten.

Ten smiled and shook his hand. Krillin helped him then jumped out of the ring himself.

"That Kamehameha Wave isn't effective against you, so I thought I'd mix it up and use a move of Yamcha's before using the Kamehameha as my finisher."

"A smart move on your part," Ten said.

The two made their way to inside the hut….

**=Spectators'' Box=**

"That was a great fight." Roshi said, tearing. I'm honored to watch those boys grow from kids, to adults, into old men themselves. Still competing the same way when I was around as their master..."


	5. Episode 5: Finishing up the first round

Episode 5: Finishing Up The First Round.  
>May 7th, Age 787<p>

"It looks like we have two more matches left in the first round, folks!" The Announcer informed the crowd. "The next two battling drew each other in the first round at the last tournament. Knock, Vegeta, report to the ring."

Knock and Vegeta walked up the stairs and entered the ring. Knock stared Vegeta down. Vegeta crossed his arms and stared into the sky, bored.

"Who is this dude?" Knock said to himself. "He's nothin' but an old man. And to think he knocked me out before the tournament even started!"

"Begin!" The Announcer yelled.

"Ergh, I'll beat him this time!" Knocked yelled as he charged in on Vegeta.

Vegeta threw his fist back and connected with Knocks face, sending him out of the ring and, crashing on the ground again.

A couple beads of sweat ran down the Announcer's face, staring at "Knock out of bounds" again. He snatched out a cloth, wiped his face and looked up at the crowd.

"Vegeta is your winner by a ring out! A fast one at that! He advances against the winner between Boo and Ikose! Their fight is coming up next!"

**==**

"It looks like you're next, Boo." Mr. Satan said, looking over at Boo. "Try not to hurt the kid too bad."

"Boo is next!"

**=The Tournament Crowd=**

"Well, let's get out of here, Marron," Eighteen ordered, looking over at her daughter. "We already watched Krillin almost lose."

Marron chuckled as she raised herself and followed Eighteen through the stands.

*=The Contestants' Hut=*

In a private corner, inside the fighters' hut, Ikose was practicing his punches on Idasa, while Idasa blocked with his hands. Ikose was throwing punch after punch as his brother took on the punches with the insides of his hands.

Idasa's cheeks lightly started turning red. "I think it's time for you to go out there, Ikose," Idasa said.

"Yeah, I know. Hold your horses. I have to get my warm-up done," Ikose said as he continued to keep punching.

"….There," Ikose said as he threw his last punch, as he finished thinking about that his previous World Kick-Boxing competition. "I'm all ready to go now." He walked off towards the outside and to the ring.

Boo came running along and they both walked up to the ring together.

"Mr. Boo is this tournament's previous runner-up, and Ikose is an World Kick-Boxing Champion! This should be exciting! Our last fight of the first round begins! Fight"

Boo sat in his spot smiling as he studied Ikose. Ikose ran, jumped, and kicked Boo in his head. Boo took the kick and continued to stand in his spot.

Ikose jumped back and looked at Boo. "He's a little tougher than I thought. I should end this before something stupid happens."

"Hey, Boo! I hear you like candy." Ikose put one hand in the other.

"Boo loves candy!"

"Here, I have some for ya. Straight from the concession stand here." Ikose took some candy from under his tape on his hand.

"Ooo.. Boo want some."

Ikose handed Boo the candy and left Boo alone. Boo started stuffing the candy in his mouth. Ikose ran around the outside of the ring to go around Boo.

"Machine Gun Super Murder Punch!" Ikose yelled as he started rapidly punching Boo in his back. Ikose turned around, ran, and ran back to jump in the air for a flying punch... and as soon as he did-

"This candy is good!" Boo yelled in a happy tone as he turned around.

Ikosa bounced off Boo's stomach and went flying in the air then out of bounds.

Krillin and the Announcer fell back on the ground on the sidelines and ring.

"Boo is your winner!" The Announcer yelled. "Another quick victory for one of our contestants!"

"We are going to take another 10 minute intermission before we start the second round. Our next exciting match will be Son Goku vs. his pupil - Oob."


	6. Episode 6: Son Goku vs Oob

Episode 6: The Second Round Begins! Master vs. Pupil - Son Goku vs. Oob!  
>May 7th, Age 787<p>

Everything settled, as the ten minute intermission was in effect. The remaining finalist were inside the hut, warming up for the next, upcoming matches that were back to back. Goku was stretching his legs, by bending on one side then rotating to the other. Oob was shadow punching and kicking with himself over in a private corner.

"Hey Gohan, would you like to go get something from the concession stand with me?" Videl asked looking over at Gohan.

"Sure," Gohan replied. He stood up and pulled Videl up along with him and they made their way to the hallway.

"Pan did well today," Gohan said to Videl.

"She did. But I just hate seeing her fly off the handle over the littlest things," Videl responded while she put her hand on her head. "I mean, because her gi got ruined? Come on, it's a fight. Of course it's gonna get ruined."

"Yeah, Pan can get a little worked up easily. But you have to remember she's serious about her training and fighting. It makes her more intense all of the time when she is in combat. She's really sweet when she's at home, so I don't see too much of a problem with it. As long as it just stays within her fighting like it has been, normally."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Gohan. And I have to remember she gets her temper from her father," Videl said while smiling as she grabbed onto Gohan.

"Hah-hah, I've also noticed she's starting to become better at controlling it to help her fighting. I think she's been training with Vegeta and Piccolo so maybe that's where she's learning so much about fighting here lately, that is since dad hasn't been around too much."

Gohan and Videl got to the line of the concession stand.

"Two years, huh?" Videl asked, smiling up at Gohan. "That's a long time when you really think about it."

"I know. But an opportunity for research like this may never again, since Bulma would be turning the planet itself into a space branch off Capsule Corp after she purchases it."

"I know, I know." Videl replied while hitting Gohan in the ribs with her elbow. "I'm just giving you a hard time. I'll have Pan to look after me."

"Nothing can go wrong with Pan around," Gohan said while laughing, as Videl laughed along with him.

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"Oob and Goku's match will start shortly," Mr. Popo stated, watering the plants closer to the edge of the Lookout.

"Indeed," Dende replied, "I'm really excited for this one."

"He should be well improved over a three year span," Piccolo stated.

"I wonder how strong Goku has gotten for himself." Dende wondered, asking Piccolo.

"Impossible to tell," Piccolo answered. "I truly wonder how strong Goku could have gotten if he spent all of his time training Oob. He was already inferior in power from the very beginning. Even about a year and a half back, I felt them go all-out momentarily. And Goku surly lost that little scuffle that they had. I wonder what he's got hiding this time."

"I guess we'll see in due time." Dende replied.

Popo continued sweeping, as Dende and Piccolo stared down the Lookout.

**=Intermission Hut=**

"So what have you been doing all of this time, Ten?" Krillin asked as he put his fork into his mouth, to take a bite of some food.

Tenshinhan smiled. "Just training with Chaozu. And to be honest, hanging out with Launch a little."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah, she's actually not that bad once she calms herself." Ten took a drink out of his cup. "She's gotten that way ever since I decided to talk to her a little more than I have."

"What about when she transforms into good Launch?" Krillin asked.

"Well, she starts to cook and Chaozu and I go and train. What else can I say?" Ten laughed.

Krillin joined Ten on a huge laughter spree. "You can't beat that!"

"So what about Eighteen and your daughter?" Ten asked, getting serious.

"They are good. I'm trying to finish raising Marron with the best care I can provide for her, and Eighteen," Krillin said, taking a drink. "That's why I've decided to open up my own martial arts school, so I can satisfy both my family's well-being and the little bit of hunger I still have left in me for fighting. It's awesome I'm close to opening my own school, with two students of my own, who both are really good fighters above the average level."

"Heh-heh, it looks like someone is following in the footsteps of his old master," Ten said smiling at Krillin.

"I guess you can say that! However, I have a wife unlike him!" Krillin shouted as he and Tenshinhan began their laughter again.

*=Spectator's Hut=*

"ACHOO!" Master Roshi sneezed, as he was reaching to feel on Bulma's breast.

"What is it, master?" Umigame (Turtle) asked, looking up at Roshi. "Did you get a sudden cold or something?"

Bulma glanced over at Roshi, frowning.

Roshi flinched, gritting his teeth, looking down at Umigame. "I-I don't know... Ugh! Maybe it's time to get myself a lady friend!"

**=The Tournament Ring=**

"Here we go!" The Announcer shouted, walking up the ring's steps. "This is the start of the second round: our next two incredible contestants, master and pupil, and the rematch we hope to finish from the last tournament, ladies and gentlemen – Son Goku vs. Oob! Report to the ring!"

Goku and Oob walked beside each other, up the steps of the ring. Goku put his hand on Oob's shoulder and smiled.

"This is our own rematch for the new cycle that we've started. Good luck." Goku coached as he walked the opposing direction from Oob.

"Right," Oob replied as he walk to his away from Goku.

Goku stared at Oob in a serious manner, getting in his combat stance, and waiting on the Announcer.

Oob did the same. as he got in his.

*=Contestants' Hut=*

"Here we go." Vegeta said aloud to himself. "Let's see what these two are made of this time."

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"LET THE SECOND ROUND BEGIN! FIGHT!" The Announcer yelled, throwing his index finger high in the air.

"Let's do this, Oob!" Goku shouted, vanishing.

Oob vanished as well, meeting Goku at the center point, beginning the fight off in a destructive arm clash struggle.

Oob threw a kick at Goku's side, and Goku blocked it with his other arm. Oob then went in for a jab punch for Goku's face, as Goku vanished and appeared behind Oob and sent a flying elbow to Oob's back. Oob went flying across the surface of the ring, and caught himself by throwing his feet down and sliding across the surface.

**Vsh** He vanished from his spot and appeared charging right towards Goku. He shot a ki blast at Goku's face, the last second before approaching. Goku deflected the chi blast, but right as he did, Oob punched him in his face, sending him flying across the ring in return. Goku recovered himself, and Oob appeared behind him and upwardly kicked Goku, sening him flying in an angle in the air.

"Lightning Arrow Shower!" Oob hollered, releasing a barrage of arrow ki blasts into the air. The shower of ki rained, falling down on Goku, as he was falling from the air himself. Goku threw up an X block, when the shower contacted and as he hit the ring, causing an explosion. The remaining arrows in the sky rained on top of the explosion and debris.

After the debris and smoke cleared, Goku was down on one knee, with his X block still up guarding his face. He took some cosmetic damage from the explosion. Goku was sweating and panting; he then looked over at Oob.

Oob released a Kiai, and formed it into an explosive shockwave that sent Goku flying in the air. Goku did a flip recovery and looked down to see Oob charging at him. Oob went for a flying kick for Goku's head. Goku barley dodged the attack and grabbed Oob by his ankle. Goku spun and Dragon Threw Oob down towards the ring. Goku vanished and appeared to dual hammer-fists Oob down to the ring. Oob smashed against the ring but caught himself in a quick recovery. Goku threw his hands together, Turtle Style, and formed a ball of ki.

"Ka-me-ha-me-" Goku started as the ki ball got bigger.

Down on the ring, Oob threw both of his hands back, and formed two chi blast in his hands, firing the two beams which circled around each other and eventually formed into one blast.

~

HA! Goku yelled as he fired his Kamehameha Wave at Oob.

The beams collided in the middle and caused static electricity to spark everywhere as well as smoke and debris. Destruction of the ring soon followed from the giant sphere the collided beams were forming. As the two held on, the sphere exploded and sent both of them flying back. Goku smashed against the ring and threw his hand out and dug into the ring to catch himself from going out-Oob did the same.

Oob stood up slowly, and Goku followed slowly himself. Both of their blue gi's were torn from the impact of the explosion.

**=Dende's Lookout=**

"Wow, it looks like they're even," Dende stated. "This is one of the most incredible matches I've ever seen!"

Piccolo studied the two down on the ring, without responding to Dende.

**=The Tournament Ring=**

"Wow! Someone get the first aid kit, because these two just went through an amazing, explosive first round, that's stopped both of them in their tracks!" The Announcer shouted in amazement, looking at Goku and Oob.

"He he, come on, let's see your Full Power, Oob." Goku ordered, staring at Oob in a serious manner. Goku powered up, reaching his maximum.

"All right, Goku, here it is!" Oob yelled as he started powering up until he reached maximum for himself.

**=Dende's Lookout=**

"So it was Oob that stayed the superior one," Piccolo further stated, "but it appears Goku has made some sufficient gains of his own."

**=The Tournament Ring=**

**Vsh** Oob vanished and elbowed Goku and his face, and started rapidly punching him.

Goku blocked one of Oob's punches and kicked him in his face. Goku charged up a quick generic chi blast and threw it at Oob as he came down with a double kick to Oob's chest. Goku bounced off and Oob fired a ki blast from his hand that sent Goku flying high up in the air.

"Hyper Twister!" Oob yelled as he darted towards Goku rotating in a circle repeatedly with twirling chi around him.

Oob butt into Goku's hands as Goku tried to hold him off. Oob kept pushing Goku farther into thesky; they left the arena area past the stands.

"I have to go catch the fight!" The Announcer yelled, tossing a capsule.

**Hoi Poi!**

The Announcer jumped on a jet bike, and took off. "Get the cameras on the fight he ordered as he was passing the upper layer of the stands.

Goku began sweating, attempting to hold off the twister attack Oob was putting out.

"I can't hold it any longer!" Goku yelled to himself as he closed his eyes started sweating more. "This one is newly developed, no doubt!" He shouted as he continued to hold it off.

"This fight is also mine!" Oob yelled as he continued to push.

Goku gritted his teeth. "I know! Human Tornado! Goku yelled.

He twirled and rotated out of the way from the momentum of Oob's twister attack.

"Ka-me-"

Goku teleported using Instant Transmission. Oob canceled his spinning attack but continued to drop backwards – he was going to make a recovery and Goku appeared again.

"Ha-me—"

Oob formed a quickly formed Kamehameha of his own and released it as Goku as he continued to drop backwards. Goku teleported again missing Oob's own Kamehameha, and appeared point blank range in Oob's face.

"HA!" Goku hollered, firing his Kamehameha in Oob's face, sending him flying into the nearby sea that was in contact with the whole island itself.

Oob splashed into the water.

"It looks like Goku is the victor!" The Announcer shouted, appearing on the screen that was resting above the ring.

Goku teleported, and appeared over Oob with his hand out.

"You did good, my well-trained pupil. We still have one more fight left for our little series." Oob smiled, and held his hand out.

**Vvv!** Goku teleported them back to the ring at the arena.

"Heh-heh-heh," Vegeta laughed to himself. "It looks like Kakarot and I will fight once again."


	7. Episode 7: Pan vs Krillin!

Episode 7: The Next Match: Pan vs. Krillin! The new generation is here!  
>May 7th, Age 787<p>

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"Well, Goku pulled it off," Dende said, looking at Piccolo.

"That was an incredible match," Piccolo answered looking back at Dende.

"At will, it seems Oob has learned to control the latent power he momentarily showed us at the last tournament."

Dende smiled. "Oob lived up to Goku's expectations, and even more.. I bet Goku is really happy."

**=The Spectators' Box=**

"That was a great fight between Oob and dad," Goten said to Gohan.

"I know," Gohan replied and looking back at Goten. "I can't believe dad managed to pull off what he did there at the very end. I'm impressed." Gohan looked out of the window and slightly adjusted his glasses. "I bet he and Vegeta will be just as good."

"That Goku," Chi-Chi said, looking at Goten and Gohan over by Bulma. "He's been going on wild training trips just for this day?"

"Yep, that's dad," Gohan responded to Chi-Chi. "He was right about Oob, though. Oob is really amazing."

"Well, I'm happy for him." Chi-Chi said, putting her hands together. "I know he cares for us still but it seems like fighting is really what makes him happy."

"It's okay, Chi-Chi," Bulma said while putting her hand on Chi-Chi's back. "Son and Vegeta are Saiyans. We just have to accept that that's who they really are and what they do. When Vegeta came back from fighting Majin Boo and after Bra was born, he just opened up to all of us more about how much he really cares for us." Bulma finished while winking and continuing to pat Chi-Chi on her back.

Chi-Chi smiled. "You're right, Bulma. What would we do if they were different?"

"I think Pan is up against Krillin." Bulma told everyone.

Everyone looked out of the window and looked at the Announcer as he stood in the middle of the ring.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"Okay! Pan, Krillin, make your way to the ring. You two are next." The Announcer announced as he watched Pan and Krillin already making their way on the tiles to come up the stairs. Pan and Krillin walked up the stairs and went to their sides of the ring.

"It's amazing how everyone competing has some kind of relationship with one another - everyone! Son Goku's granddaughter Pan is up against his best friend that he grew up with: competing in these tournaments all of the time back in the days – Krillin! One of these two will have Son Goku next!

The crowd cheered and threw up their Budokai Tenkichi signs while they shouted and chanted Pan's and Krillin's names.

"Go easy on me, Pan!" Krillin said in a half joking and half serious manner as he dropped into his combat stance. "I'm an old man!"

Pan smiled as she respectably bowed her head with her hands prayed together. She got in her combat stance and waited for the Announcer.

"Fight! The Announcer yelled.

Pan ran at Krillin and started throwing punches. Krillin started blocking them. She threw a kick and he blocked.

"Ow!" Krillin yelped in pain as he hunched over. "My back! It still hasn't made a full recovery from my match against Ten."

Pan smiled. "Maybe it's time to stop fighting Mr. Krillin"

"You know, Pan, you may be right." Krillin replied, putting his other hand behind his head and closing his eyes. "I think it's the next generation's turn to be doing all of this."

"Yup. That's what I like doing all of the time. I'm training all I can, so I can become the best and the savior of the world...just like Grampa and Papa."

"Yeah." Krillin said as he smiled at Pan. "I believe in you-you're Goku's granddaughter. Although, Pan, I think I'm done fighting and going to focus on my martial arts school. I forfeit."

"Uh, Krillin are you sure?" The Announcer asked Krillin.

"Yup. I'm no match against Goku's granddaughter. It's an honor to be sitting across from her in the ring. The next generation is officially here."

"Well, I guess that makes—"

"Hey Mr. Krillin?!

"Yes, Pan?"

"Papa and Grandpa always tell me stories about how great of a fighter you were. I was wondering if you could take me under your wing and train me a litt.e Well, that is since your giving me my second forfeit...and taking all of my ring time away," Pan joked, sticking her tongue out at Krillin.

"Of course. Come by Master Roshi's anytime."

"Could you show me a move right now?! Please?!"

"Sure." Krillin said. Watch this!"

"Kienzan!" Krillin hollered, firing a ki disk at a set of Papayan trees, slicing them.

"Wow! That's an awesome technique!"

"Yup. There are others I've picked up for myself over the years. I'll see ya soon, Pan." Krillin walked out of the ring.

"Pan is your winner! She is up against Grandpa Goku in the next round! Our next fight is going to be Mr. Boo and Vegeta!"

The Announcer looked over to the hut, at Vegeta and Boo walking towards the ring.

Boo jumped in the ring, and Vegeta shortly followed by floating atop the surface.

Boo twirled his arms... Vegeta crossed his arms back.

"Begin!"

=

"Go Boo! Kick his butt so you can challenge Mr. Satan again!"

=

Boo jumped high into the sky and darted towards Vegeta with both of his hands extended to attack. Vegeta did a spinning kick and sent Boo flying across the surface of the ring.

Boo got up and smiled really big at Vegeta as he dusted his pants off.

He slowly walked towards Vegeta, releasing an area full of steam. "Turn you to chocolate!" Boo fired his Chocolate Beam at Vegeta.

"What the?" Vegeta jumped up, vanishing. He appeared next to Boo, punching him in the face, sending him out of bounds.

"Vegeta has defeated Boo! He will face the winner between Son Goku and Pan!"

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"Boo didn't use Chocolate Beam to eat you. He used it so he can throw you out of the ring and advance to the next round."

"Heh-heh, I know." Vegeta answered, putting his hand on Boo's shoulder.

"Well, we'll begin the third round shortly! Goku vs. Pan!"


	8. Episode 8: Grandpa Goku vs Pan!

Episode 8: A Clashing Experience! Grandpa Goku vs. Pan!  
>May 7th, Age 787<p>

*=The Tournament Square=*

After he finished showering, Trunks dressed himself into his business suit. He then made his way to the ice cream stand, in the tournament square.

*ring-ring-ring* Trunks looked at his watch, pressing the "answer" button. A pretty blonde showed up on his screen.

"Hello, Mr. Trunks," The woman greeted on the screen of his watch.

Trunks approached the ice cream stand. "Hello, Susan. What's up?"

"I'm contacting you to inform you about your spaceship that's under construction for your space tour scheduled in about a week:

The structuring process is going well as we speak, but I was told to ask you if you would like more than just the prototype to be manufactured or is the original the only one necessary at this time, sir?"

"Hmm.. I really don't see the need to build another one right now Although, I guess it wouldn't hurt so we can start to add more upgrades and have it for display. We'll already have two spaceships that are prepared for lengthy space trips such as the one we're going on here pretty soon." Trunks pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Tell them to go ahead and start building another once they get about 50% into the original one they are building now. That'll give me enough time to return to Capsule Corp and inspect the ship to see if that's what my mother and myself are looking for regarding the needs for ship and the tour, since there is some additional equipment I'd like to add to the blueprints for myself." Trunks swiped his CC card and paid for his ice cream cone.

"It sounds like a plan, Mr. Trunks," Susan replied while she was typing on her keyboard. "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"No, I think that's all right tournament will be over shortly, so I'll be in sometime later on this evening to check things out."

"All right. Ciao," Susan said as a goodbye. She disappeared off of his screen.

Trunks made his way to the building where the spectators' box was located.

Trunks walked down the hallway and approached the door. Trunks opened up and walked through the door to enter the spectators' box where everyone was sitting and watching the tournament at.

*=Spectators'' box=*

"Hello, everyone," Trunks greeted, walking in, sitting next to bulma.

"Hey, Trunks!" Everyone greeted back.

"Hey, Trunks. Where have you been this whole time?"

"Showered, went and got a cone, and Susan gave me a buzz about the ship. She asked if we wanted a manufactured duplicate of the ship they're building right now to be built and I told her it wouldn't hurt." Trunks crossed his legs.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt. I can turn it into a new space station for Vegeta before I leave. Good call, Sweetie."

"Yo," Goten greeted.

"What's up?"

"You're in terrible shape," Goten laughed.

"I think 'terrible' is too generous." Trunks laughed in return.

"You've let yourself go." Bulma joined in the laughter.

Chichi remained serious. "Hey, training and fighting isn't for everyone. At least Trunks wants an education and a job to take care of his future family one day."

"Yeah! Chi-Chi is on my side here!" Trunks blushed.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"All right! It's time to begin our next round and match. It'll be a short but good round, I'm more than sure, folks!"

"Goku! Pan! Report to the ring at this time, you two!"

"All right, Pan. Let's have a great fight." Goku said in a cheerful tone, looking down at Pan.

"Yes, Grandpa!"

They entered the ring.

"I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who's came out and watched the tournament this afternoon! This is a great tournament thus far, and I'm glad to see and hear that everyone is enjoying the action of some Budoukai fighting! All right, you two. Begin!"

"Give me your all." Goku ordered.

"Right," Pan replied.

*=The Spectators' Box=*

Gohan smiled in a serious manner. "Pan and Father... Let's see if Pan can use this opportunity as a learning experience."

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"Ahhh!" With a game face, Pan powered-up to her maximum. She blitzed Goku, throwing haymakers: punches and kicks.

Goku blocked with his arm and knee. Pan threw a spinning kick that Goku dodged easily. When Pan came back around, she overlapped her hands in Demon form, firing a giant beam of yellow ki at Goku's face.

Goku didn't budge and Pan landed on the ring.

"You're so strong, Grampa!"

"Yep. I do a lot of training. You have the potential to be just as strong as me, if you train hard."

"Then I'll never stop until I do!"

Goku jumped up into the air as Pan followed closely. She attacked again with a chain of punches.

**Vsh** Goku vanished, appeared ring side.

Pan charged up another blast in the same form as previous one.

"Masenko-ha!" Pan fired another beam toward Goku.

Goku jumped and kicked the beam, sending it flying over his head into the air. Pan was right in face, at that moment to release another...

Goku vanished and appeared behind Pan. He put his hand on her back and lightly pushed her out of the ring.

"Haha! I'm the winner!" Goku cheered, smiling big.

Pan smiled as well as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I've been testing you this whole time. You have a lot of skills and heart, Pan. You may even be able to catch Goten soon if you keep training like you have been. I'm proud of you Pan. Never stay satisfied. If you do catch Goten, don't stop there. Not if you want to be the strongest one day."

Grandpa Goku and Granddaughter Pan made their way into the hut.

"It's going to be Goku vs. Vegeta in the semifinals! We'll have everything going here shortly."


	9. Episode 9: Son Goku vs Prince Vegeta!

Episode 9: Saiyan-Rivalry Showdown! Son Goku vs. Prince Vegeta!  
>May 7th, Age 787<p>

The ten minute intermission for the semifinals was underway. Goku was stretching his arm by rotating it in a 360 circle, with his other hand putting pressure on his shoulder, while looking down at the ground with a slight smirk and stare as he sat quiet. Vegeta did the same, only he had his arms crossed as he sat off in his own private corner, waiting for the ten minutes to expire.

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"Goku and Vegeta. I wonder how this one is going to turn out," Piccolo asked while crossing his arms.

"I still find it interesting that Goku faces his student first and now his arch rival from such a long time," Mister Popo expressed to Dende and Piccolo. "It's amazing how so many things can happen so fast."

"It's interesting, indeed," Dende responded to Mister Popo. "I just wonder how strong Vegeta has gotten. I haven't really heard too much from him lately." Dende finished expressing as he lightly bounced his staff off the surface of the Lookout tiles.

"Those two have managed to find their way to each other again." Piccolo expressed. "All we can do is sit back and wait to see how it plays out."

**==The Spectators' Box==**

"Vegeta and Son next." Bulma expressed, smiling and crossing her legs. "I'm too eager to wait for it to start!" Bulma shouted, throwing her hands up.

"Father has been training hard," Trunks stated to Bulma. "I'm really ready to see this myself."

"I know those two are more ready than anyone." Chi-Chi expressed with a slightly made smile on her face.

**=The Tournament Ring=**

"All right! It is time to start the semifinals, everyone! The winner will face your Champion, Mr. Satan in the finals!" The Announcer announced as he returned to the ring and yelling in his microphone simultaneously. "Goku! Vegeta! It is time!"

Goku and Vegeta both looked up from their meditated states with a smirk. They looked at each other with that same smirk for a moment before they started to make their way to the ring. They walked up beside each other as they approached closer and closer to the ring. They walked up the stairs and went their separate ways.

Goku walked to his spot with the same smile on his face as he stood his ground. Goku looked over at his rival continuing to smile-

Vegeta stopped at his spot with his arms still crossed as he looked over at Goku, continuing to smile himself. The crowd was cheering as they watched the two opponents stare each other down in the ring.

"All right, folks, let's get this match underway!" The Announcer expressed as he threw a fist up in the air. The sunlight bounced off his sunglasses as he looked over at Vegeta then Goku. "Are you guys ready?!" He asked as he awaited their answers. They both nodded their heads yes as they both got into their showdown combat stances ready for the Go.

"Here we are again, Kakarot." Vegeta thought to himself as he stood ready in his combat stance.

"Let's do this, Vegeta." Goku expressed to himself as he stood ready in his combat stance as well.

"Fight!" The Announcer shouted, as he pumped his fist one more time to bounce the sunlight off yet again.

Vegeta, right in his spot, started powering up causing a disruption across the ring and the area around him. Goku put his arms in X formation as he started to power up himself. He as well caused a disruption in the ring that met Vegeta's, cracking the tile and sending a small amount of debris and smoke in front of them.

**=The Spectators' Box=**

"This is going to be intense," Gohan stated seriously as he seriously looked out of the window.

**=The Tournament Ring=**

They both charged at each other at the exact same time to meet in the center area, that sat between them.

Goku threw a kick while Vegeta threw a punch to meet and collide. Goku flipped back while Vegeta jumped back after the small impact of their collision bursted. Goku rushed in and threw a punch at Vegeta's face. Vegeta grabbed the punch and threw a punch for himself at Goku's face. Goku vanished and appeared in the same spot, to throw a 180 spin kick at Vegeta's head.

Vegeta blocked the kick and jumped with an upward-backwards kick to Goku's back that sent him flying in that direction. Goku quickly recovered and charged back while maneuvering his position in the process to throw a double-legged kick that connected to Vegeta's face to send him skidding backwards across the ring's surface. Goku powered up for a fast second and charged in again on Vegeta as Vegeta continued to slide back while trying to catch his recovery. By the time Vegeta caught his step; Goku rushed in and threw a ki-charged punch that sent Vegeta flying across the ring in the air.

Goku trailed after Vegeta to further finish his combo attack. Vegeta was flying backwards and opened his other eye fully to see Goku coming his way. Vegeta started firing off a chain of ki blasts that scattered in Goku's face. Some of the ki blasts hit Goku in his face before Goku manged to start deflecting the rest. He then reached Vegeta to throw a chi-charged downward punch at him to smash him down to the ring. Before Goku could get the punch released, Vegeta put his palms together and fired off a stream of chi in front of Goku. Goku X blocked as he was pushed into the air from the force of the blast. Vegeta's bounced his back off the surface of the ring to land on his feet.

"My turn, Kakarott." Vegeta expressed as he started to power up again.

He then dashed up into the air to chase after Goku. Goku was still blocking the generic Final Flash as he went higher into the air.

"Vegeta's coming." Goku said to himself as he continued to hold the Final Flash.

Vegeta was flying upward at him and released another blast in the same form to contact with the one that was connected to Goku already. Goku teleported right before the second blast hit the first one and caused a huge explosion – Goku getting out in the nick of time. Vegeta put up his hands up to guard himself and avoid the explosion and smoke.

"Whew, that was close." Goku expressed as he appeared in a different spot in the sky.

**==Dende's Lookout==**

Piccolo's smirk grew bigger. "Wow, this is incredible. A great fight thus far. And I think this is only the tip of the iceberg."

**=Above the Tournament Ring=**

"What a nice little round, Kakarot." Vegeta stated while he slowly flew towards Goku. He stopped and crossed his arms and looked at Goku with a serious grin on his face. A few beads of sweat ran down his face as he continued to look at Goku.

"Hey, yeah, it was." Goku replied back as he gave Vegeta a serious grin back. Goku wiped a few beads of sweat from his face as well as he took a deep breath. He exhaled and stood up in a straight posture. "Shall we begin round two?" Goku asked.

"Heh-heh, why not?" Vegeta asked.

They both started powering up.

**==Dende's Lookout=**

"They must be going all-out now." Piccolo expressed to Dende and Popo.

"Then this is it." Dende answered as he continued to look down.

**=Above the Tournament Ring=**

They both finished their power-up by reaching their full-power.

**=The Spectators' Box=**

"They're at their maximum," Gohan stated while he continued looking out of the window. "They're about to give it everything they've got!"

"Go, Vegeta!" Bulma cheered in excitement as she ran up to the window.

"Come on, Goku!" Chi-Chi cheered while running to the window with a big smile on her face.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled as he started cheering.

"Father!" Goten and Gohan yelled as they started cheering.

"Come on, papa!" I know you can win! Bra cheered while running to the window herself.

**=The Contestants' Hut=**

"Wow. Grandpa and Vegeta-san are awesome!" Pan yelled as she watched from the entrance of the hut. "I wonder who'll win."

=

"So I see you've managed to seal the gap once again, Vegeta." Goku stated while smirking in battle ready mode.

"Yes, Kakarrot, I've found the way once again. This time.. the right way." Vegeta answered to Goku with the same smirk. "And I'd like to thank you, my friend." Vegeta thanked seriously with a smile as he continued to look at Goku in his battle ready mode himself.

"Vegeta.." Goku said as he looked at him seriously for a second. "No problem, friend." Goku said as he formed a smirk. "Now, don't we have a fight to settle, Prince?" Goku asked while looking at Vegeta in the same battle ready manner as before.

The serious eye contact and smirk they both exchanged was the Go to continue their fight.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"I better get prepared this time!" The Announcer expressed loudly. He threw a capsule down on the ring again.

**Hoi Poi**

The Announcer jumped on his jet bike. "Get everything ready while you're ahead!" He ordered as he took off on his jet bike.

=

**Vsh**-**Vsh**Goku and Vegeta vanished at the same time and started exchanging blows from one spot in the sky to another without any traces of them except the impact of their hits that collided with each other. They both each appeared in close range of each other.

Goku sent a flying elbow to Vegeta's face that threw his upper body backwards. Vegeta countered with a double kick to Goku's chest that sent his upper body backwards.

At the exact same time, they both rose up with ki-charged interlocked hammer-fists that smashed and collided to send them both flying down towards the archipelagos of Papayan Island. They both caught themselves in came back in for more without second longer of rest. As soon as they met in the middle, they grabbed each other's shoulders and started colliding knees back and forth as they flew across the air, over the land that was near the ocean.

Goku's face started sweating as Vegeta's did at the same time, as they both continued to exchange knees in a collision-struggle. They increased the speed of their knee blows against one another more and more. The rate continued to increase as they both transformed into Super Saiyan's each as they continued to exchange knee blows at a more incredible speed rate now.

Vegeta head-punched Goku right in his face to send him flying backwards. Goku caught himself and countered with a quick Kamehameha Wave that he fired off at Vegeta as he flew back. Vegeta deflected the Kamehameha but Goku appeared behind Vegeta from teleporting to use another Kamehameha Wave that was more charged that he fired off that connected and sent Vegeta flying in that direction. Vegeta's body went upside down as he fired a quick Big Bang Attack that connected with Goku's X block and exploded. Vegeta appeared in close range inside the small amount of debris from the attack. Vegeta threw a punch as Goku threw one himself. The punches met and collided.

They both use their other fist to punch each other in their respective faces. They both flew backwards once again towards the ground of the land they were on. At the same time they both did a flip recovery and dug into the ground with their hands to stop themselves from sliding back and further since they could no longer attempt to catch their fall. Right at that moment they looked at each other with a smirk as the okay to continue the fight. They dashed from their ring out spots to attack each other once again.

"I think we may have a double ring out!" The Announcer announced, yelled as he was observing the fight from his jet bike. "But I don't think there's actually a winner yet considering their own new rules!"

Everyone in the crowd was looking up and watching the fight on the big screen that appeared above the ring again.

**=The Spectators' Box=**

"Oh wow! They are perfectly even!" Gohan shouted as he continued to stare at the screen.

Everyone in the spectators' box continued to stare at the fight while everyone down in the fighters' hut did the same.

**=Archipelago Islands=**

Before they were able to jump into another collision, Goku teleported and kicked Vegeta in his back along with a 360 kick that pushed Vegeta even further in distance. Vegeta quickly recovered to counter with a kick to Goku's face that pushed Goku back a distance as well. Vegeta came in with another kick attack and Goku grabbed him by his leg. Goku threw Vegeta up in the sky to set up his next move… Vegeta quickly recovered to see Goku gathering chi down on land.

"Time to finish this! Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he started concentrating all of his ki. "Dragon Fist!" Goku screamed as he dashed up towards Vegeta. The chi around Goku formed an image of a dragon that surrounded him and his extended fist that was coming Vegeta's way.

"What the hell!?" Vegeta intensely questioned as he saw Goku quickly coming his way. Goku's punch connected to Vegeta's face to greatly force him backwards

"Burst!" Goku yelled as he tried to bring the rest of his amplified power into his fist, for a second punch for the rest of his new attack and the finisher.

Before Goku could bring the rest of his power into his punch and connect a second and last time, Vegeta used a ki barrier to help budge Goku back slightly. Goku continued to use his attack to try and pierce threw the ki barrier.

"This isn't enough!" Goku yelled to himself as he continued to struggle. "I need more power that I don't have!"

Vegeta was struggling himself as he was putting all he can in the chi barrier to hold off the attack. The barrier bursted and negated the Dragon Fist. Vegeta kicked Goku in his chest to send him flying down towards the land again.

"Now, prepare for my ultimate move, Kakarrot!" Vegeta eagerly yelled as he threw his hands in form. A form where he throws both of his hands out in front of him.

Goku caught himself before he landed on the ground below him.

"FINAL MORTAR ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled as he fired off a huge yellow ki sphere that flew towards Goku at extreme speed. "Don't block!"

Goku's face went into a shock as he looked up and watched the attack quickly drop down on him. He put his hands up to hold off the attack from taking him out.

The attack forced Goku the rest of the way down towards the island land. Goku's feet started skidding across the ground and shortly after starting caving inside the ground as he still tried to hold off the attack. Vegeta, still holding the same form, put his last amount of power and pressure into the blast to make it detonate and explode.

**BOOM - BOOM - BOOM!** The blast exploded three times causing a huge destruction where it landed. After all of the debris and smoke cleared, Goku was on one knee with one of his hands down on the ground with his other hand resting on his knee. He had already reverted back to his base from taking damage from the tripartite explosion part of the attack itself.

**=The Spectators' Box=**

"Father has won," Trunks quietly expressed as he continued to stare at the screen.

A tear ran down Bulma's face as she stared at the screen in astonishment. Joy soon to hit her for what just happened. Everyone else in the room looked out of the window and at the screen with the same look on their face as well.

"Dad has lost." Goten stated as he continued to stare. "I can't believe it."

"No kidding." Gohan stated in return as he stared for himself.

**==Dende's Lookout==**

Piccolo slowly uncrossed his arms as he stared down with shock. Dende and Popo were both surprised and speechless as well as they continued to look down the Lookout.

"...Vegeta has defeated Goku," Piccolo stated as his mouth flung open with him still in a surprised state.

"This day has really been crazy." Dende said as he held on tight to his staff. "What a day."

**=The Contestants' Hut=**

"I can't believe Goku just lost." Oob expressed in a flabbergasted maner while he stared up at the screen from the entrance of the hut he was standing in.

**=The Archipelago Islands=**

Goku looked up at Vegeta with a look of shock as he watched him hold on to his form looking surprised himself.

"I defeated Kakarrot." Vegeta thought to himself as he continued to stare at Goku.

Beads of sweat were dropping from his face as he slowly hovered down closer to the ground. Goku continued to breath heavy as he watched Vegeta come down to the ground. While still breathing heavily, a smirk slowly appeared on Goku's face as he slowly stood up. His gi was torn from top to bottom from the explosions he took on.

"That was some attack, Vegeta." Goku stated while looking at Vegeta with a smirk and serious tone. "You have beaten me."

"A smile came across Vegeta's face as he dropped his hands down by the time he touched the ground. He stood there and exchanged astonished stares with Goku.


	10. Episode 10: The Budoukai Is Over

Episode 10: The Budoukai Is Over.  
>May 7th, Age 787<p>

After Vegeta and Goku persistently give each other their surprising stares, another smile formed on Vegeta's face while Goku continued to get up slowly. His body was bruised with blood all over. Most of the top of his dougi was gone as he lost half of his pant leg on one leg and both of his wristbands from holding the attack. Vegeta reverted back to base as he watched Goku stand up.

"It looks like this is it." Goku expressed. "Shall we head back to the tournament?"

"I don't think so." Vegeta replied. "I think I'm all done here." Vegeta stated while giving him one more smile before he flew off. He headed away from Papayan Island.

Goku smiled, watching Vegeta fly away.

**Vvv** Goku teleported, en route of the ring.

**=The Tournament Ring=**

Goku appeared back in the ring and saw the Announcer making his way to the ring on his jet bike. The Announcer landed and pressed a button to make his jet bike return back to its capsule.

"Well, Goku." The Announcer started as he started walking closer to Goku to find his stopping spot in front of him. "It looks like Vegeta and yourself touched the outside of the ring at the exact same time, meaning both of you were disqualified right at that moment due to the tournament's rules. However, that was one of the most incredible matches I've ever seen since hosting these tournaments, Goku babee! I was glad to see you stick this tournament out to the very end. It was awesome seeing you in action again, Goku. Thanks for coming!"

"No problem." Goku answered while smiling at the Announcer. It was a pleasure - like always."

"Great! I hope to see you the next time around." The Announcer finished saying to Goku.

Goku smiled and flew over to the spot Oob was standing at in front of the entrance to the hut.

"Well unfortunately, we do not have a contestant to advance and face Mr. Satan in the finals for the championship. The Announcer announced. So it looks like we're going to have to bring back one of our previous contestants to challenge our champ for the 29th World's Martial Arts Tournament title!" The Announcer said. "But first, it's time to call our Champ, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Satan!"

The crowd started cheering as they waited for Mr. Satan to come running out to the ring. And sure enough, he came running off the roof of the VIP building he was in to land right in the center of the ring.

"Yeah!" Mr. Satan yelled, throwing up the double peace signs in the air, to pump the crowd up.

The crowd was yelling and screaming while they chanted Mr. Satan over and over again.

=

"Come on, Champ, we want to see you fight someone for the championship!" A fan from the crowd shouted.

"You're my hero, Mr. Satan!" Someone else yelled and cheered.

"I'll be your new wife!" A woman yelled and cheered for herself.

=

"We will do another lottery to see which contestant will take on Mr. Satan here in the final match of the tournament shortly. "The Announcer stated as he was walking to meet the monk that was bringing the box with each contestant's lottery ball and number. The monk walked up and held his hands out for the Announcer to draw.

"Okay, let's see who Mr. Satan will have." The Announcer said as he reached his hand inside the box to pull out a ball and number.

He had his hand on the number 4 ball before Boo used his magic to turn it into the number 11 ball, making himself the one to face Mr. Satan.

"It looks like I drew number 11." And it looks like that was Mr. Boo's number! The Announcer shouted to the crowd. "It looks like it's going to be Mr. Satan and Boo in the finals again for this year's tournament. Boo, report to the ring. Let's get this started right away!"

Mr. Boo flew up into the ring across Mr. Satan. The crowd was cheering loud for their champ and his student in the finals of the World Championship.

"Go Boo!" A fan yelled from the crowd. "Win the title!"

"Beat Boo again, Mr. Satan!" Another fan yelled. "You're the master of martial arts!"

**=Specators' box=**

"A master of martial arts he says!" Roshi laughed, slapping his knew.

"Master, be nice!" Umigame scolded.

"Shh!" Roshi retorted, drawing his tablet device. "Ope! time to watch my girls!"

**=The Tournament Ring=**

"It seems you've managed to find your way into the finals against me again this year!" Mr. Satan shouted as he pointed at Boo.

"Yep!" Boo here, Mr Satan!" Boo yelled as he started clapping. "He'll defeat you this time!"

"Then are we ready to start the match?!" The Announcer shouted and asked as he looked at Satan and Boo.

Mr. Satan assumed his combat stance, as he looked at Boo with a smile.

"That's my cue! Go!" The Announcer yelled while fireworks came bursting out of each corner of the ring – high into the air to make a giant explosion, raining sparkles from the sky. The crowd was excited and shouting as they waited for the first punch. "Start the match!"

"All right, Boo, let's do this!" Mr. Satan shouted as he started punching the air.

Satan charged in and punched Boo in his face to send him sliding across the ring.

=The Contestants' Hut=*

"What?! I couldn't even budge him!" Ikose shouted in shock.

*=The Tournament Crowd=*

The crowd started to cheer once again as they continued to wait for the second attack.

"Is that all you got, Boo?!" Satan asked, pointing his finger down at Boo, who was still face down on the ground. "I thought you would of improved more over 3 years. They gave you plenty of time to train for me!" Hercule yelled as he continued to point with his other fist on his hip.

Boo got up, slowly.

"Boo won't go down so easy." Boo said as his smile turned into a quick game face.

Boo ran towards Mr. Satan, throwing a series of punches. Satan continued to dodge them all he taunted Boo by smiling and holding his fist on his hips.

*=The Tournament Crowd=*

"Oh wow, I thought Boo would of at least been able to catch up to Mr. Satan a little closer by this time." A fan said with his eyes opened really wide.

"Mr. Satan isn't even trying!" Another fan shockingly said as he started for himself.

**=The Spectators' Box=**

Gohan looked over at Videl to see her cheeks and soon most of her face turn red; she was slightly gritting her teeth watching the fight.

**=The Tournament Ring=**

"Why can't Boo hit you anymore?!" Boo yelled as he fired a little steam out of his head as he started throwing more and faster punches at Mr. Satan, as Satan continued to dodge them.

"It looks like Mr. Satan is still in his prime to this very day, folks!" The Announcer said as he continued to observe the fight.

"That's it!" Boo yelled as he extended his tentacle to grab Mr. Satan by his ankle and slam him on the ring.

"It looks like Boo was able to finally get a shot in!" The Announcer yelled.

Mr. Satan got up.

"Boo, I think it's about time that you came back to me for some more lessons." Mr. Satan said, looking at Boo while throwing the peace sign up.

The crowd was hollering from witnessing their champ to still be unscathed from Boo's attack.

"Now, for my finishing move I've been developing for this very moment, for the unlucky challenger who had to face me in the finals here at my kingdom!" Satan yelled at Boo.

Gritting his teeth, Boo began sweating, studying Satan.

"Now, on your mark… get set, Boo! Super Miracle Fantastic Destruction Punch!" Satan yelled as he darted at Boo with his arm pulled back.

Boo jumped back from his spot and threw up his X guard to try and block the Super Attack. Hercule ran up and punched Boo in his face to send him flying over the crowd, the stands, and into the air to fall somewhere on the land out of the entire arena.

"Mr. Satan is your Champion!" The Announcer yelled. As fireworks came out of the corners of the ring again.

Everyone started cheering and going wild as they chanted, "!Go Champ! – Go Champ! – Go Champ!"

**=The Spectators' Box=**

"You still can't get use to this, can you?" Gohan asked, smiling at Videl.

Videl blushed. "Gohan, I'll never get use to this."

**=The Tournament Ring=**

Tears falling down his eyes, Mr. Satan kept pumping the crowd. "Do you guys love me?!"

"Yeah!" The crowd shouted in return.

"Then don't be expectin' Mr. Satan to retire any time soon!"

***+++***

Everyone was standing together by the entrance of the tournament chatting with each other before they went their own separate ways again.

"That was some match between you and Vegeta, Goku." Krillin said while looking and smiling at Goku. "It's too bad you lost that one."

"Hey, it's okay." Goku said smiling at Krillin. That just shows me that I have some more things to work on of my own."

"That was a great match, Son..." Bulma said as she looked at Goku with a smile.

Goku gave her a smile back.

"Well, guys, I'm going to take Oob home and go over a few things with him and I'll return home here shortly. It was good seeing you guys again, especially in all of the combat today." Goku expressed with a smirk. He looked down at Oob. "Are ya ready?"

"Yep." Oob replied.

They both took off flying en route of Oob's village.

"Bye, Goku! Bye Oob!" Everyone yelled and waved.

"It was really nice seeing everyone again." Tenshinhan said as he was giving everyone a wave. "It looks like we're going to head out." He said while walking away with Launch and Chaozu waving at everyone and following.

"Hey Ten, where are you guys going?" Krillin asked.

"Well." Ten said as he started blushing. "I think Launch wanted to go out and have a drink. Care to join us?" Ten asked with a smile. Chaozu smiled as well while Launch gave a smirk.

"Oh, why not?" Krillin said. Eighteen and Marron probably stopped to go shopping on their way home and my two students are swimming to Master Roshi's right now. Of course I'll join ya for a drink!" Krillin said as he walked towards them.

"I guess we'll head out as well." Gohan said while waving with Videl and Chi-Chi.

"Coming along, Pan?" Chi-Chi asked looking back at Pan.

"No, I'll catch up later, grandma." Pan answered. "I'll come by and see ya later." She said while cheesing.

Pan flew off.

"Well, I have to get going myself." Trunks said as he looked at his watch. He threw a capsule out.

"I need to get goin' myself." Goten said as well.

**Hoi Poi**

A Capsule Corp jet plane appeared and Trunks jumped in. Bulma and Bra jumped in after him.

"Come by sometime." Trunks said as he was preparing for takeoff.

"Will do." Goten replied with a smile. "See ya."

Goten flew off while the jet plane hovered and took off as well.

The End of Chapter One...


	11. Episode 11: Post-Budoukai

Chapter 2: Preparation for Space  
>Episode 11: Post-Budoukai.<br>May 7th, Age 787

The 29th Tenkaichi Budoukai was finally over, with Mr. Satan reigning as World Champion once again. After a happy reunion, everyone went their separate ways. Everyone has returned to their own homes to continue the routine of their daily lives.

Pan was flying, on her way to the Lookout. As she approached, she flew up along the tower to make her way up.

"Hey, Master Korin. Hey, Mr. Yajirobe," Pan greeted as she waved still flying up.

"Hey, Pan!" Korin greeted back, waving on top of the rail.

Yajirobe did the same, leaning against the rail.

"Who does she remind me of?" Korin asked himself.

Pan arrived to the top and landed on top of the Lookout. "Hello, Mr. Piccolo, Mr. Dende, and Mr. Popo," Pan greeted, walking towards them.

"Hello," Dende and Mister Popo greeted.

"Hey, Pan." Piccolo greeted. "Returning back already, huh?"

"Yep. I've come by to hear your thoughts about the tournament." Pan replied, stopping in her tracks, persistently looking at Piccolo.

"It was a really great tournament. The best I've seen or what they've even had in a very long time. As for your performance, I think you fought well when you were given the chance, especially against Trunks. I can tell you're improving every time you train and fight, Pan." Piccolo coached to Pan as he looked down on her.

"Great." Pan said with a smile. "And what do you think about Grandpa Goku getting beat by Mr. Vegeta?" Pan asked as she gave Piccolo a serious look. "What a shock, huh?"

"It was a shock. But that goes to show that no matter how powerful a fighter there is, there's always someone more powerful than he. Even for Goku." Piccolo answered while crossing his arms and smirking. "That's why you have to continue your training, no matter the circumstances if you want to truly be the greatest."

"Right." Pan said as she smiled back.

"Go get some rest." Piccolo said as his face got serious. "Rest is an important factor in your training. Come back when you are fully recovered."

"Will do, Mr. Piccolo. I'll see ya soon." Pan said as she half turned. "See ya, Mr. Dende, Mr. Popo," Pan waved, flying off.

"Goodbye, Pan!" Mister Popo said while waving as Dende smiled.

**=Capsule Corporation - The Bulma's Home=**

Meanwhile..

Trunks, Bulma, and Bra arrived at Capsule Corp. Trunks opened the door to the jet-plane, and got out while Bulma did the same, with Bra following her by jumping out. They all entered the building – Bulma and Bra going to the home half-Trunks headed to the lab.

"Hello, Mr. Trunks," Susan greeted typing on her computer as Trunks approached her desk.

"Hello, Susan." Trunks greeted in return, walking by her desk.

"Hello, Mr. Vice President," A Capsule Corp employee greeted to Trunks as they walked past each other.

"Hello." Trunks greeted back with a smile.

Trunks walked through the lab and went down some stairs to head to the manufacturing engineering lab. Trunks walked in to see all of the Capsule Corp engineers working on the spaceship.

"Hello, Mr. Briefs sir. The Head Capsule Corp Lab Scientist Engineer greeted, approaching Trunks. "We will have your spaceship ready within the week, as scheduled. We have already designed the ship's base. All we'll need next is any further installments you'd like to add to the blueprints, as well as the ship control and destination programming that Ms. Bulma and yourself would like to add on your own. Other than that when we get about half way through the development, we'll direct our team two to start on the duplicate and run off the blueprints from the original," The Head Scientist Engineer informed, handing Trunks the blueprints.

Trunks looked at the blueprints. "Wow, this looks like this will be one heck of a ship. There's going to be plenty of room for three passengers."

"Indeed, sir." The Head Scientist Engineer said. "It's an extreme upgrade, for travel, from the Capsule Corp spaceship that was used to go to Planet Namek many years ago. "It should be well suited for an adventure out in the universe."

"I really can't wait to see how this turns out!" Trunks replied in excitement as he started rolling up the blueprints. "I'll take a look at these and pencil in any further installments I feel are necessary for the ship. But for now, I need to get going. I have a lot of paperwork I have to catch up on. I'll see ya tomorrow. Good luck with the ship."

"Thank you, Mr. Trunks. We will see you tomorrow." The Head Scientist Engineer said, waving at Trunks.

Trunks exited a backdoor and flew off from his spot. He flew around the building of Capsule Corp to go to a huge tower that sits high like a skyscraper right behind it. Trunks flew up to the very top and entered a window that lead straight to his office. Trunks jumped in his chair and threw his feet up on his desk.

"Whew. And this isn't even home yet." Trunks said to himself as he looked at a stack of papers sitting on his desk by his feet.

**=Near Oob's Village=**

"You did well today, Oob." Goku said while looking over at Oob flying next to him. "I didn't expect that new twister attack you threw out at me. I'm impressed."

"Yeah.. But it looks like I need to come up with something else to beat you again." Oob said looking over at Goku.

"Hey, we still have another fight left to fully test our powers against again," Goku reassured.

They arrived at Oob's village. They both hovered over the village looking at each other while they talked.

"Well, I'm going to go home from here and be with my family. I know they missed me since I've barely been around to see them. I'm sure your family would like to see you a little more too. We'll relax and get some rest and we'll start back up on our training - and soon our last round for our series." Goku finished saying while he continued to smile at Oob.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, Goku. I've had a blast training and competing with you - Thank you. I hope to see you soon. Take care!" Oob said as he waved goodbye and started flying down to his village.

"Goodbye, Oob. See ya soon." Goku said as he put his fingers in Instant Transmission formation on his head.

**Vvv!** Goku teleported en route of home to Mount Paozu..


	12. Episode 12: Son Gohan's busy day

Episode 12: Son Gohan's busy day.  
>May 8th, Age 787<br>4:00 a.m.

**==Mount Paozu - Gohan and Videl's Home==**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep** went the sound of Gohan's alarm clock that was set to go off at 4:00 o'clock a.m. Gohan reached over to the alarm clock on a small dresser, by his side of the bed. He turned it off before it woke Videl who was lying asleep over on the other side of the bed.

He reached over and put on his glasses, then got up and walked over to his room closet. He took a blue shirt off a hanger, putting it on. He then took the pants of his orange dougi and put those on too, following with the orange top that had the "Go" symbol on the upper left side.

He started tightening them together with his blue belt. He slipped on his blue boots that were set next to each other neatly inside his closet. And he slipped on two wristbands that were on the top of a small shelf inside the closet as well. Gohan made his way out of the room and headed out of the backdoor to the house - to end up standing in his backyard. It was still dark outside, without any sign of the sun arising. He flew off towards the forest and mountains that set behind his home.

He approached the forest and flew through, passing through all of the different trees that surrounded him.

"This'll do," Gohan thought to himself, dropping onto an open spot in the forest, which had the Eastern Region stream of river going by that poured into an even larger body of water nearby.

Gohan dropped down and started stretching his legs by squatting on one side then the other. He started stretching his arms, by rotating them in a 360 circle by putting pressure on his shoulder with his other hand.

"All right. The start of my day," Gohan said out loud to himself. He hopped a few times and dropped down in his combat stance.

He threw a kick up in the air. He followed with slow punches in the air. He started throwing a chain of punches and kicks in the air as he continued to jump and vanish around from one spot to another as minutes went by.

**++**

After some time has went by, Gohan started running towards some nearby mountains. While running towards the mountains, he started throwing generic ki blasts at the front, smaller parts of the mountains as he persistently tossed chains of punches and kicks in the air while jumping and vanishing around in the area.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Gohan yelled as he fired a Kamehameha Wave across the open field he was in that separated the mountains and the forest. He dashed towards the Kamehameha, vanished, and appeared beside it and smacked it down towards the ground. It hit the ground and caused a small explosion by the time he landed on the ground for himself.

"Ha!" He yelled again as he fired another one off at an angle in the air, he did a back somersault flip and threw an angle kick up in the air, next with an elbow out in the open air as well.

"Phew," Gohan sighed in relief, stopping to wipe his face. "I can feel my power starting to grow again."Gohan looked down at his hands. "Maybe this will end up turning out to be more than just trying to stay in a little shape."

**++**

The sun started to rise, while Gohan still remained in his standing, meditated state posture.

Gohan opened his eyes. "Hmm.. It looks like it's about that time."

He flew off from his spot and headed back to his home.

**++**

Gohan arrived on the back porch and entered his home. When he walked in, he saw Videl cooking breakfast in the kitchen and Pan sitting at the table.

"Hey, guys," Gohan greeted when he entered into the house. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Papa." Pan greeted back.

"Good morning, Gohan." Videl greeted as she flipped a pancake while turning around to look and smile at Gohan. "Did you have a good workout?" Videl then faced the stove again.

"Yup." Gohan answered, walking through the kitchen. "It was nice workout." He went to his room and took off his entire dougi, jumping in the shower. After that, he brushed his teeth and put on his white long-sleeve dress shirt and brown khaki pants. He slipped on his brown shoes and his watch - as well as his glasses while checking the time.

"Almost ready, Pan?!" Gohan shouted to the other room. "It's 7:13."

Videl walked in, sat her mug of coffee down, and stood in front of Gohan to start fixing his tie. "Have a good day, sweetie." she said as she smiled at Gohan.

"You too." He said as he smiled back while he closed his eyes.

Videl finished fixing his tie, grabbed her coffee, and walked away. Gohan walked into the living room and picked up his briefcase by the door. He grabbed his blue jacket that was hanging on a coat rack by the door and put it on as Pan walked up beside him. They both exited the front door to end up standing on the front porch. They took off flying into the sky.

=

"What do you have going today, Pan?" Gohan asked as they were flying in the sky next to each other.

"Well, school then I'm going to go by Grandpa Satan's. He told me to come by and see him after his ceremony today. After that, I'll probably do some stuff with mama and train a little." Pan said. "Do you have a long day, Papa?" She asked while looking at him.

"Why, yes I do." Gohan responded. "I have school myself, of course, then a conference, and then I'm going by Capsule Corp today to help Bulma and Trunks with the spaceship we are using to go to space. Gohan finished as he smiled at Pan.

"You do have a long day." Pan said seriously. "You may not have enough time to get to your research or your book tonight.

"Unfortunately, no." Gohan answered with a serious smile while looking at his watch.

They arrived over the top of Central City.

"All right, I'll see ya later, Pan." Gohan said while waving and flying the other direction. "Be a great scholar today."

"I will! See ya, Papa!" Pan said as she flew down to Central City.

**++**

Gohan arrived over the top of Satan City and dropped down onto a sidewalk. He started walking and heading towards Satan City University.

Gohan arrived at the steps and walked up them and entered the university's building. He was walking down a hallway and towards his classroom. He came up to a door that had "Prof. Son Gohan" engraved on the window of the door. Gohan entered his classroom - a lab structured classroom - and walked towards his desk, to see his students already in their seats in the middle and back that angled up to a higher part of the ceiling of the classroom.

"Hello, scholars." Gohan greeted, setting his briefcase down on top of his desk, taking off his blue jacket, hanging it on the back of his chair.

"Hello, Professor Gohan." The entire class greeted in excitement.

"Did your guys' day go well yesterday.. Umm, Mr. Malk?" Gohan asked, choosing one of his students, opening up his briefcase.

"Yes, sir. It went great." Answered Malker, a Battle Ball player for Satan City University. And one of Gohan's top scholars in all of his Rocketry classes. "Our group discussion went well and helpful to all of us."

"Perfect." Gohan stated with a smile. "Well, it appears it's time to start class." Gohan withdrew a piece of paper from his briefcase.

"To start things off – Just the other day, I gave you all a full summary of the new book I'm writing, "The Principles of KI" to read, while I took an absence yesterday." Gohan stated while looking at his students seriously and adjusting his glasses.

"I asked you all to have an all-hour discussion about what you think "ki" is, the aspects of "ki" that make it up as a whole, and the benefits for any individual who manages to learn "ki," physically and mentally. Today, I would like for you all to write your thoughts in essay form, to start things off before we move on to our Rocketry Science," Gohan finished lecturing.

The class began to take out papers and pencils out of their bags, beginning their new assignment.

"Also, I have another surprise for you all, scholars." Gohan stated as he watched them begin their assignment. "I will be taking another absence here in about a week to travel to space. I will be taking a Universal Space Tour with Mr. Trunks, the Vice President and soon to be CEO of Capsule Corporation.

"No way, Professor?!" A female student shrieked, looking up with a curious face. More students stared, to soak-in more information.

"Yep. He is a very good friend of mine. He is going to expand his organization even farther out in the universe. He kindly invited me to go along with him, so I can learn more about the industries of Universal Rocketry. Haha! Then I'll be able to return and share the knowledge I obtained with you all, of course!" Gohan said in an excited tone as he continued to study his class.

"That's awesome, Professor!" Another student praised.

**++**

Gohan was done with classes for the day, by the time noon hit. He then made his way down the hallway of the university to go to the Board's meeting room and office of the university.

=

"Hello." Gohan greeted to the secretary as he walked in the office. "I'm here for my conference."

"Yes, Mr. Rule and the Board are waiting for you in the conference room." The secretary responded to Gohan.

"Thank you." Gohan replied, heading towards the conference room. He entered the room to see the president sitting at the end of a long table, as well as other board members on each side.

"Hello, everyone." Gohan greeted while waving to the board as he walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Son Gohan," Mr. Rule greeted. "Take a seat, Professor. Begin to speak your case."

"All right." Gohan started, sitting down. "I have a request to the board, for a soon-to-be space trip for all of my Rocketry classes." Gohan began.  
>"I'm good friends with Mr. Trunks, the Vice President of Capsule Corp. I'm in the process of helping them build the spaceship, and I've already requested off time to take an initial space trip with them, for their own business purposes. I will also gain the opportunity to learn more about the universal industries of Rocketry within the universe."<p>

Attention grabbed, Mr. Rule and the Board persistently stared at Gohan, soaking the information.

"I think it is wonderful opportunity-not only my research, but for my scholars, to space travel and learn more about the industries for themselves." Gohan paused. "On the initial trip, I will check it out and see how it goes while taking notes for everything to see about it being worth a trip for my students one day in the near future."

"Very interesting, Son," Mr. Rule answered, interlocking his fingers together, resting his chin atop. "That does sound like a great idea and opportunity." This'll actually be a brief conference. The board and I will begin discussing this matter shortly."

"Thank you, Mr. Rule, Board Members." Gohan replied, grabbing his briefcase. "I hope to hear from you all soon."

After the conference Gohan flew to Capsule Corp.

**==**

Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp, entering.

"Hello, Susan." Gohan greeted, as he approached the desk.

"Hello, Mr. Gohan," Susan greeted, typing on her computer. "Mr. Trunks is expecting you."

Gohan headed towards the engineering lab, where Bulma and Trunks were.

**==**

"Hey, Bulma, Trunks." Gohan greeted as he walked up to them sitting at their lab super computer.

"Hey, Gohan," Bulma greeted, looking up from the computer.

"Hey, Gohan," Trunks greeted.

"Is everything going good so far?" Gohan asked, looking down at the screen.

"Yup," Bulma said, smiling with her eyes closed. "Right now, Trunks and I are programming a UPS – A Universal Positioning System. It tracks, using a satellite, planets scattered across the universe. Just like it tracked and filed the Space Bearings of the planets that we are traveling to. Unfortunately, the prototype model of satellite we are working with can only pick up some of the closer planets' signals that are located in our Northern Galaxy. So, in order for the UPS to have a full map of the entire universe, we'd either have to get a program of all the Space Bearing Tract Coordinates that some of the planets we're visiting may possess. Or we may have to ask the Lord of Lords to give of some kind of list or book of coordinates for the entire universe.".

"Dad returned home yesterday. I'll ask him if he can contact Kibit-Kaioshin about that." Gohan said to Bulma, glancing at the screen once again. "So, Trunks, can see the ship?"

"Sure." Trunks said, walking towards the ship-with Gohan following. "You're going to like how it turned out so far. I even penciled in the blueprints for a gravity machine and equipment to be added along with it."

"No way." Gohan laughed, following Trunks.

They approached the ship.

Gohan began walking all around the ship, observing it before he went and checked out the engine system for himself. "What a great looking Capsule."


	13. Episode 13: Universal space directions!

Episode 13: The hunt for "universal space directions!"  
>May 8th, Age 787<br>7:30 p.m.

**==Capsule Corporation==**

Evening time has come, and it was time for Gohan to head home for the day from school and helping Bulma and Trunks work on the spaceship for their space tour. Gohan flew off from Capsule Corp en route of his home in Mount Paozu in the Eastern Region.

**++**

**==Mount Paozu - Gohan and Videl's Home==**

Gohan arrived at Mount Paozu and landed in front of home and, entering.

"Videl, Pan! I'm home!" Gohan greeted as he was entering the house. He set his briefcase down by the coat rack and walked into the living room.

"Hey, sweetie." Videl said walking around the corner from another room, approaching Gohan. She gave him a kiss, a hug and stepped back to let him begin to start talking about his day.

"Where's Pan?" Gohan asked looking at Videl.

"Hm, I don't know." Videl replied while she looked back at Gohan. "She helped me around the house then she just disappeared. She's either out training somewhere or she's with your father."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Gohan replied. "She said something about that this morning. I'll go check over at dad's. That's who I'm really looking for.  
>"I need to ask him for some help to contact Kibit-Kaioshin for some directions for our trip." Gohan left the house, heading next door to Goku's home.<p>

**==Goku and Chi-Chi's Home==**

"Dad?!" Gohan yelled as he walked through the living room and towards the kitchen.

" **MIAM-MIAM-MIAM-MIAM-MIAM-MIAM-MIAM-MIAM** "

***clink – clink***

" **MIAM-MIAM-MIAM-SLURP-SLURP** "

***clink***

"Huh?" Gohan muttered, heading towards the kitchen. Coming around the corner, he saw Pan and Goku, sitting at the kitchen table, scarfing down noodles, rice, bread and squid, backing it up with cups of water one after another.

"Hey, you two."

'Hey, Gohan," Goku greeted back while he was scarfing down a squid on a stick. "What's up, Son?"

"Hey, Papa," Pan greeted in return.

"Hey, Pan. Make sure your mother doesn't see you eating like that." Gohan said while laughing. "But hey, dad." Gohan looked over at Goku with a more serious look than before.

Goku stopped eating and looked at Gohan with a more serious look than before.

"Yeah?" Goku asked as he stood up.

"I just came from Bulma's, helping her with a ship that we're going to take off in here in about a week to go to space for a tour. But we don't quite have a system that can track the whole universe, which we plan on traveling through. We were wondering if you could take me to go ask Kibit-Kaioshin and Elder Kaioshin for some assistance."

"Sure." Goku said. "Are ya ready?"

"Yeah." Gohan walked closer to Goku, with his hand out. He put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

**Vvv!** Goku used Instant Transmission, and set off for the Kaioshin World.

***==Sacred World of the Kaioshin==***

Goku and Gohan arrived on the Kaioshin World. When they appeared, they looked over at a set of hills, seeing Kibit-Kaioshin and Elder Kaioshin sitting by a small lake. Kibit-Kaioshin was sitting on top of a rock revising and reading one of his ancient Kai handbooks, for the duties of that of a Kaioshin. Elder Kaioshin was standing beside the lake and rock giving him tips about the duties of a Kaioshin.

"Hey, Kibit-Kaioshin-sama, Old Man!" Goku greeted. Gohan did the same, following Goku.

"Hey, Kibit-Kaioshin, Elder Kaioshin. Long time no see." Gohan greeted.

"Greetings, Goku and Gohan!" Kibit-Kaioshin greeted back, closing his book, jumping off the rock to land by Elder Kaioshin.

"What brings you two here?" Elder Kaioshin asked.

Gohan stepped up in front of Goku, facing the Elder. "Well, I sort of needed some directions so I can take a trip out into the universe."

"A trip out into the universe you say." Elder Kaioshin askedas his eyes opened wider. "Whatever for?"

"I'm taking a business trip with Bulma-for Capsule Corporation. Unfortunately, we're not able to track the farther locations of planets spread farther deep out in the universe. "We were wondering if you could help us."

"Well, it would take some time to scout every single planet out in the universe, one-by-one." Kibit-Kaioshin said as he looked at Gohan. "However, we could let you borrow our map of the entire universe for you to use, Gohan. That is, if it's not too improper within our Kaioshin duties." Kibit-Kaioshin closed his eyes, smiling over at the Elder.

"Nope. It can't be done." Elder Kaioshin retorted, shaking his head "no," with his eyes closed in a pouty manner. "Not only that it's improper for a Kaioshin to lend to a mere Earthling, but that "Bulma" you spoke of earlier still owes me a kiss for my help in saving the world."

"Well, Elder, technically you never settled that with her personally... but, don't you think that's a bit improper as well?" Kibit-Kaioshin asked as he looked over to his pouting Elder.

"He-He! That's a great idea, Kindergarten-Kaioshin. Bring her here!"

"Uhh?" Kibit-Kaioshin muttered.

"I guess I can go back and get her if ya want," Goku said. "But it's up to you to deal with Vegeta."

**Vvv!** Goku teleported, en route of Capsule Corporation.

A few moments later...

**Vvv!** Goku and Bulma appeared.

"Hello, Lord of Lords." Bulma respectively greeted as she bowed her head. "I'm Bulma."

"So this is Bulma in person!" Elder Kaioshin shrieked, drooling behind Kibit-Kaioshin. "He-He! I wanna do more than kiss her! I wanna give her a spankin'!"

"Elder, behave." Kibit-Kaioshin ordered, softly elbowed Elder Kaioshin in his arm.

"So which one do I ask?" Bulma asked as she looked up at Goku. "The old one or what?"

"Old one!?" Elder Kaioshin snapped, quickly jumped out of his mood.

"Lord of Lords, would it be possible for you to help me locate all of the planets in the universe?" Bulma asked, looking at Elder Kaioshin. "I brought a device where I can type everything you tell me into it and save it into its memory drive."

"Not until I get my kiss first." Elder Kaioshin expressed, looking at Bulma with a big smile and squinted eyes.

"Wait...! What kiss?!"

"You still owe me a kiss for me helping save the universe from Majin Boo!"

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else! What is he talking about, Son?! Bulma glared at Goku and Gohan.

"Umm, Bulma, it's a long story that really shouldn't matter anymore." Gohan said, stepping forward forward. "However, I do want to know if you're gonna help us or not, Elder Kaioshin, sir."

"I'll drop the deal about the "saving the universe" kiss. But I'll still have to get one now if we let you borrow the map."

"I'm not giving that ugly, purple freak a kiss!" Bulma shouted, as her face tightened even more; she crossed her arms and started pouting herself.  
>"OH! I know!"<p>

"Huh?!"" Everyone else muttered, looking at her.

"I'll just call Shenron and ask him to give me a map of the universe along with an exact location of each and every planet!" Bulma said as she threw her hands up in excitement. "I don't need your stinkin' map!"

"Ugh. You mean to use those disgraceful Dragon Balls again?" Elder Kaioshin asked in a disgusted tone. "I'd rather just give you the map instead of you using those "Dragon Balls." I just don't like it. I've told them already." Elder Kaioshin frowned at the ground.

"Ha..Ha.. Ha.." Kibit-Kaioshin laughed slowly, with an embarrassed look on his face. He formed a map and handed it to Bulma.

"This is perfect!" She shouted as she looked at the map. "Thank you so much, Lord of Lords!"

"Goodbye, Kibit-Kaioshin-sama. Elder-Kai-sama. Thanks for the map!" Gohan expressed.

"No problem. Anytime." Kibit-Kaioshin said in return as he waved back.

"Yeah... Don't mention it," Elder Kaioshin said, in a disappointed manner.

"See ya, Kibit-Kaioshin. See ya, Old Man!" Goku said, teleporting with the crew.

***=Capsule Corporation=***

**Vvv!** They arrived in Bulma's living room, to drop her off.

"Well, Gohan." Bulma started as she twisted the map tighter and tighter in her hand. "I'll get these programmed in our UPS system. Then it looks like we have the toughest part down."

"Yep. It feels really good to get that out of the way." Gohan replied. "Now we can focus on finishing the ship how we really want."

"Yup. I'm so excited. It'll be a blast." I guess I'll see ya tomorrow. It was good seeing you, Son-kun." Bulma said as she gave them both a smile.

"It was good seeing you too." Goku said while smiling back.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Gohan said while waving before he disappeared.

**=Mount Paozu=**

Goku and Gohan returned back at Mount Paozu. They were standing in front of both of their homes.

"Thanks a lot, dad. We wouldn't be as far as we are now if it weren't for you." Gohan said while smiling at Goku.

"Don't mention it." Goku said as he gave a smirk back. "Let's go fishin' sometime, when you're not busy." Goku insisted as he gave Gohan a deeper but more serious smirk.

"Yeah." Gohan said as he looked at Goku with serious, joy, and a smile on his face. "We'll definitely go soon."

'I'll see ya around, Son." Goku said. "But I think it's time to eat now, because I'm starving!"

Gohan gave him a smile and walked towards his.


	14. Episode 14: Vegeta's pupil!

Episode 14: Vegeta's pupil! Son Family fishing!  
>May 10th, Age 787<br>4:42 p.m.

**==Capsule Corporation==**

Pan arrived at Capsule Corp, entering Vegeta's training facility.

"Yes, Uncle Vegeta is here," Pan said to herself. She knocked on the steel gravity room door and waited for him to answer.

Vegeta answered the door and gave Pan a proud smirk. "Back already, eh?" Vegeta asked as he moved to the side to let Pan enter.

"Yup." Pan said as she was entering. "I think it's time to test myself again."

"Show me watcha got, then." Vegeta instantly said as he got in his battle ready stance. Bullets of sweat were running down his face as he waited on Pan to make her move.

"All right." Pan replied as she charged at Vegeta and started throwing rapid punches at him as he blocked them.

He started walking backwards, holding her off.

Pan's face started heavily sweating as her punches started to slow down. She stopped her attack and landed back on the ground. "The gravity must have increased." She said as she looked over at the screen of the gravitron. "100x normal gravity. I'm not quite used to that yet!" Pan brought both of her arms back and formed ki, releasing a beam at Vegeta. Vegeta deflected the beam towards the ceiling.

Pan threw her hands in the air and quickly brought them down to make her beam burst into Kienzan scatter shots that homed Vegeta. Vegeta dodging the ki disks, as they circled around him.

"Heh-Heh-Heh, I see you've learned how to control your ki more efficiently, Pan," Vegeta praised. He flew back and sent large enough blast to take out the entire series ki disks that we targeting him. "You need to continue to train under these intense gravity conditions."

**=Eastern District 439=**

"Come on, Goten. Is that all you've got, son?" Goku asked, holding off a chain of punches and kicks from Goten, out in their usual training spot on Point 18220 of 573, an area point near Goku's home.

"You're just too strong, Dad."

Goku blocked a punch of Goten's and nonchalantly knocked him back with a kick. Goten caught himself on his feet and purposely reverted back to base.

"Phew, it's so much going against you, and you're not even trying." Goten sat in the grass.

"Yep," Goku replied with a smile.

"Gohan is supposed to be here soon to go fishing, eh?"

"Uh-huh." Goku answered.

"Hey!" Gohan hollered from the sky, drawing closer to land, with three fishing poles in his hand. Hey, dad. Goten! Are you guys ready to go fishing?" Gohan handed them their poles.

"Definitely," Goku answered with a smile.

They headed toward a nearby pond.

"How's the ship going?" Goten asked, looking at Gohan.

"It's coming along great. It's almost finished, and take-off is in another few days."

"That's awesome, Gohan." Goten said in excitement.

"That is awesome, Gohan," Goku said himself, "I bet it'll be cool to travel around space and meet new people."

"I bet so, too," Gohan said. "There has to be all sorts of unique life out there."

They approached their new area and went down toward the pond. Once they arrived at the pond, they all three sat down and casted their poles into the pond, relaxing on their backs.

"Phew. It feels good to finally relax." Gohan stated in a soft tone.

"I hear ya." Goten replied. "I'm trying to get through school myself. I can't wait to see how my exams went."

"I'm sure you and Valace did fine," Gohan answered, smiling.

Goten closed his eyes. "I hope so."

**Yyyyyykkkk!** A fish nibbled on Goten's fishing pole.

Goten quickly opened his eyes, seeing a giant fish. "That's the whopper I've been savin'!" Goten jumped in the water after the fish. The fish took off down the stream-Goten swam and chased after it.

"Get it, Goten!" Goku yelled, laughing. "We can't let that one go for the night!"

Gohan followed with laughter. "Do you need us to help you, Goten?"

"Noooo!" Goten answered back.

**=Capsule Corporation - Vegeta's Training Facility=**

Pan and Vegeta kept their training session alive, with Pan in one corner doing push-ups and Vegeta over in his own, tossing punches against the resistant gravity.

"9,999, 10,000," Pan counted, finishing her last pushup. Her face was dripping sweat-that didn't stop Pan from continuing her push-ups.

**=Mount Paozu - Gohan and Videl's home=**  
>May 12th, Age 787<br>4:00 a.m.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep** Went Gohan's alarm again at 4:00 o' clock in the morning. Gohan put on his orange gi and headed outside through the backdoor. He took off from the porch and headed towards his training spot in the woods. Gohan arrived and stood in his landing spot to start meditating right off the bat.

"I can feel that my power's been increasing ever since I started training again. I think there's more that I can achieve." Gohan closed his eyes and looked into the sky.

Gohan meditated for about five minutes...

"Okay. Time to get after it." He started doing his same routine a stretches before he jumped in his combat stance to begin his training.

Gohan started throwing rapid punches in the open air in front of him. He jumped in the air and came down with a downward angle kick to the ground to follow, right after with a 180 kick. He started throwing a series of punches into the open air again. He did an aerial back flip kick and started throwing rapid fire chi blasts at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm definitely in decent shape. "Arghhh-uh!" Gohan grunted as he powered up to his max. He started running across the field, throwing punches and kicks as he spun in 360 movements, to combine with his chain of attacks in the air. He charged a quick generic ki blasts and sent it flying towards a rock that it quickly demolished.

He threw an elbow in the air then a flying kick in the same spot, as if it were an opponent that his spinning kick would have contacted with after the elbow. Gohan landed and jumped back from his spot to another spot behind it.

"Phew." Gohan exhaled with a serious expression. I can continue to feel myself get a little stronger every time I train. And here I thought I was at my limits, but I can feel there's more. Arrrghhhhhh—Ahhhhh!" Gohan yelled as he powered up, producing an amazing amount of ki.

His eyes started turning green, while a yellow aura started to form all around him. His hair started spiking more intense. "Ahhhh!" Gohan finished yelling, as his hair turned golden, drawing out the last with a last burst of power-up.

"Wow." Gohan said in a flabbergasted manner to himself while looking at his hands. "I've unlocked Super Saiyan again. But how? Arrrghhh!"  
>Gohan powered-up his newly found Super Saiyan powers.<p>

Gohan's impact from his power caused a crater and debris to from all around, as he finally reached his maximum at his Super Saiyan upgrade.

"That's odd," Gohan frowned as he looked around his body. "I remember Super Saiyan increasing my power much more than this." He reverted back to base. "Hmm, well, I guess that sums it up for the day." Gohan adjusted his glasses. "I knew there was something more."

Gohan flew off out of the woods and went back to his home.

**=Capsule Corporation - The Engineer Laboratory=**

May 13th, Age 787

"Okay, it looks like the spaceship is finally finished!" Bulma expressed in a serious manner, observing it up and down.

"Hey there, busy woman," Vegeta greeted with a smirk, drinking a can of soda, walking up behind Bulma. He was holding a towel around his neck, from just getting out of the shower after a training session: wearing a red tank top, black biker jacket, and along with his blue jeans.

Bulma turned around and looked up at Vegeta with a smile. "Hey, Vegeta. Nothin', just looking over the ship, making sure everything is good before we take off in a couple of days. You're going to love the new upgrades for you and your pupil Would you like to take it on a test drive out into space with me?"

"Sure," Vegeta replied. "I need to see how this bad boy runs anyway, since I'll be operating one in space myself.

"Then let's rock n roll!" Bulma shouted, in a feisty behavior.

The End of Chapter Two...


	15. Episode 15: The Space Gang Blasts Off!

Chapter 3: The Universal Space Adventure.  
>Episode 15: The Space Gang Blasts Off!<br>May 14th, Age 787  
>8:30 a.m.<p>

The day has arrived for blast-off, of the exciting universal space tour that Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan planned for themselves.

The three were up, bright and early in the ship's manufacturing lab at Capsule Corp to prepare, pack, and inspect the ship for their departure in the next thirty minutes. All of their family and friends were all coming that morning, to gather and see the Space Gang depart for their journey into the universe.

**==Capsule Corporation - The Engineer Laboratory==**

Gohan and Trunks were both at the outer-lower area of the ship, double-checking the entire engine and rocket computer system to ensure it will run properly for their long space voyage ahead of them.

"All of the parts, in and out, seem to be tightly intact, without any damage from the test trip," Bulma stated as she moved her cursor around different areas of the entire ship for a last inspection.

=

Vegeta and Bra both entered the lab on top of a balcony, which sat above the ship construction platform floor.

Vegeta had his arms crossed.

Bra pulled herself on top of the rails. "That's a big ship!"

Goku, Chi-Chi, Videl, Goten, and Pan came through a door that lead to the same balcony that Vegeta and Bra were standing on, joining them.

"Oh, my!" Chi-Chi shrieked in astonishment, looking down at the floor. Everyone else walked up to the rails and looked down for themselves.

*+8:45 a.m+*

"Check. Well, it looks like everything is ready to go," Bulma expressed in excitement as she finished looking over everything on the super computer. She shut it off and stood out of her chair to talk over to where Gohan and Trunks were.

Bulma approached Gohan and Trunks at the engine area of the ship. "Does everything look okay?"

"Yup," Trunks answered. "I think everything should be fine. Nothing looks loose, and everything seems to be functioning properly. I don't see anything going wrong here."

Gohan did the same, as he and Trunks stood up to face Bulma.

"Well, let's see everyone before we get out of here."

They headed over to a mini elevator shaft and platform that set over next against the same wall as the balcony.

"I'm going to miss you, mommy!" Bra shouted to Bulma as she ran over to her and hugged her.

Vegeta continued to give his usual smirk with his arms crossed, as he looked on at Bra hugging. He gave Trunks a slap on the back.

"Have fun in space, Gohan," Chi-Chi said, as she walked up to Gohan with a serious stare. "Make sure you learn all you can so you can come back and change the world." Chichi stared deeply through his glasses, into his eyes.

"I will, Mother." Gohan replied in a serious manner, putting his hands on Chi-Chi's shoulders. "Videl, Pan, I'll miss you guys."

Videl stared back and gave Gohan a hug.

"See ya, Papa," Pan said, joining the family hug. "Have fun in space!"

Goten walked over to Trunks, to pound fists with his best friend. "I want to hear all about it when you get back. I bet getting away for a while can't be so bad."

"Oh yeah. It was really beginning to get boring around here," Trunks said in a bored manner.

"See ya, Gohan. Have fun on your trip," Goku waved.

Gohan gave him a smile in return. "Yeah, dad. I will."

"Well, it looks like it's time for us to head out." Bulma said with a smile as she turned towards the elevator again.

The other two did the same, and all headed back down to the floor where they ship was located.

"Goodbye!" Everyone yelled as they waved them off.

Bulma, Gohan, and Trunks all entered the ship and went to their sitting spots to get ready for departure. Bulma went up to the control board and started up the spaceship. The loud roar once again began to sound; the ship idling, and awaiting blast-off.

"Are you guys ready?" Bulma asked, looking back at the other two sitting in the passenger chairs behind her.

They nodded their heads yes in serious excitement, watching Bulma turn her head back around to look down at her UPS.

"Okay, it looks like our first trip is going to be Planet Jidokett. It is located out in Universal-tract293046831wsyx," Bulma stated, punching the coordinate's code on the touchscreen keyboard of her UPS.

"Blast off!" She yelled as she pulled the lever back.

The ship gradually ascended faster and faster towards the opened ceiling of the lab to exit out into space. Everyone else on the balcony continued to waved their final goodbyes, watching the ship disappear.

**=Capsule Corp Spaceship - Space=**

"Here we are. Our journey begins!" Bulma stated, setting the ship to autopilot. "En route of Planet Jidokett, a planetary organization of transportation. They are requesting a "percentage growth of transportation" for their planetary system."

"They'll definitely be satisfied with Capsule Corp transportation," Gohan said.

"They most definitely will." Bulma responded. "They sounded interested when I talked to them on the phone. I'm really determined to see what their transportation industry is like. I hope we can make a wonderful expansion for our first trip!"

"Speaking of the trip.." Trunks started. "How long is it until we arrive there?" He asked while looking at Bulma with curiosity.

"The planet is far deep out into the universe. But we should arrive there in about a month, at Max Turbo." Bulma answered.

"A month isn't too bad," Trunks said while taking out a world engineering science magazine out of a small bag that sat behind him.

"It isn't. We'll be there in no time. I set it on autopilot. I'm going upstairs to catch up on some sleep that I lost this morning."

Bulma walked up the stairs to head to the bedroom area of the ship.

"Phew, it looks like I have some downtime to catch up on my research. Gohan said in a calm, exciting manner as he pulled a book out of a bag himself.

"I hear ya." Trunks replied. "It looks like we all have plenty of time now."


	16. Episode 16: Arrival on Planet Jido-Kia

Episode 16: Arrival on Planet Jido-Kia.  
>June 13th, Age 787<p>

It has been a month since the Space Gang took off from Planet Earth, en route of Planet Jidokett. The Space Gang's Capsule Corp spaceship approached over the top of the planet.

UPS: "You have reached your destination of Planet Jidokett - located here in Coordinates: Universal-tract293046831wsyx."

"Okay, let's go in." Bulma said as she pushed the steering levers forward to hover down towards the planet.

Once they got through the atmosphere of the planet, they began to see giant buildings and cities, as well as thousands of air-cars and vehicles flying around in all areas of the sky and down on the bottom land.

"Well, the atmospheric sensors amalgamated the atmosphere layer by layer. It seems the air gets thicker and each type of composition increases drastically. It looks like we'll be sleeping in the ship come night time, and our entire time here. Unless we walk around in our spacesuits.  
>This is a strange planet so far, but it 's highly unique, too."<p>

**Merp-Merp** A computer monitor sounded on the control board. Bulma pressed a monitor on button, and a Jido alien showed up on a giant monitor up at the control board. He was a short, 3 feet tall Jido person, possibly a kid, with yellow skin, antennas, and short purple hair. That of a crew cut style. He wore oiled stained, blue overalls that had "JV" imprinted on the corner with a white't-shirt' style shirt and red tie underneath. He wore light brown work gloves

Jido alien on Ship Monitor Communicator: "Lo Ga, {Hello} Ms. Bulma. My name is Xam. {Zam}, we have detected your ship's arrival in our atmosphere. You may land over in guest-landing-area:5W::A. The Chief will be awaiting you." The Jido alien instructed on the Monitor Comm. "Here are your global sub coordinates codes:"

~

"G-L-A-A::5W#" Bulma read from the screen, typing on the UPS at the same time.

A compass navigation arrow showed up on the screen, pointing in the western direction of the planet.

"Pull-thrust-turbo." Bulma said as she pulled back the turbo lever to 0.5 cross-global cruise turbo. "Okay. We'll see ya in a few."

The alien disappeared off of the screen as the monitor itself shut off right after.

Gohan and Trunks stared out of the windows with their mouths opened, looking at the large foreign cities and vehicles that surrounded and drove around past them, as well as seeing the same looking species of aliens, similar to the boy from the screen, driving and walking around their cities. Some looking up with deep curiosity at the mysterious Capsule Corp UFO they saw flying above them.

*+*

Bulma and the gang arrived at the landing port, that this time largely had, [A-5W] painted on the platform, where Bulma would soon land the ship. She did so as the UPS instructed her to land on the appropriate landing platform. When she finally landed, more Jido persons, that were similar to the boy, walked up to the ship, waiting on their business tourist to exit and meet them. Bulma exited out of the ship with Trunks and Gohan following her; the trio walking down a small spaceship ramp, seeing five Jido persons, including Xam., right there to meet and greet them.

"Lo Ga, Lo Ga again," Xam. greeted, waving with a big smile on his face. His four partners did the same.

"Lo Ga," The Space Trio greeted, shaking the hands of their alien friends.

"Follow us," Xam. instructed. "We'll take you to the Chief's village."

He and his team headed towards a long, limousine-like convertible vehicle without a top, an air-car model at that.

Xam. jumped in the driver's seat of the Jimouchine, with three of his partners jumping in their usual spots by and behind him. The last partner opened the last back passenger door for Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan to enter to take their seats. They did so, and Xam. took off towards the village.

***==Planet Jido-Kia==***

"Here we are: Jennzoil Village," Xam. said, parking Jimouchine at the front of a lake, (which had an extremely dark black color to it).

"Let's go meet the Chief!" Xam. shouted as he lead everyone to a giant, mansion-like home.

"Lo Ga. Welcome to Planet Jidok-Kia. I am Chief Don Kia, {Kee}" The Chief greeted. "It's a 'mechanism' to finally meet you, Ms. Bulma. You and your Executives.

"Why, thank you. "This is my son, Trunks."

"Hello," Trunks greeted with a smile.

"He is going to be our new president of Capsule Corp soon. And this is our really good friend Gohan. He came along with us, like you said, an executive, for our Capsule Corp business."

"Hello there," Gohan greeted in a calm tone.

"It's a 'mechanism' to meet all of you. I can tell you are very nice and well 'mechanized' Earthlings."

"Let's go to the "shop" and discuss our business there."

"I have blueprints to build a Capsule Corp Branch Base here. There's also a lot of technology I think you guys are going to like. I couldn't help but notice there are only air-car model vehicles flying around here. "It's time to get some wheels underneath some of these vehicles, too! We're in a new age of time!" Bulma teased, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out her Hoi Poi Capsules case; she selected one and threw it on the ground.

**Hoi Poi**

All of the working Jido persons were staring in confusion.

The smoke cleared, and there stood a simple Capsule Corp motorcycle of Bulma's choosing.

"Oh, my! That's a baby!" The Chief exclaimed. "Nn-nnot only have I seen a vehicle of that structure-it jumped out of the small Caps— Muhahaha!" That explains the big Capsule Corp title. Brilliant, to say the least. Our people love you."

Bulma and the gang gave a big smile back.

"You gotta love the Particle Conversion System. I'm thinking a 50% increase on the market and your technology, for now.

"That sounds great! But please rest. We will talk more to you all tomorrow. And I'm really interest to see what else you have in that little bitty case!" The Chief chuckled while grabbing a rag out of his back pocket and wiping some sweat off of his face. "And I'm not really sure how our Planet's climate will affect your health, so please, allow us to give you shelter and suits, and you'll be for sure safe when our atmospheric climate changes at nightfall" The Chief insisted.

"That's okay!" Bulma said. "We'll sleep in our ship. It's pretty much a home of its own."


	17. Episode 17: Trunks's New Friend!

Episode 17: Trunks's New Friend!  
>June 14th, Age 787<p>

After the Space Gang woke up from their night's rest, they all prepared for their long day ahead of them.

In his bedroom, Trunks threw on his khaki shorts, a light grayish and brownish long sleeve shirt, with his blue scarf around his neck, along with his brown gloves.

In her own room, Bulma did the same, throwing on some blue jeans with a white Capsule Corp shirt along with some boots and her pearl necklace.

And Gohan tossed on his brown khaki pants, a maroon color dress shirt, along with a blue tie, brown loafers, and his sleeves rolled up, with his glasses on his face, as usual.

They exited the ship. Bulma sealed the door and punched the code to lock the ship.

They met Xam. and his crew, at the same pickup spot from the day prior.

"Good morning," Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan greeted as they approached Xam.'s crew.

"Lo Ga." The entire crew greeted in response. They all got in the Jimouchine and took off towards the Chief's village.

This time the Chief was outside of his home waiting for them. "Lo Ga!" The Chief waved, as Xam. was parking his air-car in its parking space in front of Jennzoil Lake.

The crew hopped out and the door boy opened up the door for Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan to exit. They all walked up on the Chief and greeted him as he did the same.

"Hello again." Bulma greeted with a smile.

"Lo Ga again." The Chief greeted in return. "It's a mechanism to see you guys so soon again."

BIn a disgusted manner, Bulma looked over at their "water."  
>"Something tells me that "water" would only run our machines back at home."<p>

"Haha! Maybe! That's Jenzoil Lake! Our main water source!"

***==Planet Earth - Dende's Lookout - Pocket Realm Training Room ==***

"It was nice of Dende to create this pocket realm for us to train in. We haven't had any disturbances nor restrictions since we've began," Oob expressed.

"That was the idea!" Goku returned, giving the "thumbs up."

**_Dende's Lookout_**

Pan was sparring with herself on the Lookout, as Piccolo and Dende observed her.

Mister Popo was watering his flowers all around the Lookout.

***==+Planet Jido-Kia - Jennzoil Village+==***

"Well, that's that," The Chief said. "I would like to take a look at some more capsules, as well as the blueprints... if you don't mind."

"Sure," Bulma said. "Hm... I think I left them both at our spaceship, for whatever reason... I would have to go get them."

"I'll go get them, mother. I'll be back momentarily.'

Trunks flew off towards the Capsule Corp spaceship, over guest-landing-area:5W::A.

"...So, does Capsule Corporation have anything to do with how he can fly all by himself?" The Chief asked in astonishment.

"You know... No... but that's a whole other story to explain." Bulma joked, elbowing Gohan in the arm.

"Ugh." Gohan sighed, slowly nodded his head "yes."

*+*

"Here we are," Trunks said, approaching the ship.

"Huh? What is the door doing opened? And how could someone break through our security?"

**crunch – crunch clink – crunch – nonnonmo – "Gill." clink – clink – nomnonon- clink- crunch**

"What is that?" Trunks questioned, following the noise all the way to the upstairs kitchen.

He walked in and saw a small robot inside of a tall cabinet eating skillets and frying pans back to back.

"Gill, Gill, Gill!" The robot repetitively said, in a robotic tone.

"Hey! What are you?!" Trunks demanded, running towards the cabinet. "And what are you doing in our spaceship!"

The robot started at him, with its blank, electronic eyes. "Gill." The robot said again, fully swallowed a skillet that was in its throat still.

"You're a funny little robot," Trunks said as he started to lighten up and look at the robot. "I take it your name is Gill, eh?"

"Gill."

"Nice to meet you, Gill. My name is Trunks."

"Nice to meet you Trunxss."

"Are you a robot from this planet?"

"Nope. Gill doesn't have a home. Gill is lost. Gill doesn't have anywhere to go."

"Then you can go along with me." Trunks headed downstairs again, with Gill on his shoulder.

He walked over to the control board and picked up the blueprints and as well as Bulma's Dyno Caps.

"Let's head back, Gill! I'm sure everyone will be happy to meet you!"

Trunks exited the ship, punched in the code to seal the door and lock it, then flew off towards the village again.

*+*

Trunks arrived back at the village landing in front of Bulma, the Chief, and the others.

"Hello." Trunks greeted after landing. "Look who I just met. This is 'Gill.'" Trunks introduced while smirking and looking at the robot on his shoulder.

"Gill, Gill, Gill." Gill expressed.

"Where did you find it at?" Bulma asked.

"Inside of our spaceship. He found a way to get in though the code and managed to find his way to our kitchen to start on all of our cooking utensils." Trunks put his hand on his hip. "It appears some lost individual hasn't eaten for a very long time."

"I've never even seen such a thing around here." The Chief said. "He must of smelled that nice spaceship of yours and decided to go in for the kill."

"Well, mom, can I keep him?" Trunks asked in a teasing manner, looking at Bulma.

"Sure, honey. Only if you promise not to keep feeding it my cooking supplies."

"He'll probably big help for getting around the universe." Gohan expressed, looking at Gill. "He probably knows a great deal more than us."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Trunks responded. "He seems like he's been wandering around forever." I think I'll take him in and check out his programming, maybe then we can see what's up."

"Here are the blueprints, Chief Kia," Trunks said, handing them to the Chief. "Those are our plans of reconstruction of building Capsule Corp onto this planet."

"Why, they look very nice. I can't wait to see the ending development."

"I think it'll take about a month, maybe less." Bulma stated. "Would your "mechanics" be able to build from those blueprints?" Bulma asked.

"I'm confident in their abilities." The Chief answered. "Not only that we work on cars, but we have built our civilization up. Building all of our large cities. I don't see them having too much trouble," The Chief said.

***==Planet Machin Tetsu==***

"Hmp-Hmp-Hmp-Hmp-Hmp! Yes! It's finally time!" A man laughed, in a robotic tone, sitting in a chair looking at a giant screen in front of him. He turned the screen off with a remote and spun around in the chair, causing it to fall, and stood up with a grin and serious, arrogant eyes.

He was a tall, bulky, blue man with a yellow and green vest on. He walked out of the room he was in and entered a hallway. He walked down long hallway, making a familiar sound, with each foot step until he reached another door, a door that had a sign that read: "M2: Division II Medalists."  
>The man walked through the door and came out to a stage higher than his small crowd in front of him.<p>

"Colonel Rild!" The crowd screamed, in a strong robotic cheer.

"Hello, my Division II Medalist soldiers. I received outstanding news this afternoon... And it is time!" Colonel stated, with a huge smirk as he looked at his crowd of robot soldiers. "Sigma Force!" General Rilld called out. "You still have an "arrest" mission to fulfill before you head-in to Planet Earth! Carry out! You know what to do!"

"Super Sigma Cannon!" The force screeched, shooting through the ceiling as one...


	18. Episode 18: The Attack On The Lookout!

Episode 18: The Attack On The Lookout!  
>June 22nd, Age 787<p>

Bulma stood with her hands on her hips. "The base is beginning to look fantastic."

The Chief stared in astonishment. "That's wonderful!"

"Yep." Bulma responded. "I'm leaving blueprints from some of our Capsule Corp transportation back at home. We'll have your "mechanics" follow the blueprints, and manufacture more Planet Jido-Kia transportation. Then later, I'll send some of my best engineers back from home to start manufacturing our own models of transportation. You'll be able to "chop" every vehicle you want, then."

"We won't let you down, Bulma," The Chief said proudly.

**=Capsule Corp Spaceship=**

Trunks and Gohan were back at the ship checking out the strange new robot-Gill, that was now part of their team.

"So, what do you think it's really after?" Gohan asked, looking up at Trunks.

"I don't know," Trunks replied. "I wouldn't be so worried if I didn't hack the security... I mean... we're talking about some kind of high-tech robot here.  
>At least, I think."<p>

"Gill." Gill beeped, glaring with a blank stare.

***==Planet Earth - Central City==***

Goten and his girlfriend Valace were taking a walk in the park, talking and laughing together.

"Ice Cream! Ice Cream! "Get your ice cream cones right now!"

"Would you like an ice cream cone?" Goten asked.

"Sure," Valace replied.

Goten ran to the ice cream stand. "I'll take two strawberries, please." Goten handed the ice cream man some Zeni.

Goten ran back over to Valce. "Here ya go!"

"My favorite!" She exclaimed.

"Our favorite," Goten expressed smoothly. "Come on, let's go sit down."

**==Dende's Lookout==**

It was a normal day of training up at the Lookout for Goku, Oob, and Pan.

Goku and Oob were inside their pocket realm. Dende was reading his Guardian Book by the towers. Mister Popo was washing everyone's laundry: their old fighting dougis, so they can have fresh one's for their new training sessions. Pan was meditating on her usual edge of the Lookout, getting tips from Piccolo.

****==Pocket Realm Training Room==****

"That was a good session," Goku coached, standing.

"Ready for another?" Oob asked.

"We'll get back at it later. I'm starving right now!

Oob shook his head in agreement.

Goku opened the door, and Oob followed closely behind him. They walked beside each other down a hallway in the upper part of the temple. They eventually came to some stairs and made their way down to the bottom of the Lookout, passed Dende's throne room, and came outside where everyone else was.

"Hey, everyone!" Goku greeted.

"Hey, Goku," Dende greeted in return, looking back at his book.

Goku yawned. "It feels good to get some fresh air. I could use a big bite to ea—"

***BOOOM*** An explosion sounded at a far end of the Lookout, with smoke and debris in the air.

Everyone on the Lookout quickly threw their attention over to the explosion, waiting for the smoke to clear.

When it did, they saw six figures...

"Greetings, Earthlings!" The leader greeted, in a loud robotic voice.

Everyone grouped together in their combat stances, staring at the new threats on the other side of the Lookout.

"Who are these guys?! Oob questioned.

"I have no clue," Goku replied.

"Heh-heh-heh-" The red leader laughed in a robotic tone. "Captain Crescent!" It announced, throwing its arms up high in dramatic Y-formation pose.  
>**chich chich** Its hands opened up and transfigured into cannons.<p>

"Lieutenant Drill!" a blue Sigma announced, assuming a dramatic pose against Captain Crescent.  
>It threw its arm out to a 90 degree angle. **Zzzz** Its hand transfigured into a spinning drill.<p>

"Lieutenant Chensaw, Droidee Bottee! {matey}" a purple Sigma announced, assuming its own dramatic pose on the opposite end.  
>It threw its arm out to a 90 degree angle. **GRRZzz-GRRZzz-GRRZzzzzzz!** it hands transfigured into a chainsaw.<p>

"Sergeant-specialist Cretesaw!" A gray Sigma jumped in front of Captain Crescent, throwing its arms forward with two circular saws, twirling at a fast speed. **Vzzz-Vzzz/Vzzz-Vzzz**

"Wing Officer Screw!" A small, short, and gray Sigma declared, jumping on the front left, forming a cannon in its chest, and hands while aiming them all straight forward.

"Wing Officer Nail! Another small, short, and gray Sigma declared, mirroring the same as its counterpart.

"We are the Sigma Force!"

"Get ready, everyone!" Goku ordered in a surprised manner. "We don't know what these guys are capable of!"

Sergeant Cretesaw created a ray from its chest, materializing the Dragon Radar.

"Ugh!" Piccolo shrieked in astonishment. "That's the Dragon Radar! How did it get its hands on that?!"

Sergeant Cretesaw grabbed the Dragon Radar with its hands; it clicked the button at the top.

"It appears the Dragon Balls are inside of that tower."

"Heh-Heh!" Captain Crescent chuckled. "Sigmas!" It screeched, firing two rockets from each cannon towards the Z Gang's location.

The rockets flew fast towards the group, with a line of sparks and flames behind them. Goku jumped up towards the rockets and caught them underneath his armpits that propelled him flying upward at an angle, before the rockets exploded in his grasp.

The Sigmas suddenly appeared right in front of the Z Gang. Lieutenant Chensaw swung its energy chainsaw blade at its nearest target-Pan being the one nearest to it.

"What the?!" Pan shrieked, dodging the attack She darted at Lieutenant Chensaw, tossing rapid punches...

Oob rushed Lieutenant Drill and Captain Crescent, only to be overwhelmed quickly by a kick from Lieutenant Drill. Oob fell to the ground.

At this time Goku recovered, and rushed in to help Oob against Lieutenant Drill and Captain Crescent.

**Vsh** Goku vanished midway and appeared a couple meters ahead. Right off the bat, he punched Lieutenant Drill across the area of the Lookout.

"Oob! You get him! I'll take care of the Captain!" Goku quickly looked over at Captain Crescent, charging it that very moment.

Captain Crescent threw a punch at Goku, and Goku threw up his X Guard up and blocked it, but he slid back across the Lookout floor with Captain Crescent chasing right after him.

**==**

"What the?!" Goten shrieked, jumping out of his seat, causing it to fall on the ground.

Valace's mouth dropped "What's wrong?!"

"That's more than sparring," Goten said, staring in the Lookout's direction. "Valace, I'm sorry! I have to go! I'll explain later!" Goten rushed into the sky, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

**= Northern Cold Mountains=**

Tenshinhan threw down his cape. "I must help! Stay here!" He ordered at Chaozu, dashing into the sky, towards the Lookout himself.

**=Kame House=**

"I'll come back and tell you about everything, Master Roshi... if I make it!" Krillin expressed in a worriedly manner a moment before he took off flying away from Kame House, en route of Dende's Lookout.

**==Dende's Lookout==**

Piccolo punched at Officer Screw and connected, but Officer Nail kicked him in his back.

"Ahh!" Piccolo closed his eyes and let out a holler before he threw a spinning kick that forced Officer Neji flying across the air.

Officer Screw punched at Piccolo, and Piccolo blocked it with an opened hand. Officer Neji came flying in fast again and head punched Piccolo, sending him flying in the backwards direction.

Piccolo was flying back with his eyes closed, from the impact; he recovered and fired a Special Beam Cannon, which grazed Officer Screw's side.

Piccolo recovered himself in the air. "Dende! Get Popo and get out of here!" Piccolo took of his cape and head piece, throwing them on the ground.

Lieutenant Chensaw smacked Pan on the surface of the Lookout, and made her bounce somewhat high into the air.

Right when she bounced, Lieutenant Chensaw swung its ki chainsaw at her.

Before it connected, Goten charged-in, shouldering Lieutenant Chensaw in its body, sending it across the Lookout.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan shrieked in a glad manner.

'Let's go!" Goten quickly ordered.

They both dashed after Lieutenant Chensaw, starting their team attack. Pan threw her hands in Demon form, on her forehead. She formed a yellow beam and released. Simultaneously, Goten released a Kamehameha at Lieutenant Chensaw's direction. The blasts budged Lieutenant Chensaw, making him skid across the Lookout. It recovered itself and dashed back at them for, its own attack.

"The other one is going for the Dragon Balls!" Pan cried.

"I got this guy!" Goten responded . Goten dashed at Lieutenant Chensaw. Lieutenant Chensaw swung its chainsaw at Goten, snipping a few pieces of hair that fell to the ground. Goten lowered his position and threw a side kick at Lieutenant Chensaw's side, Lieutenant Chensaw caught the kick underneath its armpit area.

=

"Here are the Dragon Balls!" Sergeant Cretesaw expressed to itself, as it came up to the full set on a table, in one of the rooms in the tower. It absorbed them in its chest, with its Transfiguration Absorption Ray.

"It won't be that easy!" Pan confronted.

"Huh?" Sergeant Cretesaw murmured, looking back.

She threw her palms together, firing a spinning ki blast. Sergeant Cretesaw crashed through the tower, into the sky.

Pan followed through, readying another attack...

=

Captain Crescent threw rapid punches at Goku's face, making him rapidly step backwards. Goku managed to throw up an X block that just allowed him to hold off the last punch in sequence.

Captain Crescent shot rockets from its transfigured cannons, at Goku's defense.

"Erghh—Ahhh!" Goku shouted as he powered up, causing the rocket to explode, dissolve from the output of his ki.

"His Battle Power has risen significantly!" Captain Crescent stated as it stepped back. It scanned Goku through its eyes using its inbuilt Battle Power scanner.

*=Close to Dende's Lookout=*

Krillin and Ten landed on the Lookout, confronting Officer Nail, together.

"Nice of y'all to show up!" Piccolo hollered in excitement, fighting Officer Screw, solo.

Oob was throwing his Lightening Arrow Shower at Lieutenant Drill.

Lieutenant Drill took the barrage attack head on.

"Errgh...! Hyper Human Typhoon!" Oob hollered, attacking Lieutenant Drill. Oob slammed into Lieutenant Drill then quickly darted into the sky, coming back for another collision. "Nothing?!"

Lieutenant Drill's entire body transfigured into a giant drill that corked, dug, and spun inside the tiles of the Lookout from his former standing spot.

"Huh?" Oob murmured loudly, canceling his attack.

Lieutenant Drill dug up right behind Oob and fired a Flame-throwing attack from its barrel. The flame wrapped around Oob and sent him crumbling to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Oob yelled in pain as he burned from the flamethrower attack.

Pan punched Sergeant Cretesaw in its face. Cretesaw aimed its fist at Pan and opened up a barrel that shot small energy nails at her, that connected with her face and into her eyes. Her head went back from the impact but she quickly recovered and punched it again, forcefully sending it flying high up in the air and directly above the center of the Lookout.

**Vsh** She vanished and appeared right above it. Pan hit Sergeant Cretesaw with dual hammer-fist smash attack, sending it flying down hard towards the Lookout's floor, smashing. Once it landed, it took off flying in the opposite direction.

Pan fired a series of barrage ki blasts that chased it. Some hit the ground and caused some smoke and debris. Pan canceled her continuous barrage of Ki blasts and flew fast after it, forming two ki disks that were stacked above each other, with some little space in the middle, throwing them at Cretesaw.

When the smoke debris cleared, Sergeant Cretesaw saw the stacked Kienzan coming straight at it. The disks connected and sawed it in thirds:  
>One disk hit its upper chest and the other disk hit the bottom of its stomach area. The remaining ki blasts hit the area and destroyed the rest of the dead body.<p>

The Dragon Balls spilled out of it and rolled across the Lookout, falling off and dropping down towards Korin's Holy Land. The Dragon Radar smacked hard against the floor, as so a mysterious-looking alien, who fell hard on the Lookout's tiles.

"Oh, jennzoil hell, droidee boddee!" Lieutenant Chensaw screamed in astonishment, dashing after the radar.

Goku kicked Captain Crescent in its face, sending mechanical parts flying. Goku jumped up high into the air. "Ka-me-ha-me..." Goku chanted, with a seriouslook on his face. He looked over at Lieutenant Chensaw running for the radar.

**Vvv!** Goku teleported and elbowed Chensaw in its face, sending it uncontrollably flying, along with its parts, down to the ground.

"Grab that!" Goku ordered Pan.

Pan grabbed the radar and flew fast into the opposite direction.

"Sigma Force! Synchron!" Captain Crescent demanded and shouted, once again throwing up its "Y" posture. "We'll show you our true power!"

The rest of the Sigma Force flew toward Captain Crescent immediately.

"Crescent!"

"Drill!"

"Chensaw!"

"Nail!"

"Screw!"

They combined into each other's parts; they joined together onto one another. A flash went off that blinded everyone.

The flash went away, and there stood a newly transformed Sigma Force soldier. On top of its head was a Y-shaped drill, and it sprouted two wings on its back, as well as a chainsaw in place of one of its regular hands.

"We are the Super Sigma Cannon!" The Sigma Cannon expressed.

"Whoa! These guys can do a lot!" Goku exclaimed in the air. "But it's time to finish this! Ahhh!" Goku screamed, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"His power increased!" The Sigma Cannon stated, scanning Goku. "This victory shall be postponed!"

"Let me handle this, guys!" Goku blitzed the Sigma Cannon.

The Sigma Cannon aimed out its chest, shooting a giant bush of metal spikes that locked around Goku.

"What is this!" Goku yelled in a shocked manner, struggling to break the spikes, in attempt to free himself.

"Gasu Zai!" {Knockout Gas} The Sigma Cannon screeched, spraying gas that hit Goku, directly in his face.

Goku began nodding off. "G-gg-Guys.. G-get out of here!" Goku fell into a cold sleep.

"He won't be out long!" The Sigma Cannon stated. "We must retreat!"

Goku attempted to awake himself; he was slowly gaining his conscious back.

"Egh.." The Sigma Cannon grunted, looking oover at Pan.

Goku finally awoke to 100% and powered up again.

The Sigma Cannon launched off the edge of the Lookout, rocketing downward.

"Ahhh!" Goku screamed even louder while he powered up into a Super Saiyan again, and trying to bust out of the spikes. "AHHH!"

Coming close to Korin's Holy Land-suctioning the Dragon Balls through its hand-barrel, the Sigma Cannon placed a small box, and launched skyward again, passing the Lookout, the atmosphere, and into space.

"AHHHHH!" Goku yelled louder. He finally managed to bust himself out of the spikes. "Ka-me—They got away!"

***==Space==***

"Dammit! We failed that arrest mission again! At least we have the Dragon Balls! Muhaha!" The Sigma Cannon laughed, flying through the space, en route of their secret headquarters of Planet Machin Tetsu...


	19. Episode 19: The mysterious alien, Jaco!

Episode 19: The mysterious alien, Jaco!  
>June 22nd, Age 787<p>

After their failed arrest mission of the mysterious alien and the ambush of the Lookout (to obtain the Dragon Balls for Colonel Rild), the Super Sigma Cannon flew through space, heading back to their headquarters of Machin Tetsu.

Goku dropped, landing on the surface of the Lookout. "Erggh.. They were after the Dragonballs... Dende! Popo! Are you safe?!"

"Yes, Goku!" Dende and Popo came running from a nearby tower.

Dende ran straight to Oob, healing him. After Oob was restored, Dende healed the rest of the injured Z warriors.

"They were tough... some of the most powerful foes we've ever had to deal with," Piccolo stated.

"Today is odd. But nice move earlier, Pan!" Goku praised his granddaughter.

"Yeah, Pan! Nice Kienzan combo! I'm impressed!" Krillin praised as well.

"Rad move, squirt," Goten praised, giving Pan a personal high-five.

"Thanks, Uncle Goten!"

"Ergh...! Those stupid Sigma Force toys are gonna pay for this!" The mysterious squealed, standing to his feet, dusting himself. The mysterious alien faced the confrontation of the Z Team.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Pan questioned, in a somewhat serious manner.

The mysterious alien struck a dramatic pose... "I am a chosen elite member of... those who protect the peace of the galaxy... Jaco! A Galactic Patrolman!"

"'Galactic Patrolman'," Pan questioned, somewhat confused.

"What are you doing here, Jaco?" Piccolo questioned, rushing Jaco to the point.

"I was sent by the Galactic King to warn Planet Earth about the Sigma Legion invaders.

Pan believed Jaco, but she is also not so gullible. "Not to be rude, Jaco, but how do we know you're telling the truth?"

Jaco began sketching. "Do you know who this is? Well, I've known her since she was five-years-old!" Jaco showed Pan the sketch he drew: of Bulma when she was a toddler.

"That looks like Bulma," Pan said, fully believing Jaco.

"Uhh... when she was a squirt, kinda like... you," Jaco re-informed, sarcastically.

"Heh! Watch it, buddy," Pan scoffed, sarcastically as well, pounding fists with Jaco in unison, in the most friendly manner.

"They must have captured you before you made it here to warn us," Oob said.

"Exactly. I left the headquarters... and almost made it here before they destroyed my ship... yeah, that's right! They destroyed my ship and arrested me in space!"

"I presume that "Sigma Force" is heading back to their headquarters?" Piccolo questioned.

"And do you know where it is?" Goten questioned Jaco.

Jaco glared at the ground, in a disappointed manner. "I'm not sure where their headquarters is... Since the Galactic King decided to take part in spying on the machine army, I was sent on an infiltration mission to find their secret base, but they busted me right before I found it; that's why they were after me here to Planet Earth. I was just too slow!"

"Are there any other threats we should worry about?" Goku asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is. I'm when of another machine soldier killing thousands of people from different planets. As we speak a fellow patrolman is infiltrating that giant monster...!"

Piccolo intensified his frown. "Ugh! Where?!"

"...Let me page Redjic and see where he has followed Lieutenant Lood.

**Zipzip!**

"That's ridiculous! How could my communicator be busted in a time like this! I'll have to ask Bulma to fix it for me."

"Bulma is on a trip out in space," Goten informed.

"In that case, I'll have to fix it myself."

"You're more than welcome to stay here, Jaco," Dende said, smiling with open arms.

"Oob and I will get back to our training. Keep us updated, Jaco!" Goku said, smiling.

"Will do. I'm lackin' in the tech skills department, so this fixin' is gonna take some time..."

"I'm gonna catch back up with my girlfriend, you guys!" Goten waved, smiling as he took off.

"See ya, Goten!" Everyone waved.

Goku and Oob began their training once again.

Pan did the same, under Piccolo's instructions tbefore she headed home for the day.

The End of Chapter Three...


	20. Episode 20: Jaco tracks Redjic!

Chapter 4: The Machine Militia  
>Episode 20: Next Destination: Planet Pital! Jaco tracks Redjic!<br>July 13, Age 787

-Three weeks later-

July 13th, Age 787

"This building looks wonderful, Ms Bulma!" Chief Kia expressed, standing next to the newly built Capsule Corp addition.

"I'm glad you life it. I left blueprints of some of our latest technology."

Bulma and Chief Kia finished their business discussion.

**=Capsule Corp Spaceship - The Space Gang's Spaceship=**

Trunks, Gohan, and Gill were back at the ship, preparing it for their next take-off to their next planet.

"We're heading to Planet Pital next," Trunks expressed, punching the planetary coordinates in the UPS.

"I'm excited!" Gohan said.

"Me, too. I think it's time about time for a change of environment."

Moments later... Xam. brought Bulma to the ship.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Bulma." Xam. opened the door for Bulma.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Xam. You and your planet, it's an honor sharing our business with you all. You guys are all really interesting."

"That means a lot, Bulma. I hope to see you soon."

Bulma waved goodbye, entering the ship.

"Hey mom, are you ready?"

"Yes, honey, I'm ready to go. Planet Pital next, right? We should arrive in about a couple months."

"Yeah, but Gill actually gave us some shortcuts to get there in about half the time."

"A shortcut? A month? You can't beat that!" Bulma said in excitement.

"No kidding," Gohan said.

"Gill has all of the coordinates to the entire universe, as if he were a walking UPS himself," Trunks informed.

The ship was making its way through the atmosphere and then into space. They took off in route of their next destination: Planet Pital...

Trunks set the ship on autopilot, standing.

"What are you up to now?" Gohan asked Trunks.

"I think I'm going to go exercise a little. I don't have anything else to for this long trip ahead of us. Good thing for the shortcut..."

"Gill is glad he can help. Gill."

"You couldn't find out where he was from when you checked his programing?" Bulma asked.

"I couldn't find any information like that. The only thing that Gill said he knows about himself is his "'model number'."

"That's odd. This robot must have gone through a tragedy, or got his memory erased before it arrived on Jido for whatever reason."

"What's his number?" Gohan asked.

Bulma looked at Trunks with the same curious look as Gohan.

"He said it is PG120MT2006ES."

***==Planet Machin Tetsu==***

"Everything is going according to plan," Colonel Rild said to himself, sitting in his chair in front of his large monitor. "Even the Colonel's big mission is upcoming..."

***==Planet Earth - Dende's Lookout==***

Jaco was inspecting the completion of his fixation, of his damaged communicator. "There! It should be working. Let's give Redjic a buzz!"

The Z Gang surrounded Jaco, observing the phone call.

**Beep beep** Jaco placed his hand on the receiver, waiting on his fellow patrolman to answer.

"Redjic here..."

"Hey, Redjic, this is Jaco. Long story short: I escaped from the Sigma Force, and I'm here with the heroes of Planet Earth on said planet. The Sigma Legion fled, but we need to know your location... Lieutenant Lood is still running amuck."

"I am on Planet Rood-I will meet you here."

"Planet Rood?! That's way in the South Galaxy! I am on my way, Redjic!"

"Lieutenant Lood is on Planet Rood, in the South Galaxy..." Jaco informed the Z team.

"Oob and I will go with Jaco to confront this "Lood" machine," Goku expressed, assuming teleportation form. "I hope we can find your partner... he's pretty far away, and I've never felt his ki before... Are you there, Kibit-Kaioshin?!"

**Kai Kai** We've been tuning-in, Goku. I'm ready when you are."

"Great! Are you guys ready?" Goku placed his hand on Kibit-Kaioshin's shoulder-Oob followed. Jaco did the same, following them.

**Kai Kai** The squad teleported, en route of Planet Rood.

***==Planet Rood==***

**Kai Kai** Kibit-Kaioshin, Goku, Oob and Jaco arrived on Planet Roodo.

"What's your "20," Redjic?"

"I'm gonna head back to the world of the Kaioshin... Let me know if you need anything, Goku."

"Right. Thanks again."

**Kai Kai**

"Redjic should meet up with us any second."


	21. Episode 21: Redjic, Galactic Patrolman!

Episode 21: Redjic, Galactic Patrolman! The Evil Doctor!  
>July 13, Age 787<p>

***===Planet Machin Tetsu===***

**ding** sounded Colonel Rild's communicator.

Rild pressed a button, answering.

A hologram of a blue man with an orange mustache, orange long hair , and dark glasses appeared before him.

"Doctor Mu, you have returned," Rild greeted in excitement, grinning.

"Yes, Colonel Rild. I've been away working on the new assets for our army. They will be a great addition once they are finally finished."

"I have somethin' for you, Doc." Rild withdrew a Dragon Ball, placing it on a small platform on the desk.

"The Dragon Balls, huh?"

"Yes, sir," Rild answered placing the last Dragon Ball on top of the platform. "The Dragon Balls are coming your way."

Via particle conversion, the Dragon Balls disappeared, appearing before the evil doctor.

"I am grateful, Colonel. I will fulfill my end of the bargain once the war is over."

"Thank you, Doctor. I am also grateful."

"I see you have gotten your legion in order, finally."

"Yes, they are going to be all right. They can use a good beatin' every now... it's mostly to keep myself in shape. Muhaha!"

"In short time, we'll turn this entire universe into our own Machine Army! Muahaha!" Doctor Mu laughed in excitement.

"My mission to challenge the greatest warrior in the universe is soon... I should get back to my training," Rild mentioned, lightly slamming his desk.

"He and the target will be taken care of when the time is ready. Right now, I need you to ensure Lieutenant Lood... "recruits" more human populations to our army... muhaha!"

"I will ensure that gets accomplished, Doctor."

Doctor Mu's hologram faded.

"Lieutenant Lood has awaken and uncovered hiding from Planet Rood's moon. Yes, it has made way to the planet to begin the "artificial human transfer... I may safely return to my training session."

**Doctor Mu's Laboratory**

"Muhahaha, great! My Baby Project is finally drawing near... to its completion!"

"Once his growth reaches full development, he's going to raise ample hell amongst every single Saiyan that dare oppose me... and my plans for universal conquest – muhahaha! And who are we going to start off with? Why not the prince!? I can't wait to witness him fall to my feet!"

***==Planet Rood==***

"Redjic should meet up with us any second," Jaco informed.

"That must be him!" Oob pointed to a figure flying-in.

**Chooost!** The tall, green-skinned alien landed before the squad.

"Hello, comrades," Redjic greeted.

"Greeting, Redjic. What is the latest scoop on Lieutenant Lood?"

Lood has awoken and moved here from this planet's moon-it has already begun "absorbing" more people, if you will. It won't be long until that monster makes way to the North Galaxy, not to mention all the others.

"Let's go confront this 'Lood machine monster...' I'm ready to see what its about!"

"It has an undetectable presence, and people are suffering as we speak. Follow me."


	22. Episode 22: Confront Supreme Lieutenant

Episode 22: Confront Supreme Lieutenant Lood!  
>July 13, Age 787<p>

***==Space - Vegeta's Spaceship==***

***==Capsule Corp Spaceship - Vegeta's Spaceship==***

Out in space, Vegeta was training in the duplicate spaceship.

Gravitron Bicycle: "Gravity Bike initiated. Testing your fitness for amount of gravity you can withstand."

Vegeta utilized the newly-built Gravitron Bike, for testing and training.

The small screen on the Gravity Bike read: "350 G."

*Meter: 358—362—36-2—363—363—*The gravity bike's pressure increased

A tunnel-shaped impact wave of force circled around the entire bicycle system and Vegeta himself. Vegeta gripped tighter, struggling.

*smash!* Vegeta was ejected from the bike, smashing into the floor.

"That won't stop me!"

***==Space - Space Gang's Spaceship==***

Trunks was tinkering with Gill, in his mini personal lab.

"Gill, I think I'm beginning to find that lost memory you had stored deep in your drive system."

"Gill thinks we can get to Planet Pital even quicker. Gill" Gill opened up a small satellite, scanning the universal area. "Gill. Gill can get us another shortcut to Planet Pital... in just one day."

"Wow! One day?! You're the greatest, Gill!"

"Gill has radical capabilities. Gill just has to re-learn them,"

"No kidding. I think your map has just outdone our "high-tech Capsule Corp" map. You've been a big help... I hope we can find out more out about you." Trunks stared into Gill's blanks eye.

Trunks grabbed Gill from the table, heading downstairs to the control lounge.

***==Planet Rood==***

"Lood!" A giant, yellow robot slowly walked through cities, zapping fleeing people with its "Artificial Human transference" eye beams.

**ZiipZiip!** The beams smacked against the people, covering them in a metallic symbiont-they then dematerialize, transferring to the Machin Tetsu headquarters.

Redjic leading the pack, the squad flew-in, confronting Lieutenant Lood.

"Where are those people going?! They're just disappearing...! Right before us!" Oob shrieked, setting Jaco to his feet.

"Lood is a force to be reckoned with... we must stay on our guard," Redjic warned, drawing two hilts. Redjic activated his patrolman energy swords-lasers firing from the hilts.

Jaco drew his patrolman blaster, spinning it in a dramatic fashion.

Goku and Oob assumed their combat stances.

"You should be thankful, Oob...! You're still getting spoiled with strong opponents!"

"I'm ready to see the hype of this Lood machine, Master Goku...!"

Lood stared upon its confronters

"Lood?"

"Don't let its innocent nature fool you. Rumor is: "Lood is some apparent 'Machine God of the Moon'," hence why the person in charge places it on moons to hide, before activating it to commit mass extinctions. If my hypothesis is correct, the missing people would be for additions to their army.

**ZipZip!**Lood fired eyes beams at the Z squad.

They leaped high from Lood's attack, reaching its face.

**Wham!** Motioning a torso-360, Lood smacked Jaco-almost hitting the others as well.

**Bam!** Jaco smacked into the ground, sliding.

"...Why do I even try?"

Redjic rushed at Lood's head, slicing away with his laser swords. "I've already discovered this monster's weak spot-we can take it down if we work together.

"We won't need a weak spot, will we Oob?" Goku said, smiling.

Smiling, Oob flew ahead of Goku, slamming a hard punch into Lood's chest, budging it. "Argh!" Oob slammed another punch, attempting to prove physical superiority over the giant machine.

Lood answered with a powerful right fist Oob caught the gigantic punch, budging from Lood's amazing strength.

By that time, Goku rushed in to assist Oob and Redjic, tossing a 45 degree kick, aimed for Lood's head.

"Lood!"

**Vooooooosh!** Lood fired a chest-motion-energy-fire, punching Goku and Oob across the sky.

Oob jumped back, avoiding Redjic's slashes. Oob sent the same heavy punch at Redjic, as it did against Oob moments prior. The punch smacked into Redjic, dropping the Galactic Patrolman near his ally.

"I gave my mission my all..." Redjic said in a weak manner, nearly falling unconscious.

-HA!" Goku and Oob hollered, in unison, firing their Kamehameha Waves into Lood's abdominal.

Lood took the blasts head-on, leaning over from mild damage.

Goku gave his arrogant glare. "That slowed you down, didn't it?"

Lood slowly assumed its tall posture-fried circuits sparkling all over its injured area. Lood slowly turned its head.

**Fooosh!** Lood ascended, facing a nearby village.

Opening its mouth, Lood fired a gigantic motion-energy-fire, zapping the village.

**Pooosh!** The city exploded, leaving the below human population transformed into miniature mechanical rabbit dolls.

Lood wasn't finished, zapping more nearby cities for further human absorption. Lood used a breath-vacuuming technique, suctioning the dolls into its mouth. As a consequence, Lood's yellow color turned into a dark orange, somewhat growing in size.


	23. Episode 23: Level 3--Full-Power!

Episode 23: The Space Squad vs. Lieutenant Lood-Level 3 Full Power!  
>July 13, Age 787<p>

Lieutenant Lood finished its power-up, towering higher over the Z squad.

"Be on your guard, Oob. He looks like he's gotten stronger!" Goku warned.

**Chich!** Lood detached its torso, launching it spinning at Goku and Oob.

**Wham!** Lood's torso smacked into Goku, sending the Saiyan flying.

"Goku!" Oob hollered, witnessing his sensei smashing into the ground, catching himself to a knee by grabbing the dirt.

"He he! I think I'm the one who needs to be on guard! Lood is fast!"

Oob stepped forward, cupping his fingers together, concentrating ki. "I've got this!"

Lood's torso reconnected to its bottom half.

"Papayan Bullet!" Oob hollered, firing the giant ki sphere.

Lood blitzed toward the incoming blast and Oob, vanishing out the way, leaving an illusion as "dodging evidence."

"It just ran passed my attack! How is it so freakin' fast?!"

**Zzz!** Lood suddenly appeared before Oob, throwing swift-hydraulic yoyo punches amongst the young warrior.

Oob responded with swift punches of his own, matching Lood's.

**Shh!** Goku appeared by Lood's head, assuming "turtle" formation.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, firing the Kamehameha Wave at Lood.

Lood used one of its hands to deflect the blast.

Still holding onto his fireball, Goku yanked his cupped hands, changing the direction of the Kamehameha Wave, for another attack on Lood.

Scanning another incoming Kamehameha Wave, Lood left the confrontation with Oob, running in the opposite direction of the trailing blasts.

Lood cut a quick corner, zipping back toward its two enemies. Lood hopped high into the air, heavily smashing the ground with both its hands.

**Zoooooo!** Beams of ki wildly shot from the ground, zapping both Oob and Goku.

The heroes fell to the ground, singed from the powerful rays.

Lying facedown, Goku struggled to open his eyes, gritting his teeth. "I-I think we underestimated Lood, Oob. He he! I should have known he would have been at least this strong, considering what we've had to face already!"

Lood began hovering, opening its mouth wide, charging a doll beam finisher.

"We aren't gonna lose," Goku reassured, still fighting to open his eyes.

**Zsh Zsh!** Jaco opened fired with his blaster, shooting Lood in the side of its face, interrupting its finishing attack.

Jaco assumed his dramatic pose, congratulating himself for the "good shot."

Lood was angered, setting its attention on Jaco.

Cuffing chains around his hands, Redjic tossed a long slack of the chains at Lood, wrapping it between the connecter of its "upper and lower" halves.

"Liut. Lood!" Lood shouted, resisting Redjic's restraint.

Oob stood to his feet, observing the awesome teamwork of the Galactic Patrolman.

"I'm restraining it as much I can...! The core is its weak spot! Attack it, NOW!" Redjic ordered Jaco, struggling to death.

"Right!" Jaco said, hopping into the air in a dramatic fashion, firing his blaster at Lood's core.

**Boom!** the lasers connected with Lood's core destroying it. The explosion sent the mecha machine high into the air, with its arms and legs detaching from its body base.

Lood was immensely weakened...

"Argh!" Oob took off sprinting toward Lood.

Goku finally opened his eyes, smiling big.

Oob leaped from the ground, wrapping himself in his "Majin Ball," rushing-in full force.

Oob unraveled himself, barging inside Lood, ending up in its large empty, stomach.

Oob assumed "turtle" formation once again, this time for the finisher.

"Ka-me-ha-meee-HA!" Oob hollered, firing his Kamehameha Wave through Lood's chest.

The beam penetrated though Lood and exited at an angle, into the dark sky.

Lood's face went into a big shock, as its remaining parts blasted higher into the sky.

Oob jumped out of the back exit-wound.

The rest of Lood's parts exploded, raining to the ground.

The Z squad defeated Lieutenant Lood.

Oob fell to his knees, celebrating his victory.


	24. Episode 24: The New Assignment!

Episode 24: The Recovery - The New Assignment.  
>July 13th, Age 787<p>

Goku ran to Redjic, who had fallen to the ground again, aching from pain and exhaustion.

"Redjic, are you okay?" Goku approached Redjic's side.

"...Ergh," Redjic grunted, struggling to open his eyes.

"Is Redjic okay, Goku?" Oob asked, holding his wounded arm.

"Yes, I think he'll be okay. This'll fix him right up."

"Huh? You had Beans this entire time, Goku?"

Goku smiled. "Eat this, Redjic."

Redjic opened his eyes, swallowing the Senzu Bean.

"I'm all better now, you weren't kidding."

"Yeah... You just ate what we call a "Senzu Bean." We grow them back at our home… Oob!" Goku tossed a bean in Oob's direction.

Oob caught the bean, eating it.

"Heh heh... I was wondering how long it was going to take you to drop the stubborn act and take advantage of Lood's weak spot, Saiyan," Redjic laughed.

Goku smiled at Redjic.

"You did well, Oob, I'm really impressed," Goku praised.

"Indeed. Your master taught you well," Redjic praised.

"Thank you," Oob replied, modestly.

"You did an awesome job, too, Jaco," Redjic praised his ally, smiling.

"Thank you, Redjic. So did you."

Goku held out his hand out. "All right, shall we head out now? Redjic, would you like to go to Earth with us?"

"No, that is okay. I am going to report back at the Galactic Patrol headquarters. Jaco can reach me, if you need me."

"Right," Goku said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Goku and Oob. For some reason, you two have inspired me to get even stronger."

"You can come by Earth to train with us any time you want." Goku placed his fingers on his forehead.

Oob touched Goku's hand, and Jaco placed his hand on Oob's shoulder.

"See ya, Redjic," Jaco said, vanishing with Goku and Oob.

***==Planet Earth==***

Goku, Oob and Jaco appeared on the Lookout.

"Goku?!" Piccolo said, glaring at the group.

"Hiyya."

Piccolo approached the group. "We could sense everything from here. It felt like you guys had your hands full."

"Oh yeah, we did. There are some strong folk out in the universe."

Moments later...

Piccolo stood, arms crossed, chatting with Goku. "Lood, huh? Absorbing populations of people for a 'machine army'? I don't like the sound of that."

"Me neither. And I have a feeling there's more than Lood we should worry about," Goku replied.

Pan joined the discussion with Goku and Piccolo. "Too bad the Dragon Radar got damaged during the fight. It'd be easier to find them since they have the Dragon Balls."

"That's true, Pan. It looks like we're gonna have to manage without it. I still find it strange that they even had the Radar in their possession... I hope Gohan and the others are okay.

***==Planet Machin Tetsu==***

Rild was walking down the hallway of the M2 headquarters. "That was a nice workout. It's always nice to beat on that pathetic Sigma Six, whenever I feel like breaking a sweat." Rild approached his office, entering. He then sat in his chair. "Let's check on Lieutenant Lood's progress."

**beeeeeeeep!**

"Something isn't right! Huh?! I'm not receiving any trace of Lieutenant Lood's signal, could he have been defeated by someone?!"

** beeeeeeeep!**

"What?! That's impossible! Who could have challenged Lood that fast?!"

**chichichichichichichchi** Rild punched on his keyboard.

Doctor Mu's hologram appeared...

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Doctor Mu, I have bad news. Lieutenant Lood may have been defeated."

"You can't be serious, Colonel! Explain!"

I'm uncertain! After I made sure Lood was activated and walking the grounds of the planet, I left to sharpen my skills. I never would have thought I would return to find out it was destroyed.

"The Galactic Patrol must have warned our earthling targets about us. They have been infiltrating us, ever since the army's militia surfaced.

"I'm terribly sorry, Doctor Mu. I will make-up for this by defeating the greatest warrior in the universe—I am just waiting on your call, sir."

"That assignment is drawing near. But, before you go and do that, I have something else for you to do."

Colonel Rild waited for his next instructions.

"There's a Saiyan warrior by the name of "Vegeta," out in space. I think he would be a great asset to the army, as a reborn machine mutant.  
>I want you to send your Sigma Legion after him, and lure him back to Machin Tetsu.<p>

"What's his spatial location?" General Rilld asked.

"He is flying through universal-sectorAL1061912esyx. He isn't that far away from here. Can you handle this task?"

"Sir. I will get right on it."

"Don't fail me." Doctor Mu's hologram faded.

Rild began punching on his keyboard again. "Sigma Gundam Legion: there is your assignment! You better not fail!"

**=M2 Headquarters==**

"Sigma Force!" The Super Sigma Cannon shouted, flying out of the ceiling of the M2 Headquarters, en route of Vegeta's location in space.

**=Colonel Rilld's Office=**

**chichichichichi**

"Hello, Agent T2006. Make sure there are no delays of your friends' arrival on Planet Pital."

~~~

"Gill. Yes, sir," Gill responded through the communicator, on Rilld's desk.

"You're a great little scout, aren't you? This is going to be good."


	25. Episode 25: The Space Attack on Vegeta!

Episode 25: The Space Attack on Vegeta! – The Space Gang Arrive on Planet Pital.  
>July 13th, Age 787<p>

***==Space==***

"Super Sigma Cannon is prepared for the forthcoming combat mission! Vegeta, in soon time, you will be in the hands of General Rild for his own personal doing, muhahaha!"

***==Space - Vegeta's Spaceship==***

Vegeta was floating the air, surrounded by several ki deflectors machines. Vegetas body was bruised, head-to-toe.

"Argh!" Vegeta hollered, firing more ki balls at the machines. Vegeta swiftly dodged his own ki balls, getting hit by some.

***==Planet Earth - Dende's Lookout==***

"So what do you think we should do now, Goku?" Piccolo asked-the two standing at the edge of the Lookout.

"I think we should just wait it out and see what happens. Gohan should be capable of handling himself. Vegeta should be able to, too."

Piccolo looked down, with a serious look on his face. "I guess you're right. I can't believe we have so many unknown adversaries, some even stronger than the likes of Majin Boo."

"Yes, I know. Surprising, no doubt."

"Hey, Grampa."

Goku turned around, facing Pan. "What's up, Pan?"

"Do ya want to spar?"

"Sure! Hey, Piccolo, I'm gonna spar with Pan. We'll finish this later."

"Right."

Pan jumped back to the center of the Lookout-Goku slowly walked towards her, tightening his belt.

"What's the true motive behind these mechanical foes?" Piccolo asked himself.

Pan threw her hands back in "turtle" form. "Ka-me-ha-me…."

"Startin' off hasty, huh? That's my granddaughter."

Some time later...

***==Space - The Space Gang's Spaceship==***

"It looks like we aren't too far from Planet Pital," Trunks announced.

"Gill. Planet's atmosphere is withstand-able for all three of you. Gill."

"Well, there you have it. We're going to have a more convenient visit," Trunks expressed.

"Indeed we are," Bulma said. "Planet Pital sounds better already!"

"Ha ha! I'm more eager just thinking about it!" Gohan laughed.

Trunks looked down at the UPS. "We have about twelve hours left. I'm going to get some rest. I don't want to drag during the tour."

"I hear ya, Son," Bulma said, closing her magazine.

***==Space - Vegeta's Spaceship==***

Vegeta was unwrapping the bandages off of his arms. "A nice little go. Kakarrot, I know you're preparing for our next fight, just as I."

**BOOOOOM** The spaceship temporarily went off of its track, from a forceful impact on the side.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta rushed to a side window.

"Ah, you must be Vegeta. We are the Sigma Force, and we've come here to call you a pathetic loser."

"What the hell is that thing? Is that all you came here for?"

"We would fight you, but you're too much of a coward to challenge us, seeing how you haven't even left the inside of your piece of junk lemon to do anything about what we just did, muhahahaha!"

"You have some nerve ramming into my ship like you just did. You also have a lot of nerve challenging me with such mindless confidence! Too bad I can't breathe in space; otherwise, this would have been done already!"

"Then, it looks like you're a waste of time, then. Muhahaha! We'll just find someone who has the stomach to face us! Perhaps your wife and kids on Earth may pose a challenge."

"How dare you!"

"Muhahaha! We know what to do!"

**Booochoooshhhhhhh** The Sigma Cannon rocketed away from the ship.

"Oh, no you don't!" Vegeta rushed to the control board of the ship

"You may know where my wife and son lives, but did you know she's a genius that installed a satellite radar, which tracks your every move now?  
>I know you're trying to bait me somewhere, perhaps where you just came from." Vegeta's smile and hunger grew.<p>

Vegeta's ship made a change of directions, en route of Machin Tetsu...

"Pitiful humans-they are just too predictable! We'll have a promotion in no time! Muhahaha!"

July 14th, Age 787

Half a day past.

The Space Gang reached their destination of Planet Pital. The spaceship hovered over the beautiful blue hospital planet.

-UPS: "You have arrived at your destination of Planet Pital-going in for auto-landing in one minute, if no response."

"It looks like we've made it." Trunks expressed to the others. He started typing on the screen of the UPS to send it down to the planet.

The ship landed on a landing dock, not far from the giant hospital cross ground-sign.

**tssss** The ship's doored opened.

The gang exited out of the ship.

A tall man wearing a white coat approached the Z Gang. "Why, hello. Welcome to Planet Pital. I am Doctor Kang, the head doctor of Planet Pital. It's an honor to finally have you three.

"Hello," Trunks, Bulma, and Gohan greeted in unison.

"I'm looking forward to having a great exploration with you all. I know all three of you have vast interest in technology. Our planet has plenty of that. Please, come, follow me. We can discuss everything once you guys get settled in."

Doctor Kang turned, leading the gang toward the hospital.

***==Planet Machin Tetsu==***

Rild stared at his monitor hologram. "The Super Sigma Cannon has returned."

**BOOOM** The Sigma Cannon landed, desynchronizing into five soldiers.

The "Sigma Five" walked toward the M2 Headquarters.

"All right, bots: we're waiting on Vegeta to catch up-and Colonel Rild's final orders...!"


	26. Episode 26: Vegeta vs The Sigma Force!

Episode 26: Vegeta vs. The Sigma Force! – Rild Attacks The Space Gang!  
>July 14, Age 787<p>

**==Space - Vegeta's Spaceship==**

-UPS: "You have arrived to your tracked destination, landing in one minute, if no response."

Vegeta glared out the window, at the M2 Headquarters, the first sight upon seeing when arriving to Planet Machin Tetsu.

**==M2 Headquarters==**

Rild sat back in his chair, legs kicked on the desk. "Our friend has finally arrived. He will be yours soon, Doc Mu. Muhaha."

Vegeta's ship landed on a platform in a battle site portion of the planet. Vegeta smirked. "There they are."

The five remaining members of the Sigma Force stood, waiting on Vegeta's arrival.

"Hello," Vegeta greeted his mechanical opponents, exiting the ship.

"We're glad to see you've made it," Captain Crescent expressed in a smart-alecky manner. "We were beginning to get bored from you taking ages to get here!"

"Heh-heh-heh. I think you mean you were beginning to rust. I'm curious to know how you know so much about Earth, and how you found me so easily in space... But, I'm aware you ingrates aren't the type to talk... so shall we get this fight underway?

I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into... talking to the Sigma Gungam Legion that way." Captain Crescent scanned Vegeta, using its inbuilt Battle Power scanner.

An X-Ray-like image of Vegeta showed in Captain Crescent's eyes, with a series of foreign numbers and charts scattering rapidly.

"You pose no threat. Though, that may not be all of the power my scanner is picking up at this moment."

Vegeta's grin grew, studying Captain Crescent's observation.

"Chensaw!" Captain Crescent screeched.

Lieutenant Chensaw blitzed Vegeta, transfiguring its arm into a chainsaw.

**GRRZzzzzzz!** Chensaw swung its chainsaw at Vegeta's head.

Igniting an aura, Vegeta ducked Chensaw's attack, countering with a kick, sending the machine flying past its partners.

Wing Officers Nail and Screw were charging Vegeta from behind, locking respective half-nelsons on each side of Vegeta.

Vegeta threw his full attention back ahead of him, seeing Lieutenant Drill attacking him in a spear-like formation.

Vegeta quickly tossed an X block, struggling to hold Liutenant's powerful, spinning drill.

Captain Crescent was next in line, aiming both its cannons at Vegeta—firing two rockets.

**Bakoom!** The rockets connected with Vegeta's face, causing an explosion. As a result, Vegeta was thrown backwards.

Lieutenant Drill aimed its newly formed barrels at Vegeta, firing a large outpour of flames, from its flamethrower.

"Ergh..." Vegeta opened his eyes, grunting.

**Vsh** Vegeta vanished, missing the dangerous outpour of flames.

The flames dispersed across the ground.

Vegeta wiped his lip. "You guys aren't bad. I'm impressed."

"Sigma Legion-regroup!" Crescent ordered. "Are you going to give yourself up yet? You just lost!"

Vegeta smiled. "You're a fool...!"

Crescent turned to its subordinates. "We're the fools? "Muhahaha! Hey bots, we just kicked his a***, and we're the "fools" here..."

The Sigma members followed with robotic laughter.

"Heh-heh-heh, I was giving you tin cans a test drive, since I can't feel your kis."

"Testing us?!" Crescent questioned.

"Yes, my robotic friend. Ahhh!" Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"What's this?! He can transform just like the other warrior we encountered on Earth!"

"So, you must have ran into Kakarrot before me. I'm not sure how you scrap heaps made it past him, but it won't be the same dealing with me. Let's see your true form!"

"You heard him!" Captain Crescent yelled at his subordinates. "Sigma Force! Synchron!" Crescent tossed its arm in "Y" formation. "We'll show you our true power!"

"Crescent!"

"Drill!"

"Chensaw!"

"Nail!"

"Screw!"

**chich chich** went the sound of its cannon, on its arm.

**GRRZzz** went the sound of the chainsaw, on its other arm.

"We are the Super Sigma Cannon! Prepare your doom!"

**==M2 Headquarters==**

"The situation is under control." Rild typed on his keyboard, activating his communicator. "Agent T2006, plant the "Particle Conversion Transport" device. I am coming to your location."

~~~

"Yes, sir," Gill replied through the communicator.

***==Planet Pital==***

Gill was heading to the spaceship. Once Gill arrived to the area of the spaceship, it dropped down to the ground and ejected a small, round device.

"Agent T2006 has planted the Particle Conversion Transport device."

~~~

"Excellent," Rilld replied.

~~~

Gill arrived back to the hospital-Trunks, Bulma, Gohan, Doctor Kang and Nurse and a nurse were conversing.

Doctor Kang and his nurse were inspecting Capsule Corporation Dyno Caps. "It's an honor you executives are satisfied with what our planet has to offer. We are looking forward to the Capsule Corp. expansion."

***==Planet Pital==***

A laser ray shot out the small "Particle Conversion Transport" device that Gill planted for Colonel Rild.

**Shoooooosh!** Rild materialized, standing on Planet Pital.

"Hmm, this is it. Where could he be?"

=

"Huh?!" Gohan shrieked, looking in Rild's direction.

"I sense it, too! That doesn't feel right! Someone with horrible ki is here!"

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked, confused.

Doctor Kang and the nurse stared and confusion.

"We should check it out, Gohan!"

"I agree!" Gohan replied.

Trunks and Gohan sped off toward Rild.

=

"Ah, he's decided to greet me instead," Rild said, sarcastically.

Gohan and Trunks arrived, hovering in the air over Rild.

"Who is that?!" Gohan asked, puzzled.

"Whoever it is, he looks like he's looking for trouble."

"Hello, you must be the greatest warrior in the universe. The honor of us finally meeting: I am Colonel Rild, of the Machin Militia."

"Machin?" Gohan started.

"Militia?" Trunks finished.

"That's enough introductions!"

Rild dashed Gohan and Trunks.

The duo assumed their combat stances, waiting on Rild's first move.

**Vsh** Rild vanished, appearing next to Trunks.

**Wham!** Rild kicked Trunks in his head, downing the young Saiyan.

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled.

Gohan charged Rild, throwing a series of punches.

Rild evaded Gohan's attacks. "Arhh!" Rild countered with a "Metal Beam."

Gohan dodged the beam-the beam hit the spaceship, turning it into metal.

"Trunks!" Bulma hollered, rushing to Trunks's side.

"Our spaceship? What did you do to our spaceship?!"

"Hmph-hmph-hmph. "Machin Tetsu" is all you need to know at this moment."

"What?! Machin Tetsu?!"

Rild quickly dropped to the portable Particle Conversion Transport device.

"No, this isn't over yet." Gohan rushed Rild, once again.

Full of arrogance, Rild smirked at Gohan, dematerializing.

Gohan punched the air, where Rild had disappeared. "Huh?" Gohan murmured, raising his eyebrows and glasses.

"He vanished?!"

***==Planet Machin Tetsu – M2 Headquarters==***

Rild materialized inside his office. "Hiis title fits him well. I indeed have a challenge on my hands—this isn't going to be easy."


	27. Episode 27: Round 2!

Episode 27: The Space Gang Heads To Planet Machin Tetsu! Round 2!  
>July 14, Age 787<p>

"Trunks! Are you okay?" Gohan rushed to Trunks's side, as well.

"Y-yes... I'm okay. He kicked me hard, but not that hard... It's like he wanted me alive for some reason."

"He said something about a "Machin Tetsu." I'm thinking that's where he fled to."

Bulma's face frowned. "Well, if it's a planet, then there isn't a reason why the UPS couldn't track it... But look what he did to our spaceship! That jerk!

Trunks rubbed his head. "Why would he purposely leave us stranded if he wants us to follow him to that planet? That doesn't make sense."

"I have no clue right now. I just if everyone on Earth is okay. He seems to know of me, personally."

**Blllriiiiiiiiinnngggg** Gill utilized an inbuilt thawing device.

The metal around the spaceship thawed, dissolving.

"Nice, Gill!" Trunks praised.

"Gill," Gill answered in a modest tone.

"Well, let's see if we can find that place that monster was talking about." Bulma entered the ship-Trunks, Gohan, and Gill followed.

**bleeeep** the UPS sounded. "Invalid space coordinates. That location is not in our system. Please try again."

"That's odd."

**bleeeep** the UPS sounded. "Invalid space coordinates. That location is not in our system. Please try again."

"Why isn't it working? Aren't you able to use your satellite to track far away locations?"

"Gill can try." Gill ejected its satellite.

**beep-beep-beep** the signal sounded.

"Gill has tracked Planet Machin Tetsu... its coordinates are "Universal-areaPG1205T2006ES."

Bulma entered the coordinates.

-UPS: Universal-tract area found. There are no existing worlds in that location. Would you like to head to that tracked area?"

"Ugh." Bulma sighed while turning around to look at Gohan and Trunks for an answer and hopefully for some help.

Gohan's face was full of curiosity.

"That Rild guy wouldn't lie, would he? This is tricky... I think we should follow the coordinates and check everything out."

"There is no tellin' what's been going on under our noses," Gohan expressed.

Bulma typed on the keyboard, pulling the lever to raise the spaceship.

"In destination of "Universal-areaPG1205T2006ES." Your arrival time is due in 45 minutes," the UPS instructed.

"Machin Tetsu, here we come," Bulma said.

The Capsule Corp spaceship took off from Planet Pital—en route of Planet Machin Tetsu.

**==Planet Machin Tetsu==**

Vegeta threw his hand in front of him, firing a large Big Bang Attack at the Sigma Cannon.

"Hmmp-hmmp," The Sigma Cannon chuckled. It arched backwards, using its drill to dig into the ground, barley missing the Big Bang Attack.

Vegeta smirk. He looked at the ground, seeing the Sigma Cannon heading his way.

It busted out the ground, aiming its cannon at Vegeta's face, firing a large red rocket.

Vegeta deflected the rocket, countering with a jab, connecting and budging the Sigma Cannon.

The Sigma Cannon recovered, swinging its chainsaw.

Vegeta ducked, arching, double-kicking the Sigma Cannon in its chest, sending it flying.

*Vsh* Vegeta vanished, appearing in front of the Sigma Cannon, throwing a downward punch at its face, connecting, sending the Sigma Cannon flying toward the ground.

Falling the Sigma Cannon, ejected, which wrapped around Vegeta's leg.

"What the?"

The Sigma Cannon yanked Vegeta.

As soon Vegeta reached, the Sigma Cannon swung its arm, transfiguring it into a hammer, knocking Vegeta into the ground.

The Sigma Cannon fired a chest-full of missiles, into the crater Vegeta rested in.

**BAKOOM**

"Nice work, bots." The Sigma Cannon praised itself, activating its scanner.

**deet-deet-deet-deet**

"He's still alive! Mu-heh-heh-mu-heh-heh!"

The smoke cleared-Vegeta was standing to his feet.

Vegeta clinched his fists, powering-up. "Ahhh!"

**deet-deet-deet-deet**

-Chich**  
>-Grzzz**<p>

Vegeta finished powering-up, ki-spamming the Sigma Cannon.

The Sigma Cannon blocked the spamming ki blasts with its chainsaw.

*Vsh* Vegeta vanished, appearing next to the Sigma Cannon, throwing interlocked hammer fists into its head-drill, cracking it.

The Sigma Cannon fell hard-Vegeta sprayed it with another ki barrage.

**Kaboom!** The ki blasts smacked against the Sigma Cannon.

The Sigma Cannon rebounded, flying towards Vegeta in a spear-like formation, with its damaged drill rapidly spinning.

*Ssh* The Sigma Cannon appeared before Vegeta, head-butting him with its spinning "Killer Driller" attack.

Vegeta answered by grabbing the Sigma Cannon's leg-Vegeta tossed the Sigma Cannon.

"Errrr!" The Sigma Cannon screeched in anger, catching itself in the air.

Vegeta threw up his hand again. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta fired a larger, super Big Bang Attack at the incoming mechanical soldier.

**Pooosh!** The Big Bang Attack connected, leaving more damage on the machine.

"That was some attack. We would have been finished if we hadn't thrown up our guard."

"Heh-heh-heh... There's more where that came from."

"Er-eh? You're a liar. We don't feel pain, but you've entirely pissed us off. It's time to end this."

"I've delt with clutter like you before. And how come you haven't come at me yet, you scrap heap?"

**hisstss** went the sound of steam, coming from the Sigma Cannon's head and chest.

"We don't have time for all of this trash talk! It's time to finish you off once and for all!"

"That sounds like a typical broken machine, heh-heh-heh. Once it's broken it starts to get repetitive—like a broken record, I might add. I think it's time to send you to the trash. I'll show you what the prince of Saiyans is capable of... when he gets serious."


	28. Episode 28: Rild's deadly drop-in!

Episode 28: Vegeta Destroys the Super Sigma Cannon! – Rild's Deadly Drop-in! – The Space Gang Arrives on Machin Tetsu!  
>July 14, Age 787<p>

"We aren't that far. About fifteen more minutes," Bulma announced.

"Trunks, do you feel that? Vegeta is fighting."

Yes I do, Gohan! But against whom or what? I can't sense anyone else, and father seems to be fighting seriously.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."

***==Planet Machin Tetsu==***

Vegeta assumed his powering-up stance again, reaching his full-power.

**da-deeet** "This should be his maximum."

Vegeta dashed, socking the Sigma Cannon in its face, finishing with a 180 spin kick, sending the machine and its fragments flying.

Vegeta appeared over the Sigma Cannon, elbowing it in its back, sending it into the ground.

Vegeta came down for a stomping finisher-the Sigma Cannon threw up its cannon arm, transfiguring it to a slender cannon.

The Sigma Cannon fired ki needles in Vegeta's face, as a distraction...

The Sigma Cannon released a dark black smoke from its chest, clouding the area and Vegeta's ki sense, momentarily.

Vegeta punched into the smoke, missing the Sigma Cannon, as a result of it ascending.

Vegeta trailed after it-the Sigma Cannon transfigured its chainsaw into a Gasu Zai {Knockout Gas} canno, releasing a large amount of spray in Vegeta's forefront.

Vegeta dodged the gas, witnessing the Sigma Cannon preparing another attack...

The Sigma Cannon aimed out its chest, shooting a giant bush of metal spikes at Vegeta.

A large aura surrounded Vegeta; he burst through the spiky metal net, meeting the Sigma Cannon.

Vegeta threw an upward hook at the Sigma Cannons abdomen, punching a hole through its body, exiting his hand out through the upper part of the its back.

Sparks and fragments scattered everywhere.

The Sigma Cannon swung its chainsaw-Vegeta dodged, punching the chainsaw off the Sigma Cannon's body.

Vegeta grabbed the Sigma Cannon by its arm, tossing it over his shoulder, to the ground.

The Sigma Cannon hit the ground hard, bouncing.

**==M2 Headquarters==**

"Oh, no!" Rild exclaimed, jumping out his chair.

=

The Sigma Cannon slowly, stood, running away from Vegeta.

Vegeta threw both his hands in front of him. "Final Mortar Attack!"

The Final Mortar Attack landed on the Sigma Cannon . **BOOM!** The Final Mortar Attack exploded on contact.

Parts of the Sigma Cannon went flying around the area.

"And that is the end of them."

Vegeta took a glance at the M2 Headquarters. "Whoever sent those machines must be in those headquarters.

**Hoi Poi!** Vegeta tossed a Dyno Cap, withdrawing a biker jacket, putting it on.

Vegeta took off toward the M2 Headquarters.

**==M2 Headquarters==**

"He defeated the Super Sigma Cannon-I now see the reason Doctor Mu wants to convert him into machine mutant. He'd be a great ally.

Using his "thru metal" technique, Rild blitzed through the ceiling, without even crashing.

=

"I can feel an enormous ki heading this way," Vegeta stated.

Near the center point of the battle site and M2 Headquarters, Vegeta and Rild met each other.

"Why, hello. My name is Colonel Rild, of the Machin Militia."

"You must be the leader of that little squadron I just defeated."

"Yes, and I'm entirely impressed. They aren't nearly as strong as me, so I'll be handling what they couldn't take: the trash. I wonder how so many of you full-flesh-andblood warriors are able to get as strong as yourself."

"I earn for how powerful I become unlike you robot freaks."

"Hmph-hmph-hmph. I can truthfully say that, 'I have too,' my friend. I have too.' And, I'm different than the others… I'm not fully mechanical like them. I'm a species mutated with robotic features, and much more... A cyborg, if you will...

But anyway, I dig your ego-you are going to make an efficient subordinate. We can do this the the easy way or the hard way: the easy way will be  
>'you and I become great friends after all this is over'."<p>

"Heh. You have me wrong. You're foolish for thinking that I will join you and this pathetic little army of yours—and that makes you just as foolish as them for thinking that they can defeat me!"

"Hmm... I knew you would say something like that. You're the one who is foolish."

Vegeta dropped down in his powering-up stance, clenching his fists. "Ahhhhh!—erahhhh! Ahhh!" Vegeta yelled, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. Lightning sparkled around his body.

"It seems you're able to increase your power by emitting these transformations."

Vegeta observed Rild for a moment charging him, throwing a punch to his face.

**Wham!** The punched connected, budging Rild.

Vegeta didn't stop there; he quickly threw rapid punches-Rild managed to dodge them all.

Vegeta threw both of hands back, charging a giant sphere, throwing it at Rilld's face.

**Vsh** Rild vanished out the way.

**Ssh** Rild appeared in a different area, dashing Vegeta. Vegeta threw both of his hands out in front of him, gathering energy for his Final Mortar Attack.

The little bit of ki Vegeta could gather, before Rilld approached, he sent flying in Rild's direction.

Rild vanished again, appearing next to Vegeta, hooking him in the stomach. Rild palmed Vegeta's face, dishing more hook's into the Saiyan's gut, tossing him into the ground.

Rilld arched forward, with his mouth opened.

"Huh?" Rild murmured, interrupting himself, observing the hovering Capsule Corp spaceship.

The spaceship landed-Gohan and Trunks swiftly exiting.

"They've finally arrived."

Trunks flew to Vegeta's side.

Gohan approached Rild.

"It looks like you've finally made it. Agent T2006 has completed his mission. He will have a promotional upgrade for his class in our next assembly."

"Whaa-?" 'T2006'?"

"T2006?" Trunks calmly shrieked, looking up from Vegeta.

"Yes. Agent T2006!" Rild called.

"Gill."Gill hovered to Rild's shoulder, glaring at Gohan and Trunks.

"This is Agent T2006'. He is the Machin Militia's top undercover spy—a soon to be 'Blue and Gold' medalist of the army, for his supportive duties.

"Not only was he able to scout powerful warriors, such as yourselves, for important fighting stats, but he was able to lure you all here to our home base!"

"Gill's been spying on us, huh?" Gohan asked. "What a shame on."

"Gill, you traitor!" Trunks barked. "How could you?!"

"Gill."

"Muhahaha! Don't have such hard feelings towards 'Gill', he was only doing what any other loyal soldier would do for his army. And before I get too caught up in my personal work..." General Rild dropped into his powering-up stance.

The planet of Machin Tetsu started shaking drastically.

Gill was blown away from Rild's shoulder.

Gohan stared down Rild, feeling out his ki output. Gohan's blue jacket dramatically waved from the wind.

Shocked - Trunks observed Rild, sweating.

"Trunks, you need to get Bulma and Vegeta out of here. This guy is even stronger than Majin Boo, and we both know firsthand that can be a horrible opponent to face."

"Right!" Trunks agreed, fflying with Vegeta on his shoulders, toward the spaceship.

"Not so fast!" Rild barked, interrupting his power-up, firing a Metal Beam.

"No!" Gohan yelled, turning for the rescue.

Gohan was too late-the Metal Beam hit Trunks transforming him into a metal slab, Vegeta as well.

They both fell hard, stacking on the ground.

=

"Trunks! Vegeta!" Bulma yelled from the spaceship, watching through the windshield. "Gill… How could you?" .

=

"Turn them back! This fight is between you and me!"

"Ha! You can have them back if you win this little showdown of ours, but don't get your hopes up."

Gohan assumed his stance, tightening his fists. "All right, Rild. It appears you're gonna force me to fight you by hurting my friends... Now I'm forced to kill you. Ahhhhh!" Gohan powered-up, shaking the entire planet!


	29. Episode 29: Son Gohan vs Colonel Rild!

Episode 29: Showdown Begins! – The Greatest Warriors Duel! – Son Gohan vs. Colonel Rild!  
>July 14th, Age 787<p>

"All right, Rild. It appears you're gonna force me to fight you by hurting my friends... Now I'm forced to kill you. Ahhhhh!"

"Hmph-hmph. it seems he's a tad bit stronger than I expected."

"Ahh!" Gohan finished with a medium pitched yell as he finished his power up.

- "Ahh!"  
>- "Ahh!"<p>

Gohan and Rild blitzed each other, throwing ki-charged punches at each other.

**booom!** their fists collided, causing a giant force of energy to shine off contact.

Gohan motioned a 360 spin kick, connecting with Rild's head, slightly pushing him back.

Rild quickly recovered, stumbling from the kick; he dashed back at Gohan.

Rild threw another powerful punch at Gohan.

Gohan ducked the punch, countering with an uppercut against Rild's chin-Rild's head went back, as a result.

Rild answered with a head-punch, budging Gohan across the sky.

Rild rushed Gohan, tossing a 90 degree-angled kick at Gohan's body.

Gohan blocked the kick, giving Rild a serious stare, teeth gritting.

In a flash, Rild's eyes lit, with strange, green patterns of foreign numbers scattering.

"Gill." Gill ran over to Vegeta and Trunks's metal slabs.

Gill semi-ejected a dematerialization device, sucking up the slabs. Gill dropped a portable transportation device, dematerializing itself for teleportation.

"Gill!" Gohan yelled, throwing his attention over to fading robot.

"You should be worried about yourself!"

Rild elbowed Gohan in the cheek.

**Vsh** Gohan vanished taking a swift recovery, disappearing out of his former spot.

Gohan appeared behind Rild, throwing a flying upper-kick, connecting with Rild's neck.

Rild went a good distance, eyes squinted.

**Vsh** Gohan appeared behind Rild, hitting him in the face with a ki-charged punch, connecting.

Gohan's next move was painful gut punches-Rild tensioned his face, as a consequence.

Rild had enough, firing a point-blank Metal Beam-Gohan canceled his hammer-fists barrage.

**Vsh** Gohan vanished from his former spot.

**Vsh** Rilld vanished as well.

**Boom!-Boom!-Boom!** Gohan and Rild exchanged two punch collisions, finishing with a single kick collision.

**Vsh** Gohan vanished once more, appearing in Rild's face.

"You can't keep up with my speed!" Gohan yelled, kicking Rild's head.

The attack sent smashing into a street, in a nearby M2 city.

Gohan threw both hands together, in V-formation, firing a yellow beam at an downward angle into Rilld's direction.

Rild quickly stood up—jumping out the way of the "Demon Flash."

Gohan landed, a quarter-mile from Rild.

An aura formed around Rild. "Hmph," Rild snarled, dashing.

Gohan dropped into his combat stance, waiting on the incoming attack.

Once Rild reached half-way, he fired a sudden "Rocket Punch."

Gohan's face lit from astonishment. "Huh?"

The Rocket Punch hit Gohan, repelling him backwards.

Still running, Rild fired his other hand-an open "Rocket Hand," which grabbed Gohan's face, circling him in roller-coaster-like directions around the city, smashing him into a large M2 building, pinning him.

By this time, Rild caught his other hand with the tip of his forearm, attaching it.

Rild appeared in front of Gohan, gliding forward with his forearm out, to attach his other "loose" hand, which pinned Gohan to the building.

"Mu-ha-ha!" How do you like that? Rild drew his arm for another punch.

"Arghhh!" Gohan screamed, firing dispersing ki blasts into Rild's stomach.

"Erggg!" Rilld shrieked, in pain.

Gohan quickly canceled his spamming ki blasts, cupping his hands in "turtle" form. "Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled, firing his Kamehameha Wave into Rilds forefront.

**PaKoooosh!** the Kamehameha sent Rild pinball-smashing into two buildings...then skidding across a street.

Gohan flew over, hovering over the same street.

Gohan landed on the street.

From the attack, Rild suffered a body full of damage.

"Heh. You know, Rild, I have to say you're an assuredly skillful opponent. I would like to see my dad fight you."

Rild opened both eyes. "Is that so? Mu-ha-ha! Indeed, I'm a truly skillful warrior, but you haven't even seen the peak of my true power or skills just yet."

"Errggghhh!" Rilld grunted, clenching his fists.

The ground formed white-liquid metal spread all over.  
>The entire planet of Machin Tetsu was covered in white liquid metal - Rild's own powers he released from his body.<p>

=

Over in the battle site, pieces of the Sigma Force regenerated, twirling in a liquid metal typhoon.

In liquid form, the cyclone headed across the area, splashing onto Rild.

**Pooosh!** Smoke passed, hiding Rild.

"Shogan Rilld!"

**GrrZzzzzzzz** sounded Rild's spinning drill, on one hand.

**Tssssss** went the sound of hissing smoke, which exhaled through the holes of Captain Crescent's armor.

"I am the Mightiest Warrior in the Universe!" Shogan Rild announced

Gohan's eyes grew wider. "No kidding!"

Rild sprouted wings from Crescent's armor.

**Tooost** a red mouth cover slid across Rild's mouth.

"Let the games begin!"


	30. Episode 30: Power-loving Assassin!

Episode 30: Power-loving Assassin! Gill And Trunks's Secret Plan.  
>July 14th, Age 787<p>

"Wow, Shogun...! You're an incredible! I'm amazed warriors such as yourself exists! The universe is big, after all!"

"I was surprised when I found out warriors strong as you existed. That's why my "bio-mechanical operation" had to be as efficient as possible."

"How come you're so focused on defeating me?"

Rilld smiled. "I'm an assassin who seeks nothing but power. And a brilliant scientist, by the name of Doctor Mu, discovered me, promising me what I desired. I had no other reason but to accept a substantial offer. My promise of power coming from the "mechanical" upgrades, and the fortune of earning a single wish of my desire-a wish from those magical orbs you despicable earthlings call the 'Dragon Balls'."

"What?! You're after the Dragon Balls?!"

"After? Why, they are already in Doctor Mu's possession. You may not know who the Sigma Force is, but they are a personal squadron of mine, who fulfilled the task of taking the Dragon Balls.. just not too long ago."

"So they've been to Earth already?! Man, I hope everyone is okay. So much is happening all at once! And matters are even worse if Rild is telling the truth about the Dragon Bal—"

"So are we finished with this discussion?" Rilld interrupted, dropping down into his combat stance. "I have a job I have to finish. An assassin warrior like myself always enjoys a good fight before turning the expansive head in for my prize, heh-heh-heh."

Meanwhile…

**==M2 Headquarters==**

"Gill, Gill, Gill." Gill was walking down the first-floor hallway of the M2 Headquarters.

"Greetings, Agent T2006," said a small group of private M2 soldiers.

"Greetings, Privates."

Gill arrived to the elevator.

"What floor shall I take you to, Agent T2006?" An operator robot asked.

"Gill will go to floor-3. Gill has an assembly. Gill"

The particle conversion shaft arrived to the third.

Gill walked, reaching Rild's office. Gill opened the door, walking inside.

Gill ejected its transfiguration implement from its body.

**Blllriiiiiiiiinnngggg** the implement sounded-Trunks's slab appeared before Gill, melting.

"Err-Err." Trunks muttered-his eyes still closed, gritting his teeth.

Trunks fell from the air, knees hitting the ground. "Huh? Gill?" Trunks asked in a slight confusion.

"Our plan has worked," Gill stated, in excitement.

"It looks like it did, Gill! Great job! My father got caught and turned into metal too, right?"

"Yes," Gill replied.

**Blllriiiiiiiiinnngggg** Gill activated its implement once again, releasing Vegeta's metal slab out its system.

The slab fell down on the ground, in front of Trunks.

"Gill must not transfigure your father's slab to normal yet. Gill has to send your father's slab to Doctor Mu's laboratory... so Doctor Mu won't suspect."

"Hmm, good thinking. Go ahead and send my father via the 'Particle Transport System', so Doctor Mu will have it on his records. However, I personally wouldn't mind meeting this Doctor Mu for myself, and soon. Let's see if you're able to hack into Rild's computer system-to what this infamous 'Doctor Mu' is up to."

Gill picked up the slab, hovering to the computer. Gill placed the slab, pressing a button-sending Vegeta to Doctor Mu's lab.

After, Gill ejected another implement device, inserting into a slot on Ril'ds computer.

"This may be complicated for Gill to do alone. Gill may need your help."

"And I may need my mother's help. Can you still bring her here, directly from the ship, Gill?"

"Yes." Gill ejected a portable transportation device. "Gill planted one in the spaceship, for this sole purpose. Gill"

"Great."

**==Capsule Corp Spaceship==**

**Beep Beep—Beep Beep**

"Huh? What is that?" Bulma asked herself, confused.

Bulma walked towards the entrance, noticing a small device placed on the ground.

**Beep Beep—Beep Beep** the device sounded again.

Bulma picked up the device, observing it with a great amount of interest on her face. "What is this thing?"

**choooosh!** the transportation device sounded, deteriorating Bulma.

"Whaaaa!" Bulma screamed, in immense shock.

She disappeared from the spaceship.

**==M2 Headquarters — General Rild's Office==**

**choooosh!** went the sound of the transportation device in Rild's office.

Bulma appeared before Trunks and Gill.

"Trunks! You're all right!"

"Yes, I'm okay, mother. Everything from 'Gill turning me into a metal slab to bringing me to these headquarters' was a plan that Gill and I plotted together, once Gill told me about Rild's entire plan of 'challenging Gohan and turning the entire universe into a machine mutant army. He also told me about an evil doctor, who also has wicked plans in store for the universe."

"But how come neither of you said anything earlier? And where is Vegeta?"

"Rild's been spying on us since I found Gill. Gill has an inbuilt record system allowed Rild to see Gill's and ours every movement while we were traveling throughout space. Gill managed to sneak said information to me, as I was tinkering on him down in our basement.

If I said anything aloud, Rild would have heard,and matters would have been more complicated than they are now. Also, this doctor may have some devastating plans in store for father's custody. For now we had to send him to Mu's lab, so he wouldn't become suspicious."

"My gosh… how come Gill decided to turn his back on his own planet—army, I might add?"

"Gill likes the way Trunks treats him. Trunks acts like a friend toward Gill. Trunks doesn't treat Gill like a soldier, but a close friend."

Trunks grew a big smile, looking at Gill. "It appears to me that it's a 'destined reprogramming'."

"Fair enough. I respect your wishes for wanting to be one of the good guys, Gill. So what's the problem now?"

"To find out Doctor Mu's plan, Gill has to hack into his computer system... but he said that's going to be complicated."

"I can try my best to help. It looks like this is something that needs to be done quick."

Bulma sat in Rild's chair, checking out the giant keyboard of his super computer.

Connected, Gill began scanning the computer, setting-up for Bulma.

**==M2 City==**

"So are you going to give up or are drag?" Rild asked, in an arrogant manner.

Gohan clenched his fists. "Errrahh! Argherr!" Gohan's black hair shot, in an intense motion-his eyes turning green. A yellow aura surrounded Gohan, as he attempted to bring out his Super Saiyan transformation.

**deet-deet-deet-deet** went the sound of Rild's inbuilt battle power scanner.

"Ahhh!" Gohan fully tapped into his Super Saiyan state.

"What do you say, Shogan? Shall we continue this fight?"


	31. Episode 31: The great discovery!

Episode 31: Gohan, The "Golden Warrior" vs. Shogan Rild! — The "hack" into Rild's Super Computer. — The great discovery in Doctor Mu's Laboratory!  
>July 14th, Age 787<p>

**boom!** Rild and Gohan collided ki-charged fists, vanishing after the impact.

**Vsh - Vsh — bom! bom! bom! bom!** went the sound of continuous aerial striking.

A moment after the commotion, Gohan connected a punch, following with a kick.

Rild recovered himself. "Erugh- Erugh- Erugh- Erugh!" Rild fired a ki volley.

Gohan deflected the volley, approaching Rild.

**Vsh** Rild vanished, throwing a forearm-punch aimed at Gohan's head.

Gohan blocked the punch, with all his might.

"Killer Driller Attack!"

Rild threw his arms together, transfiguring dual-spinning drills.

Rild blitzed Gohan, in a spear-like motion.

Gohan retreated into another M2 city.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me..." Gohan chanted, charging the Kamehameha Wave in his hands.

"You don't think I was ready for something like that?" Rild boasted on Gohan's tail.

A blue flash went through Rild's eyes.

Gohan was in the gesture of turning to fire his attack.

Columns of solid metal barged from the ground, hitting Gohan from underneath, attaching.

The columns rocketed Gohan higher-as he tried to regain himself.

Rild motioned a misdirection, flying up-along the columns.

"You may be faster than me, but can you run away from the planet of Machin Tetsu itself?!"

Gohan hung his arm over the edge. "Ahhh!" Gohan fired a ki blast down-along the columns, destroying the columns from the base.

Rild caught up with Gohan, swinging a liquid-metal samurai sword.

**==M2 Headquarters — Colonel Rild's Office==**

"I can still sense Gohan and Rlld fighting. They seem to be almost even."

"Okay, I managed to somewhat hack inside Rild's command prompt, by decoding his computer's encryption. It was actually pretty easy since I was able to sync Gill's inner program with Rild's computer's main drive; they have similarities in their software programs. Let's see… It looks like I have two more layers of passwords to get through. I have to be careful, because the firewall blocking everything is really sensitive. One goof up can shut his entire computer system down, and then we'll really be out of luck."

"So what's next?" Trunks asked.

"Well, since Gill is connected to Rild's computer system, and both are similar models of each other, I'm going to have to continue to go through Gill's program which is the only software device that can sync to Rild's computer. By going through Gill, I may be able decode the next two passwords, as I did the last one. Luckily we have Gill here to bridge us to Rild's computer's midpoint."

Gill, didn't you mention there's a chance Doctor Mu could be idling away from his planet, to be at another location?" Bulma asked.

"Yes." Gill replied. "Doctor Mu frequently visits the 'Empire Star,' to work on the machine army."

"What all do you know about this 'star'?" Trunks asked.

"Gill doesn't know much, but Gill knows strong soldiers of the Machin Milita are constructed there. That's where Gill was born. Gill"

"That makes sense," Trunks said. "They seem to have a well-built organization here. The universe is one big place."

"Indeed it is, Son. Indeed it is."

**beep-beep- beep- beep- beep- beep- beep- beep- beep- beep** went the sound of Rild's computer.

"Huh, it seems I managed to crack-in!"

"Mom, you're a genius!" Trunks replied.

"Since I can activate Rild's command prompt, let's command it to tell us what Doctor Mu is up to, shall we?-

Yep, sure enough—Doctor Mu has left Rild reports about his every movement. The last report says 'he checked-in the Dawn Star', just as Gill said. He hasn't sent a report stating he was back since, so I think it's safe for us to go take a look around his lab. But his lab is located on another planet, not far from here. How will we get there?"

"Colonel Rild travels through 'Particle Conversion Transport'. He uses this machine to transport to different locations around the M2 sector, and around the universe. Gill."

"Well, let's travel through his machine, then." Trunks instructed. "I'm sure it heads to Mu's lab, without a problem."

Gill hovered to Rild's transportation machine, Trunks and Bulma following.

Gill punched on the keyboard. A laser ray shot from the top and bottom of the machine, dematerializing them.

They disappeared en route of Planet Mu—Doctor Mu's laboratory.

***==Planet Mu==***

Gill, Trunks, and Bulma appeared in Mu's transportation machine, exiting.

"So this is Doctor Mu's lab?" Trunks asked, studying the lab, checking out scientific scrolls and plans, which were scattered across numerous.

Trunks picked up scrolls, observing them.

Bulma made her way over to Doctor Mu's super computer, resting in the opposite corner.

Walking by, she noticed Vegeta's metal slab hovering on top a pillar-machine.

"Well, there's Vegeta."

"We'll get you out of there as soon as possible, father. Just believe in us."

Reaching the super computer, Bulma sat in Mu's chair and began typing.

**dwreeet** went the sound of Mu's computer.

"Oh, wow! I guess Doctor Mu didn't feel the need to secure his own computer. I'm able to access into his reports and data that he leaves on his computer. Let's see what he's up to."

-Super Computer: "Command Prompt accessing. What is your system command?"

"Recent reports." Bulma said aloud, typing. "Yep, Doctor Mu checked out and went to the 'Dawn Star'. Perhaps to work on more machine monsters, as Gill said before. We must hurry before he does decide to come back."

"Are you able to check what he plans on creating at this moment?"

"Let me search though more stuff."

***==M2 City==***

Gohan was panting hard, looking up at Rild-bullets of sweat running down his face.

"Am I too much for you to handle?!"

"Err… No! I can't find an opening on him!"

"Time to end this game!" Rild declared, transfiguring his arm back into a drill.

"Rild Heavy Duty Drill!" Rild shouted, pointing his spinning drill at Gohan.

The drill grew fast, dropping upon Gohan.

Gohan caught the plummeting drill, by the tip.

"Let's see if you can survive this one!" Rild began gliding, causing the drill to make Gohan slide across the surface of the ground.

Gohan's feet began sinking into the ground-Rild gaining superiority.

"This is some attack! I'm not gonna be able to hang on for much longer!"

***==Planet Mu – Doctor Mu's Primary Laboratory==***

"Oh, my!" Bulma shrieked.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"A 'Baby Project' doesn't sound too appealing. I have a feeling that could be one of Doctor Mu's top schemes."

"'B-baby project'? That does sound dangerous!"

"It's located in the upper lab. Let's go look at it."

"I'm anxious to see what this 'Baby Project' really is."

"Gill. This way." Gill hovered up a fleet of stairs, which led to a door.

Bulma raised from the chair, following Trunks to the door-Doctor Mu's laboratory.


	32. Episode 32: The deciding bout!

Episode 32: The Deciding Bout Of The Greatest Warriors! – The Z Gang Unifies!  
>July 14th, Age 787<p>

***==The Dawn Star==***

Within the M2 District, was the "Dawn Star," acting as a moon to Planet Mu.

"Muhaha! My army is complete! I can smell the sweet taste of 'universal subjugation' in the air, as it's brewing! No one will be able to stop me!  
>Firstly, my army will aid me in capturing the entire universe, to turn into machine mutans, then my 'Baby Project' and I will take down any remaining, pitiful Saiyans that so decide persistence...-<br>And if my valuable 'colonel' captured the prince of Saiyans, then my plans will be complete. And since my wonderful Baby Project is coming along near to its own completion, the mighty colonel will soon say hello to his own demise… when my Baby sends him straight to Hell!"

Doctor Mu put his hand on his chin, staring at the ground. "Yes, my plan to 'eradicate the Saiyans' is within grasp; it almost seems like a dream!  
>Or perhaps… a nightmare for those disgraceful primeapes!"<p>

"Fortunately enough - I was able to obtain a large enough Machine Mutant army before Lieutenant Lood perished."

**beeeeeeeeeeep!**

"Yes, the Division I soldiers are prepared for their imminent combat...!"

***==Planet Mu – Doctor Mu's Primary Laboratory==***

Trunks, Bulma, and Gill were walking down the stairs of Doctor Mu's primary laboratory. Once they got to the bottom of the fleet of stairs, they headed toward Doctor Mu's super computer.

"I'm glad we were able to put a stop to that terrible threat... before it even made it out of its tank." Trunks expressed.

"I'm with ya. We seem to have out-smarten Doctor Mu."

***==Planet Machin Tetsu – M2 City==***

Gohan was persistently sliding across the ground, sinking deeper.

Rild kept pressure on his "Rild Heavy Duty Drill."

"Ergh… How am I going to stop him?!" Gohan closed his eyes, almost giving-in.

"Just when you think you're bested... is when you have the potential to be stronger than you were, Son. Remember...! If you get angry, there is no one that can stop you. No one!" Goku coached to Gohan, in Gohan's thoughts.

"You're right, father!" Gohan yelled, hearing Goku's spiritual advice.

Gohan quickly opened his eyes, gritting his teeth, even harder than before.

Gohan intensely pushed his hands against the spinning drill, unleashing his inner rage.

Gohan threw an upward kick, connecting with the bottom of the spinning drill, dismembering it from Rild's arm-sending it flying higher into the air.

The drill landed in a distant area, away from their combative location.

Rild regenerated his missing appendage, back into his regular hand.

Gohan dashed Rild. "Hiyyaaa!" Gohan approached Rild, with his arm drawn.

Gohan uppercut Rild in his chin-his head flinging from the impact.

Gohan then grabbed Rild's arm, spinning and tossing the machine mutant.

"Ergh…" Rild opened his mouth, firing a Metal Beam.

**Sssh** Gohan appeared behind Rild, looking over his shoulder, smirking.

"What?!" Rild shrieked at Gohan's taunt.

Rild tossed an elbow, aimed for Gohan's head.

Gohan dodged the elbow, kicking Rild into the sky.

Gohan dashed, his hands interlocked together.

Gohan smashed Rild in the back, propelling him farther...

"Where did all of this power come from?!" Rilld thought to himself, flying in agony.

Gohan postured his hands in "demon" form.

"Super…sonic…Demon Flash!—"

Rild opened his eyes, witnessing the incoming Demon Flash.

"NO!"

**BOM!**

The smoke cleared, with no trace of Shogan Rild. Gohan defeated his opponent...

Gohan crossed his arms, in a conceited manner. "Heh. Shogan..."

Meanwhile…

***==Planet Mu – Doctor Mu's Primary Laboratory==***

"Since we're done here, I think we should go back to Gohan, now." Bulma instructed.

"I think so too, and especially if Rilld has been beaten. We should probably fill Gohan in on everything that we've came across."

"And we should defrost Vegeta before we leave, too." Bulma said.

"Not yet." Trunks stated seriously. "Doctor Mu should be returning in any given moment. I still don't want him to get freaked out about anything out of the ordinary and flee while we're getting Gohan."

"I guess you're right." Bulma said while looking over at Vegeta's metal slab hovering over the pillar. "We should go before he does get back. We don't want to get busted."

"All right, let's go." Trunks directed as he started heading over to Doctor Mu's Particle Conversion Transport Machine.

Trunks opened the glass door and entered inside with Bulma and Gill following closely behind him. Gill hovered over to the keyboard and started typing on it to access the transport machine. A laser ray shot from the bottom and the top of the glass cylinder and caused all three of them to slowly start dematerializing. They all disappeared and were en route of the Capsule Corp spaceship.

Meanwhile…

***==Planet Earth – Dende's Lookout==***

"…U-uhh-uhh," Piccolo muttered.

"Gohan… That power." Goku finished for Piccolo. "I-it's amazing! He must be fighting! We must go now!"

"I'm ready when you are, Goku!" Oob said.

"I'll go, too!" Piccolo said, turning closer to Goku.

"Right." Goku put his hands in 'teleportation' form.

"I'm going too, Grampa!" Pan demanded, running to Goku. She placed her hand on Goku's leg.

Goku looked down at Pan, forming a smile. "Popo, Dende, Jaco-we're going to follow Gohan's ki."

Goku teleported, en route with the gang to Machin Tetsu.

***==Planet Machin Tetsu – M2 City==***

Goku, Oob, Piccolo, and Pan appeared on a street, in the M2 city Gohan was in.

Gohan's face brightened. "Huh? Father? Piccolo? Pan? Oob? I see you guys finally decided to show up."

"Hey, Gohan." Goku greeted, studying Gohan.

"Hey, Papa!" Pan greeted, excitedly.

"Gohan is a Super Saiyan again!" Piccolo exclaimed. "No wonder his ki is great!"

"Wow… No kidding!" Goku replied.

"I had no idea that Gohan could even transform into a Super Saiyan, much less be this powerful!" Oob expressed, amazed.

Gohan closed his eyes, regressing-joining the group.

"Hey, guys!" Gohan greeted.

"Hey, Papa!" Pan ran to Gohan, hugging him.

"Hey, sweetheart." Gohan kneeled, hugging Pan.

"Wow, Son, I had no idea that you were this it looks like you learned to unlock Super Saiyan again too!"

"Yeah, it took a little training, but I somehow managed to do it. Haha!."

"What happened here?" Piccolo asked, serious.

"Hey!" Trunks waved from the sky, flying in with Bulma and Gill.

Trunks landed within the Z group.

"Trunks! I thought you were a goner!" Gohan studied Trunks, Bulma, and then Gill, relieved.

"Nope." Trunks replied. We sure do have a lot to tell you all. Shall I get started?"

Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Oob, Pan, Bulma, and Gill looked at Trunks, waiting for the explanation of the entire matter in hand...


	33. Episode 33: The secret, evil life-form!

Episode 33: The Z-Gang Chases Down Doctor Mu – The Secret, Evil Life Form!  
>July 14th, Age 787<p>

***==Planet Mu – Doctor Mu's Primary Laboratory==***

Doctor Mu materialized inside of his transportation machine, inside his primary laboratory.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm," Doctor Mu chuckled in a serious tone. "My colonel has fulfilled his duty. The monumental prince is now in my custody. Once my 'Baby' hatches from its incubator, Vegeta will be right there for my Baby to nourish on! Muhahahaha!"

***==Planet Machin Tetsu – M2 City==***

"All right, I'll start off," Trunks undertook, stepping closer to everyone in the Z-Team.

**+++**

"Wow, a lot has gone on in space without us even knowing!" Goku replied to Trunks and Gohan, after their long exchange of information with each other. "A warrior stronger than the Majin Boo you fought on Earth?! That's crazy! I figured there were more enemies out in space than just the ones we fought on Earth, but I didn't think there would be any at that level of power!"

"And that sounds like only the tip of the iceberg," Piccolo replied. "An evil doctor, a so called 'Baby Project' that was in the middle of development, and the doctor wanting Vegeta in his custody? It seems things were really going to get out of hand if you, Bulma, and Gill hadn't made it in time, Trunks," Piccolo complimented to Trunks. "Now I wonder why they would want to get their hands on the Dragon Balls."

"Maybe what any other villain in the past would want the Dragon Balls for," Goku replied. "Perhaps to help them take over the universe. But we aren't going to let that to happen...are we, Pan?"

"Right!" Pan gave Goku the peace sign.

"Luckily we were able to retrieve them back," Bulma expressed. "They should be safe, since they are tucked away in the ship, which I have in a Dyno Cap, that's on me."

"Trunks, I have another question," Piccolo said. "How sure are you that the 'Baby Project' has been shut down? If Doctor Mu is still there, maybe he has the ability to revive it, something we certainly have no knowledge of."

"Piccolo poses a good point," Gohan chimed-in. "I think we should free Vegeta and stop Doctor Mu for good."

"Right," Goku replied. "We should all go now, then." Goku put his fingers on his forehead. "I can't sense any ki coming from anywhere around here. I'm not sure where to take us."

"Gill." Trunks ordered, in a friendly manner.

"Gill." Gill dropped a portable transportation device. "Everyone grab hold of each other; we can transport to Doctor Mu's laboratory. Gill," Gill instructed.

Everyone grabbed their neighbors' hands, forming a circle around the transportation device, dematerializing.

They vanished, en route of Planet Mu – Doctor Mu's laboratory.

***==Planet Mu – Doctor Mu's Primary Laboratory==***

The Z-Gang appeared inside Doctor Mu's laboratory.

"There's the evil doctor!" Pan exclaimed, pointing her finger at Doctor Mu.

"What?!" Doctor Mu exclaimed, in a surprised reaction. "Intruders! What are you doing in my laboratory?!" Doctor Mu withdrew a communicator from his pocket. "Colonel Rild! There are intruders in my laboratory-1! It's imperative that you get here, immediately!"

"Doctor Mu, Rild has been beaten," Gohan informed, stepping forward.

"U-uh... Uhh... I-impossible..! That is impossible! He is the strongest warrior in the universe! He cannot be beaten!"

"Indeed-he was beaten. I'm the one who has defeated him, and we know about your Baby Project. We've come here to ensure that it doesn't become born at any cost, and to rescue our friend Vegeta."

"Y-you… I recognize you despicable animals! You disgraceful Saiyans!" Doctor Mu shouted angrily at the Z-Gang. "I won't let you harm my Baby Project!"

"I think you're too late for that one, Mu," Trunks expressed in an arrogant manner, with a smart-alecky smile.

Doctor Mu began concentrating purple energy in his hand. "Ahh!" Doctor Mu hollered, tossing his 'Psi Bomb' at the Z gang.

**Whooooosh!** The Psi Bomb landed in front of them, exploding-sending smoke flying.

-"Koff-Koff-Koff" Everyone coughed.

"Ahh!" Oob dispersed a Kiai Wave, clearing the smoke from the laboratory.

As soon as the smoke cleared, they saw Doctor Mu running up the fleet of stairs that lead to his secondary laboratory.

"He's getting away!Let's go after him!" Pan shouted.

"Mother! You and Gill defrost Dad...! We'll go after Mu!" Trunks ordered.

"Right."

Doctor Mu activated the code, entering the dual-doors-they slammed shut behind him.

Gill hovered over the pillar, grabbed Vegeta's metal slab, placing it on the ground next to Bulma.

Pan punched the doors down, with all her might.

They all looked across the bridge and saw that Doctor Mu had already made a good distance.

=

**Blllriiiiiiiiinnngggg** Gill fired the defrost ray on Vegeta's slab.

The slab began melting.

"Ergh...Uh-uh," Vegeta muffled, as the metal thawed from his body.

"Vegeta," Bulma called.

"B-bulma?" W-what are you doing here?" Vegeta was regaining himself.

"It's a long story.. I'm just glad that you're okay. But we must join the others! I'll explain everything later!"

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand, helping him to his feet.

Vegeta swooped Bulma into his arms, flying into the entrance of the secondary laboratory.

Vegeta and Bulma caught up to the Z group.

"What is going on?" Vegeta asked, staring at Doctor Mu.

"Father, you've missed out on a lot."

The Z-Gang crept Doctor Mu, who was still slowly making his way toward the dark tank capsule, with a shocked look on his face.

"In short... There's this evil Doctor who seeks nothing but slavery. Universal subjection, and his way of confirming things go his way was creating a militia of machine warriors. That's not it. He's also developing a secret life form called the 'Baby Project', a Neo Mutant created to put an end to all mankind, something far more potentially dangerous than his entire militia and machine army...! Mother, Gill, and I put a stop to this devastating menace before it could even fully develop and hatch out of its tank, let alone walk on its own two feet."

"Mm-my Baby!" Doctor Mu exclaimed in a miserable tone. "What did you disgusting Saiyans do to my Baby!?"

"Saiyans?" Vegeta asked, in a flabbergasted manner.

Doctor Mu fell to his knees, quickly picking himself up, slowly toward the tanks.

"Who in the hell turned off the tank capsule that keeps my 'Baby' alive!?"

"I did, Mu." Trunks answered. "And before I did that, I tampered with its programming and life support systems, to let it die a slow and painful death."

"You did what?!"

"Huh? Why didn't you get rid of it right away, Trunks?" Goku asked.

Everyone else looked over at him, waiting on a response.

"I was afraid of causing a loud and unnecessary commotion. Not only was I afraid that Rild would sense me out, immediately teleport here, and leave Gohan behind on Machin Tetsu, but taking the risk of having to alone face any other mechanical military soldiers swarming around here. But I do have to admit, Doctor Mu is a genius with his senses of right twisted into a sense of darkness."

By this time, Doctor Mu had made it to the tank capsule, where the 'Baby Project' was located inside.

Doctor Mu hopelessly stared at the lifeless body inside.

Cables attached to its body-the lifeless body floated in green liquid.

The 'Baby' had a green body and green mohawk. On its face, it had darker green stripes, above its eyes. On its upper body, it wore a mysterious gray vest (sharp, upper ends spiking up; red stripe tailored on the front). It also wore a white lab coat that covered the rest of its body, below the vest.

Doctor Mu put his open right hand on the front of the tank.

"Bebi, you can't die! You can't die! You can't die, Bebi! Remember our ambitions! We were supposed to avenge ourselves from these barbaric Saiyans! Together!"

"I would like to know how this freak knows about 'Us Saiyans'," Vegeta said, serious.

The Z-Gang approached Doctor Mu.

"My endless years of hard work...gone before my own eyes!"

"I kinda feel sorry for him," Pan expressed.

"Don't be so biased, Pan... His entire plot was to kill us," Gohan replied.

"Hey!" Vegeta called out. "Tell me what you know about the 'Saiyans'... Now!"

"If you must know… you filthy monkey… monkeys… I'm a Tuffle scientist. A survivor of the onslaught you merciless Saiyans brought upon my now extinct race! I'm out to seek revenge by eradicating you all!"

"W-what?! You're a Tuffle? That's impossible! You don't even have the appearance of one," Vegeta exclaimed.

-"A Tuffle?" Goku and Piccolo questioned, in unison.

Oob and Pan were dumbfounded.

Vegeta frowned and looked over at Goku and Piccolo. "Yes, our forefathers destroyed an entire population of Tuffle inhabitants to take over their home planet, and renamed it to 'Planet Vegeta', where you and I were born. You should know the rest after that, Kakarrot," Vegeta said to Goku.

Doctor Mu gritted his teeth in anger. "Don't question me about being a Tuffle, you despicable, Simi-" Doctor Mu was interrupted by the tank's commotion, behind him.

The tank's liquid bubbled and fizzed.

Doctor Mu formed a frightened look on his face slowly facing the tank.

The life form opened its eyes at Doctor Mu, with a dreadful expression.

"Ugh!" Doctor Mu shrieked.

The life form formed a smile on its face. "Ahhhhh!" it screamed shortly after, in a high-pitched voice.

At the spur of the moment, the life form threw its hand at the front of the glass, smashing through, causing all of the green liquid to spill everywhere and around the tank.

The Z-Fighters jumped into their combat stances, witnessing the life form hatch out of its incubator, very much alive.

Bulma stepped backwards, dropping her mouth.

The green stripes on the life form's head started fluctuating into red stripes. Red lines started forming in the life form's eyes.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Vegeta exclaimed, observing the life form.

The life form threw its attention straight at Vegeta, as soon a consequence of hearing Vegeta's voice.

"I... don't... know," Goku replied. "I-t's not really a threat, but its ki is definitely out the ordinary!"

"…Bebi?" Doctor Mu asked in a rhetoric manner.

The life form stared at Doctor Mu, with a blank expression.

Doctor Mu stared back questioning himself about what was going to happen next.

The life form looked back up at Pan's presence, next to Gohan's, next staring at Trunks, then Bulma. After that, at Oob, then it skipped over Goku and Vegeta, keeping its eyes glued on the latter.

"Why in the hell does that thing keep staring at me?!" Vegeta was more alarmed than ever.

"King Vegeta?" The Baby Project questioned.

In the eyes and thoughts of the Baby Project, Vegeta's view recurrently switched back-in-forth from Vegeta's appearance, to King Vegeta's appearance.

"U-uh uhh!" Vegeta murmured.

-"What did it just say?!" Goku, Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan all asked in unison, mouths dropping.

"Nnnnn—Ne-he-he-he-he-he-he!" The life form chuckled, in a high-pitched, sadistic tone. "King Vegeta!"

"That's right, my Baby. I see his presence is returning some of your memory you may have lost... from getting your programming tampered with by that Saiyan's filthy hands! Do what you must to get rid of every single Saiyan that stands in front of you, to exact revenge for both of us!"

"Ne-he-he-he-he-he-he! Shut the hell up, you ignorant machine slave!" the life form cursed to Doctor Mu.

"W-what did you just call me, Bebi?"

"You heard me. And where are you getting all of this 'Bebi-Baby' nonsense from? Every time I hear you call me that, it makes my insides boil. Do you know how much that makes me seethe with anger? It's 'Professor Mato' to you, you subordinate trash! Did you forget who the master is in this operation?"

Doctor Mu's eyes widened.

"You are no more than a machine that I've manufactured and programmed myself, with a small percentage of my own memory. Now, come here!" Mato barked while he was jumping out of the tank at Doctor Mu.

Doctor Mu's eyes widened more from shock as he witnessed Mato jumping at him.

Mato transfigured into a liquidity substance, jumping into Doctor Mu's eyes, crushing through his glasses.

"Ahh, that's better!" Mato stated, his voice coming from Doctor Mu's body. "Ne-he! 'Prince Vegeta', eh? Interesting, indeed!

"Umm, Vegeta… Why does that thing keep saying your name like it knows you?" Bulma asked, freaked out.

"I'm guessing it's a surviving Tuffle life form. I thought they were all wiped out by my father and his Saiyan army. But obviously one survived..."

"So, father, you said Doctor Mu didn't have the appearance of a 'Tuffle' when he claimed to be one. Does the Mato creature have the appearance of one?"

"I-I've personally never seen one myself, but I have seen artifacts of them, as a small child. And this 'Mato', whatever it is... has a similar appearance to the Tuffles my father defeated long ago."

"Indeed you are right," Mato replied, from inside of Doctor Mu's body.

Mato smashed his hand threw Doctor Mu's face, leaping out, landing on the ground. Doctor Mu's body fell.

"Ne-he-he, indeed! I'm a Neo Mutant Life form: My Tuffle DNA was spliced with Oozaru DNA!"


	34. Episode 34: Professor Mato!

Episode 34: Professor Mato, The Tuffle Scientist! - Mato's Proliferation!  
>July 14th, Age 787<p>

"Did he say?" Vegeta started questioning.

"DNA?" Goku finished.

Mato stared back at the Z-Team, focusing more on Vegeta and Goku, in which whom Mato was able to start recognizing more as the moments passed, because of the vast resemblances that Vegeta and Goku inherited from their Saiyan ancestors, from the dark war era.

"Nothing to say, Saiyans? Is that all you two can do is study me? Are you at a loss for words?"

"…What does he want us to say, Vegeta?"

**Mu-nu-nu-nu-nu-nu** Mato activated his inbuilt Battle Power Scouter, which was implanted into his left eye, scanning each of the fighter power and stats.

"Hmm, it appears the intellectual-looking Simian is the strongest. It seems these primates have evolved with more intelligence over the years.  
>The woman must not be a warrior, but she is tagging along. Perhaps she's the brain of the outfit. She's quite appealing, too. Ne-he-he-he-he.<br>Her mind could be dangerous...! And the boy who tried to cancel my development during my incubation phase. I heard him call prince Vegeta 'father.' I'm conjecturing he's the next prince of royal lineage.-

Hmm... I should make an inference on another observation… I couldn't help but notice these group of Saiyans no longer have their tails. Could this be part of their evolution? I should find out more once I grab Vegeta. I haven't much time. I should carry on my attack...sitting around too long will cause them to grow impatient. I mustn't upset them more than I have already..."

"I'm not going to sit here and wonder more about this Tuffle freak of nature! I'm going to put an end to it and its racial existence, once and for all!"

Vegeta raised his arm up aiming it at Mato's, charging ki.

Mato's eyes widened from Vegeta's impatient action. "Ahhhhhhh!" Mato powered-up. A light green aura surrounded him.

"Die, worthless scum!" Vegeta shouted, launching his generic Big Bang Attack at Mato.

Mato braced himself, as soon as the Big Bang Attack connected with the front of his body.

The Big Bang Attack repelled Mato, almost to certain death...

Mato pulled the Big Bang Attack inside his hidden 'combat vest," absorbing the power for himself.

The gang shrieked, in unison.

"What the?" Vegeta was confused.

"Father's attack didn't even faze Mato!" Trunks blurted.

At the spur of the moment, Mato rebounded, blitzing Vegeta.

Mato gave Vegeta an evil smile, igniting a whirlwind of green ki around the Saiyan prince.

"What is this, Mato?!" Vegeta shrieked, caught off guard from being inside the ki whirlwind.

"This is my chance!" Mato dove for Vegeta, attempting to leech onto his body.

"Get away, freak!" Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, smacking Mato away from him, saving himself.

In the heat of the moment, Vegeta swiftly fired a Final Flash, swallowing Mato.

The beam struck Mato-him seeping through, traveling through the beam toward Vegeta.

Goku began hastily ki-searching. "Ergah! I just sensed him! Where did he go?!"

Mato's liquidy figure was traveling through the beam, nearing Vegeta's hands.

"What?!" Vegeta shrieked, noticing Mato's liquid figure.

Mato's bounced out the beam. "You're the one I wanted, and now I have you!" Mato leeched onto Vegeta's neck, sinking his teeth deep, splashing himself inside the wound.

"What is going on?! W-where are you?! Show your face you stinkin' coward!"

"I'm right here, inside of you."

"You're what?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"You may want to call me something like a parasite, probably because of how I took control of you."

Vegeta dropped lower into a straining combat stance, with his arms out in front of him-fists clenching.

A tennis ball-sized image of Mato's face poked through Vegeta's cheek.

"I just won't leech off your current power... I'm going to use you as my main host. Your mind, your body, and your power will be under my full control! My Oozaru DNA infused with your own should turn us into a being with great power! A powerful Tuffle-Saiyan warrior with no equal! Nehehe! As a consequence, I will reach my own adult form, once I obtain enough Saiya power from you! And after that... I'm going to kill you, Vegeta...avenge my Tuffle race! And bring retribution to the universe!"


	35. Episode 35: The Super Saiyan Legend!

Episode 35: The Pride Of A True Purebred Saiyan! - The Super Saiyan Legend! - Mato's Form And Power Growth!  
>July 14th, Age 787<p>

"No! I won't let you take over my body! I refuse to let a Tuffle do that to me! I'll show you what a Saiyan can do!"

"Then show me!" Attached to Vegeta's spine, Mato spread his cells across Vegeta's body, which were heading to his head, for the best control. "Just try to move your body!"

Vegeta attempted to move his arm, failing-Vegeta was dominated.

"Does that bother you? I think that's evident enough that you no longer have the power to fight off my parasitic abilities. This is the revenge that we Tuffle will exact upon you!"

- "Our home Planet Plant was a world of scientific development, one of true peace and abundance. But then, along came you barbaric monkeys - Saiyans, who destroyed our entire Tuffle society and stole everything that we worked so hard to build over many years on end."

Vegeta's face fill with conceit. "And who was it that was driven off by those barbaric monkeys?"

- "We miscalculated the speed of your evolution... The Saiyans' murderous instincts grew more powerful when they all turned into rampaging Oozaru, slaying the Tuffles, one after another, like insects! They put us in this nightshade of terror…!

And the mastermind who stood in the center of this wickedness, responsible for this horrific genocide was none other than your father, King Vegeta!"

"Why, you…No! I said!" Vegeta persistently resisted Mato's Demonic Possession'.

Red lines formed down Vegeta's face, much like Mato's.

"Ergh-Ergh... You miserable worm! I'll drive you out with my ki!"

"That's it..."

Vegeta dropped to his hands and knees-as the two warriors' souls and powers fused with each other.

"Vegeta's ki is starting to increase significantly!" Gohan cautioned, in a worriedly manner.

"Vegeta! You must fight it!" You're the only one who can stop him!" Goku advised.

"Now that I have obtained full control of you and all of the Saiya power I need, it is in my grasp to carry out my mission to bring order to the entire universe! Nehehehehe! Nahahahaha! How delightful that the descendent of the despicable man who killed my people is now a part of me."

Gohan stepped forward. "I must do something to stop him! Ahhh!" Gohan's hair flickered in-out from blonde to black, a split second before he was able to fully tap into his Super Saiyan powers.

"I'm with you, Son—Ahhh!" Goku was transforming into a Super Saiyan 3.

"No!" Vegeta interrupted aloud.

"Huh?" Gohan and Goku murmured-Goku interrupting his own ascension to Super Saiyan 3.

"I-I said I wasn't going to let you use me as a puppet slave for your own personal bidding."

The lines in Vegeta's eyes faded.

"You don't know how much it aggravates me that you, a Tuffle creature, have survived the onslaught by the hands of King Vegeta! My father! A Saiyan who should have fulfilled his task of putting you all out of existence!"

Vegeta's muscles started growing.

"It irritates me that I've set eyes on you! You should be dead! Forgotten! Just like you were... during all those years I carelessly made the universe quiver at my own feet!"

As he was transforming, Vegeta was also managing to drive Mato out his body, utilizing his new ki.

"He could destroy the planet if he doesn't watch it!" Goku warned.

***==Sacred World of the Kaioshin==***

Elder Kaioshin and Kibit-Kaioshin stared into the crystal ball.

"Oh, my," Elder Kaioshin exclaimed. It appears that Vegeta is undergoing a transformation past Super Saiyan level 3. What could be the reasoning of this?"

"It is amazing!"

***==Planet Mu – Secondary Laboratory==***

Lightning scattered around Vegeta's dark aura.

"Not only that… It disgusts me that I have allowed you to enter my body! The thought of you temporarily taking control of my mind pisses me off even beyond that. I've never had so much of disgust in a creature like I do to you, you worthless Tuffle scumbag!"

"…Ergh… I'm beginning to lose control!"

"Ahhh!" Vegeta powered-up harder, igniting more ki output, slowly destroying the bridge.

Mato began oozing out of Vegeta's back...

"Ahhh! I hate you!"

"Erahhh!" Mato screamed fully ejected from Vegeta's body.

Mato landed in the nearby sea.

Everyone turned their attention back to Vegeta's legendary ascension...

Vegeta's muscles bulked, becoming brawnier.  
>His hair start growing down his back.<br>He started growing about four inches taller from his natural stature.  
>His aura turned red...<br>Veins forming all over his arms and legs.  
>His green pupils, disappearing...<p>

"…Vegeta…!" Bulma cried.

"I feel a malicious ki coming from Vegeta," Goku stated.

"I feel it too, father," Gohan expressed, in response.

"I've never felt a ki this horrible!" Piccolo quantified, terrified.

Escalating from the sea, Mato was relapsed into his humanoid form.

Mato was a foot taller, his legs were now long enough to show out the bottom of his torn lab coat.

Mato skinned completely turned red.

Vegeta's Super Saiyan 3 hair lessened from the ground. His hair formed into a thicker definition, reaching to its stopping point. A blinding red sphere exhaled from his body, dispersing red ki.

"Mu-heh-heh-heh!" Vegeta chuckled in a slightly more intense, deeper tone than his natural one.

The wave of blinding ki faded.

Vegeta's entire body gave one last conclusion bulge, before locking into place, much like a build similar to that of a 'Grade 2 Super Saiyan'.  
>Most the veins disappeared from his arms and legs.<p>

"Muhehe! Well look what we have here… At long last, I have ascended. I'm a Saiyan prince who has just achieved great power! I am a Super Saiyan Legend!

"Whuh!" Goku shrieked. "He has achieved great power!"

"Do these Saiyans ever quit transforming?" Mato questioned, beads of sweat running down his face.

Vegeta threw his full attention over to Mato, who was floating over the water, exchanging an eye-to-eye contact with Vegeta.

**Vioooosh!** Vegeta blitzed Mato.

Vegeta maneuvered his right arm across his own body, in a seatbelt-like formation.

Vegeta swung his arm, firing a dark yellow ki slash..

The ki wave sliced through the water, hitting Mato.

Vegeta appeared, hooking Mato in the cheek.

Mato flew across the surface of the water, uncontrollably skidding.

**Vsh** Vegeta appeared above Mato, stomping him into the sea.

Vegeta held his hands out in front of him, dropping large ki volleys.

Mato made his way across the bridge, in the direction of the Z-Team and Vegeta.

Vegeta blitzed towards Mato, for his finishing attack.

Vegeta approached Mato,

"Arrrghhh!" Mato screamed. Mato ignited a blinding flash of green, paralysis ki (Taio-ken {Solar Flare technique}), that blinded Vegeta's eyes, paralyzing him too, and everyone else below him.

"Eh." Vegeta muttered, resisting the restraint.

**Tsh**, Mato appeared behind Vegeta, fleeing toward his tank capsule.

**Beep – Beep**, Mato activated his scouter-red dots and lines appeared across his left eye. Mato made it over into the area right above his tank capsule. The entire structure started shaking and rising out of the water below it from getting activated by Mato's scouter. \

**Pooooossssshhh!** A burst of flames fired from the bottom of the Rocket Capsule, rocketing into space.

"He's getting away!" Vegeta pointed out attempting to fight Mato's paralysis.

"I can't feel his ki anymore! He's hiding it really well!" Goku called out.

***==Space – Mato's Rocket Capsule==***

**Deeeeeet** went the sound of Mato's Battle Power scouter.

Mato was looking out of a side window of the Rocket Capsule, down at the recovering Z-Team standing on the bridge.

"I should be able to make a fortunate escape, until I have attained the power to challenge them once again, and when matters are in my advantageous favor."

His Rocket Capsule rocketed across space, leaving behind the district of Planet Mu, Planet Machin Tetsu, and the Dawn Star...


	36. Episode 36: Mato heads to Planet Star!

Episode 36: Mato Heads To Planet Star. – The Team Returns Home! – Machin Tetsu's Finest!  
>July 14th, Age 787<p>

***==Space – Mato's Rocket Capsule==***

**Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep** went the sound of Mato's scouter.

Mato was walking across the floor of his spaceship. "Ah, I know I know where my next destination will be. I should head to the core of all galaxies, Planet Star... I built a 'Galactic Airport' there for this moment. That will give me time and place to nourish my body to full-stability... Even if I successfully took control of Vegeta-I still don't think my current body status could handle the growth to morph into adulthood."

Mato walked over to a closet on, pressing the door's switch.

Mato grabbed the torn collar of his lab coat, ripping it off him.

He now stood in his silver Tuffle Combat Vest.

Mato threw the lab coat on the floor, sticking his head inside the closet. Mato grabbed a pair of silver boots.

Mato slipped on the boots heading to the front of his ship – the pilot control area. "I'll be able to make better calculations once I keep tabs on their fights against my machine army."

***==Planet Earth – Dende's Lookout==***

The Z team waited on the edge of the Lookout, attempting to feel out Mato's ki.

**Hoi Poi** Bulma tossed the capsule containing the Dragon Balls-them appearing.

"Here are the Dragon Balls, Dende."

"Thanks, Bulma. I think I should hide these a little better this time."

"I guess I'm gonna head back to Capsule Corp," Bulma said, tossing another capsule.

**Hoi Poi** the spaceship appeared.

"Let me know if anything happens with this 'Mato professor'."

"I'll fill you in." Trunks expressed to Bulma.

Jaco stepped forward. "Bulma, do you mind if I return to your home with you?"

"Ugh... why do you 'wanna go home with me?' Sorry, Jaco... I already have a husband. Plus, you're too short, anyway." Bulma laughed.

Jaco's face turned beet red. "I'm not looking for a hook-up! I need you to fix some of my broken equipment, thank you very much! And I may have some high-tech secret weapons that could come in handy for us..."

Bulma began entering the ship. "Well, let's go. Learn how to take a joke, Jaco."

Bulma and Jaco headed to Capsule Corporation.

***==Space – Mato's Rocket Capsule==***

Mato was still standing at the front of his Rocket Capsule with his arms crossed and staring out through the windshield into space all in front of him.

"…Vegeta… you may have won for now, but you wait until I have the power to fully control you. I will have all of your Saiyan family working and kneeling at my feet."

-Space Capsule Autopilot Communication Control: "Professor Mato, one day until you reach your destination of Planet Star."

"Great."

**Beep-Beep-Beep!** Went the sound of Mato's scouter.

"It is time to summon the finest of Machin Tetsu – The Xi Brigade!"

***==The Dawn Star - Construction area==***

Down in a dark area of the Dawn Star hung five mechanical soldiers.

The first soldier that lit gave off a bright pink luminosity, of an "X."  
>Its tall pink body was shown, with green gems on its forearms, chest, and body. "Chief Hachiya-chi." {Hachiya means: Persimmon}.<p>

The second soldier that lit gave a bright purple luminosity of a "Z."  
>"Marshall Gamma Mercury!"<p>

The third soldier that lit gave a bright blue luminosity of a "Y."  
>Its giant, blue tank-like figure was shown. "Commander Alpha Tetsu {Iron}!"<p>

The fourth soldier that lit gave a bright silver luminosity that was in the shape of a "W."  
>Its giant dark jet-like body, with wings attached to its body, was shown. "Major Kappa Krypton."<p>

And the last soldier that lit gave a bright green luminosity that was in the shape of a "V."  
>its light gold V-shaped body similar to a catapult was shown. "Commissioner Beta Magunetto {Magnet}.<p>

All five of the activated mechanical soldiers started ripping themselves off of the cables, landing on the ground.

"Machin Tetsu's Top Mechanical Soldiers! We are the Xi Brigade!"

"We have an assembly, soldiers!" Commander Alpha Tetsu stated. Chief Hachiya-chi!"

"Chief Hachiya-chi," Chief Hachiya-chi replied. Hachiya-chi threw up its arms, in 'X' formation, dispersing a blue beam that hit the soldiers, dematerializing them.

Chief Hachiya-chi and all of the other Xi Brigade soldiers disappeared, en route of Machin Tetsu.

***==Planet Machin Tetsu==***

The Xi Brigade appeared in the air, over a Machin Tetsu fortification. They took off toward the M2 Headquarters, for their Division I assembly.

**==Machin Tetsu City==**

"Ergh…Ergh…" Shogan Rild grunted. "H-how could I be defeated… How could I lose to Gohan? I was supposed to be the mightiest in the universe! There was supposed to be no one that could stop me!"

The liquid metal started draining from all of the buildings, fortifications, cities, land, and everything else oozed toward Rild's half pieced body.

The first bit of liquid metal started slapping on top of Rild's back. The rest from the entire planet was all pouring into Rild, becoming a part of him again.  
>Rild's lower half began regenerating.<p>

"Argh!" Rild fully regenerated himself.

Rild lied, with his head in the dirt. "I still have the power to challenge him again."

Rild picked himself from the ground. I will take the Xi Brigade and the machine-mutant army, of Machin Tetsu, to Earth, so we can fulfill our plan of conquering the universe! Muhahaha! I will also get my wish from the Dragon Balls!"

Colonel Shogan Rild dashed toward the M2 Headquarters, to command upon the Division I assembly!

The End of Chapter Four...


	37. Episode 37: Earth vs Machin Tetsu!

Chapter 5: The War Against Mato's Machine Army  
>Episode 37: Sharp Warfare – Earth vs. Machin Tetsu<br>The end of the day of July 14th, Age 787

***==Planet Machin Tetsu==***

The Xi Brigade approached the M2 Headquarters.

Using their "Transfer Thru Metal" technique, they dropped through the roof of the headquarters, taking their front-rowed seats in the assembly.

=

Rild was dashing toward the M2 Headquarters, entering with his own "Transfer Thru Metal" technique. He suddenly appeared on the assembly stage, above the seating of the Xi Brigade. "Hello, my Division I soldiers."

"Greetings, Colonel Rild!" The entire assembly greeted, in return.

"So far, it has been a rough fight against the humans, of Planet Earth. Even I, Colonel of the Machin Militia, have been defeated over the series of the war, as many other comrades. Blue and Gold Medalist of Honor, Agent PG1205T2006ES' fate is still unknown.

Now that we have The Xi Brigade, I will lead them and the Division III-private machine mutants to war, on Earth. We will travel through the transportation bridge placed on Earth, by the Sigma Force."

The Division I assembly gave a loud applause.

"This assembly is over. Corporal Metabee will initiate our own transportation bridge."

July 15th, Age 787

In the rising dawn of July 15th, the gang waited on the edge of the Lookout, searching.

"We'll be standing here for ages," Gohan expressed, bored.

"Yes, I know," Goku replied. "I think it's gonna be difficult for us to find him... he's hiding his ki good."

Vegeta stood reclusive, with his arms crossed and head tilted back. "At least we know to expect him, eventually."

***==Planet Machin Tetsu – Center point ==***

Corporal Metabee was a yellow, four-foot robot, with helicopter propellers on top its head-flying toward the center point of Machin Tetsu.  
>"Initiating Super Transportation Bridge."<p>

Metabee's eyes flashed, causing a giant bridge to surface from the ground.

"Colonel Rild, the transportation bridge is prepared. The army is ready for travel to Planet Earth!"

~

"Perfect."

Rild bounced through the ceiling-the Xi Brigade following; they sped off toward the transportation bridge...

"Hmph-hmph-hmph! Division III soldiers of Machin Tetsu! I, Shogan Rild, your Colonel, will lead you all to Planet Earth!  
>We are finally at "total" war against the humans!"<p>

All similar to Gill's appearance, only slightly larger in size, thousands of private machine mutant soldiers ran from their mechanical homes and fortifications, heading to the transportation bridge.

***===Korin's Holy Land===***

The transportation device, placed on Korin's Holy Land, began growing, to about the same size as the transportation bridge on Machin Tetsu.

Rild came through the bridge, appearing on the land of Korin-his subordinates on his trail.

The Division III soldiers that were entering, immediately began firing.

***==Dende's Lookout==***

"Whoa, you feel that?!" Goku announced.

Gohan gritted his teeth. That feels like Rild's ki! I can't believe I didn't stop him!"

"Ergh… He's right below us, let's go!" Vegeta demanded, taking off.

"It's too dangerous for Pan, Oob, and Trunks to go... they should stay here and help me keep fort," Piccolo mentioned.

Pan and Oob nodded their heads, concurring.

Trunks and Gill were searching Gill's system, for information on the Machine Army.

Goku and Gohan followed Vegeta.

***==Korin's Holy Land==***

**Deeeet** Rild's scanner sounded.

Rild peeped over his shoulder. "They are coming... There is a city nearby. The militia will begin their warfare there. Division III soldiers, make your way around the globe!"

The machine-mutant army privates spread in separate directions, to attack all parts of the world.

***=Korin's Holy Land=***

"Erg… They're heading for the nearest city!" Goku expressed.

"The southern city in Region 48," Gohan informed.

"We must stop them before they get a chance to hurt anyone else!"

**BOM!** Rild landed full-throttle in the city street, his Division I soldiers landing with him.

"Who are they?!" A man screamed, from the sidewalk.

"They look like robotic aliens!" A woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rild aimed his hand, firing a ki blast down the way of the city, destroying many buildings. "Hmph-hmph-hmph-hmph."

The Xi Brigade followed Rild's lead, destroying more of the city.

**Booom!** The entire area of the city exploded.

A giant chunk portion of the city, surface and volume, was taken away by their amazing five-person beam combination. A giant wall of fire was swimming across the giant chunk of missing land.

A giant mushroom cloud of smoke was rising into the air.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, landed, confronting the Machin Milita.

"Who do you think you are, waltzing around here like you own the place?" Vegeta demanded.

"Rild… I thought I defeated you!" Gohan cried, disappointed.

"Hmph-hmph-hmph! You thought wrong, Gohan...! You thought wrong! I'm back, and this time with my Division I militia... and the machine-mutant army!"


	38. Episode 38: Super Saiyan club vs D1!

Episode 39: Gotenks's Emergence! – Earth's Heroes Fight Back! – Pan's Gambit!  
>July 15th, Age 787<p>

Goten finally approached Dende's Lookout, landing on the edge.

-"Uncle Goten!" Pan called.  
>-"Goten!" Piccolo called out, as well.<p>

"Hey, guys! I'm sorry for being late! It feels like Dad, Big Brother, and Vegeta need some help in Ginger Town. I thought we could use 'Fusion' Trunks."

Pan's eyes widened, "Fusion?"

"I'm game," Trunks concurred.

"I'm excited to see for myself," Oob expressed in.

Trunks looked over at Goten, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Goten replied.

Piccolo tightened his eyes, preparing himself for Gotenks...

Transforming into Super Saiyans, Goten and Trunks assumed the form of the "Fusion Dance."

Meanwhile…

**==East City==**

"Hiya! Ah! Ya!" Krillin was taking out numbers of private soldiers with his "scatter shot."

Eighteen was holding onto Marron, firing rapid-fire Kienzan, slicing numerous private soldiers to pieces.

"You look awesome, hon!" Eighteen complimented her husband.

"Thanks, babe! You're lookin' pretty hot yourself!"

Meanwhile…

**==Dende's Lookout==**

-"Fuuu-" Goten and Trunks synchronously chanted, shuffling their feet.  
>-"sion!"<br>-"Ha!"

**Choooooosh!** An enormous, bright, yellow flash of ki sounded across the entire scene of the Lookout, blinding everyone's eyes.

**Chooooooosh!** The blinding ki faded.

Gotenks flexed his right forearm and bicep through the fading ki light. "Ergh!"

The light finished fading, allowing a clearer view of the tall, fused golden warrior, standing.

"Oh yeah, looks who's back!" Gotenks rested his hand on his chin. withdrawing a handheld mirror, glaring at his reflection. "Ha! I'm handsome as always!" Gotenks closed his eyes.

Piccolo jumped at Gotenks, in a gag behavior, yelling in Gotenks's ear. "Get Going! Now! You're wasting time!"

Gotenks's body tensioned from fright, in a gag manner. "What's up, Piccolo? Long time no see. I can tell you've missed me a whole bunch!"

"Hoah" Mister Popo groaned.

"He's still as rebellious as ever, isn't he?" Dende returned, smiling.

"Indeed, he is." Mister Popo answered.

"I guess you don't remember the 'Ultra Buu-Buu Volley Ball Sl'-" Gotenks looked back through the corners of his eyes, seeing Piccolo had enough.

"Oh… yeah… right, Heh-heh! Here goes the Grim Reaper of Justice! Super Gotenks is about to go wipe out some stupid robot villains! Don't blink, Pan! Ya might miss!"

**Vooooooosssshh!** Gotenks jetted down the Lookout, en route of Ginger Town.

"Oh, my… Gotenks Is is—" Oob started...

"An idiot? Yes, I know." Piccolo finished for Oob. He didn't even transform into Super Saiyan 3 yet. I worry he's gonna be a nuisance."

"Super Saiyan 3, you say?! Gotenks can turn into a Super Saiyan 3?! That is insane!" Oob shrieked.

"Don't get too excited, Oob. We have to wait until he's ready to make the fight more 'fantastic'. We're on his time right now."

**==Korin's Holy Land==**

Gotenks drew closer to Ginger Town... "Yahoo! I'm gonna prove you wrong, Piccolo!"

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"Piccolo, since Trunks went to fight, I think I should travel to Machin Tetsu. What's a more effective strategy than eliminating the army from the roots?"

"Good plan. You have to promise me you'll be careful."

"I have Gill with me! I should be okay!"

Pan and Gill took off down the Lookout, en route of the transportation bridge, on Korin's Holy Land.


	39. Episode 39: Pan's gambit!

Episode 39: Gotenks's Emergence! – Earth's Heroes Fight Back! – Pan's Gambit!  
>July 15th, Age 787<p>

Goten finally approached Dende's Lookout, landing on the edge.

-"Uncle Goten!" Pan called.  
>-"Goten!" Piccolo called out, as well.<p>

"Hey, guys! I'm sorry for being late! It feels like Dad, Big Brother, and Vegeta need some help in Ginger Town. I thought we could use 'Fusion' Trunks."

Pan's eyes widened, "Fusion?"

"I'm game," Trunks concurred.

"I'm excited to see for myself," Oob expressed in.

Trunks looked over at Goten, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Goten replied.

Piccolo tightened his eyes, preparing himself for Gotenks...

Transforming into Super Saiyans, Goten and Trunks assumed the form of the "Fusion Dance."

Meanwhile…

**==East City==**

"Hiya! Ah! Ya!" Krillin was taking out numbers of private soldiers with his "scatter shot."

Eighteen was holding onto Marron, firing rapid-fire Kienzan, slicing numerous private soldiers to pieces.

"You look awesome, hon!" Eighteen complimented her husband.

"Thanks, babe! You're lookin' pretty hot yourself!"

Meanwhile…

**==Dende's Lookout==**

-"Fuuu-" Goten and Trunks synchronously chanted, shuffling their feet.  
>-"sion!"<br>-"Ha!"

**Choooooosh!** An enormous, bright, yellow flash of ki sounded across the entire scene of the Lookout, blinding everyone's eyes.

**Chooooooosh!** The blinding ki faded.

Gotenks flexed his right forearm and bicep through the fading ki light. "Ergh!"

The light finished fading, allowing a clearer view of the tall, fused golden warrior, standing.

"Oh yeah, looks who's back!" Gotenks rested his hand on his chin. withdrawing a handheld mirror, glaring at his reflection. "Ha! I'm handsome as always!" Gotenks closed his eyes.

Piccolo jumped at Gotenks, in a gag behavior, yelling in Gotenks's ear. "Get Going! Now! You're wasting time!"

Gotenks's body tensioned from fright, in a gag manner. "What's up, Piccolo? Long time no see. I can tell you've missed me a whole bunch!"

"Hoah" Mister Popo groaned.

"He's still as rebellious as ever, isn't he?" Dende returned, smiling.

"Indeed, he is." Mister Popo answered.

"I guess you don't remember the 'Ultra Buu-Buu Volley Ball Sl'-" Gotenks looked back through the corners of his eyes, seeing Piccolo had enough.

"Oh… yeah… right, Heh-heh! Here goes the Grim Reaper of Justice! Super Gotenks is about to go wipe out some stupid robot villains! Don't blink, Pan! Ya might miss!"

**Vooooooosssshh!** Gotenks jetted down the Lookout, en route of Ginger Town.

"Oh, my… Gotenks Is is—" Oob started...

"An idiot? Yes, I know." Piccolo finished for Oob. He didn't even transform into Super Saiyan 3 yet. I worry he's gonna be a nuisance."

"Super Saiyan 3, you say?! Gotenks can turn into a Super Saiyan 3?! That is insane!" Oob shrieked.

"Don't get too excited, Oob. We have to wait until he's ready to make the fight more 'fantastic'. We're on his time right now."

**==Korin's Holy Land==**

Gotenks drew closer to Ginger Town... "Yahoo! I'm gonna prove you wrong, Piccolo!"

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"Piccolo, since Trunks went to fight, I think I should travel to Machin Tetsu. What's a more effective strategy than eliminating the army from the roots?"

"Good plan. You have to promise me you'll be careful."

"I have Gill with me! I should be okay!"

Pan and Gill took off down the Lookout, en route of the transportation bridge, on Korin's Holy Land.


	40. Episode 40: Pan vs Metabee!

Episode 40: Power reserves from the Dawn Star! Gotenks begins fighting! Pan vs. Corporal Metabee!  
>July 15th, Age 787<p>

**Tsoooooot** Gotenks landed hard into the street, skidding. "Oh yeah! Super Gotenks is in the house! What's up, everyone?!"

Vegeta stared at Gotenks, with a very serious expression on his face.

"Hahaha! I'm glad ya showed up!" Goku said.

"Hegh-hegh, me too... Piccolo was beginning to get on my nerves, complaining nonstop about these pathetic rust buckets! Haha! I don't know what's so special about these guys anyway… They're already worn-away before I even got here. That's not good business, is it?"

"You dare speak to us in that tone with a battle power of that magnitude?" Chief Hachiya-Chi questioned. "Boy… go home before you get hurt."

"Hehe… we'll see about that!" Gotenks retorted, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. "Tada! Super Saiyan 2! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Wha-? What is he doing? Why didn't he-?" Goku questioned.

**Pow!** Hachiya-Chi unexpectedly back-smacked Goku, in the face. Goku uncontrollably flew backwards across the city.

**Woooosh!** Gotenks barged Beta Magunetto, relieving Goku some "fairness."

Beta Magunetto activated 'invisibility mode,' vanishing out of Gotenks's sight... physically hidden.

"You can't hide from me! Dynamite Kick!" Gotenks dished a powerful kick, connecting with the invisible Xi Brigade soldier.

**Bokw!** Gotenks tossed a super punch, connecting again.

**Whhsssp!** Beta Magunetto reappeared, as a result of Gotenks's "blows."

Gotenks smiled. "Ha! He was hidden and had a "magnetic field" protecting him...! Clever!"

"Gamma! Assist Beta!" Alpha Tetsu ordered, waiting on Kappa Krypton to attack Vegeta first.

"Yes, sir!" Gamma Mercury obeyed, charging Gotenks, in order to help Beta Magunetto.

**BOM!* Major Kappa Krypton smashed a crater in the ground, barely missing Vegeta.

Vegeta charged Kappa Krypton, ki-spamming it.

**DOM! DOM!"** The ki blasts bounced off the Xi Brigade soldier, as a result of intense "durability."

"My "regular" ki won't work against that one. I must think of a new strategy...!"

**Whish whish!** heated laser beams struck Vegeta's shoulder, coming from Kappa Krypton.

As more "stormed" his way, Vegeta swiftly dodged the barrage of lasers.

**Ssh!** Kappa Krypton appeared next to Vegeta.

"Tetsubo!" {Iron war club} Kappa Krypton screech, transfiguring its hand into a spiky club, striking Vegeta's back.

Vegeta's body arched, before he was sent flying into Alpha Tetsu's direction.

Tetsu did the same as its ally-only transfiguring its arm into a sword, slicing for Vegeta.

"Our gap is a rivaling one, with all us against you. We're impressed an organic soul like yourself can keep up with us," Alpha Tetsu barked at Vegeta.

During a brief intermission from fighting Goku, Chief Hachiya-Chi - the main computer of the Dawn Star - assumed its arms over its chest in X formation.

**Dooooooooooop** Hachiya-Chi activated the reserves, for the private machine mutants worldwide.

Meanwhile...

**==Northern Mountains==**

Tenshinhan and Chaozu were back-to-back, fighting and protecting each other from the private soldiers.

Tenshinhan assumed the air, gesturing a hand sign..."Tri-Beam!" [Triangle-manipulated ki blast]

Tenshinhan's barrage of KI-Tris were smashing a large number of soldiers, from its amazing blast radius (much like a Kikoho).  
>"They've definitely gotten stronger... I have to put more power into my 'Tri-Beam' if I want to slow them down!"<p>

***==Planet Machin Tetsu==***

"Something's strange, Gill. Everything has gotten quiet all of a sudden."

"Danger! Danger! Gill. Incoming danger!"

"What danger?!" Pan questioned, turning her head at Gill.

**Blah - Blah - Blah!**

**Boom!** Pan uncontrollably soared across the air, caught from an unexpected attack from Corporal Metabee.

Pan opened her eyes, wiping blood from her lip. "That was cheap," I'm excited, though. I can tell you're strong already."

"Corporal Metabee of the Machin Militia, Commanding-Officer of the Machine Army. Prepare your inevitable doom, earthling!"

Pan assumed her fighting stance in return, igniting an aura. "Erg-ahh!" Pan roared, dashing from her stance to start the battle between she and Corporal Metabee.

**Vsh** Pan vanished, approaching Metabee.

**Tsh** Pan appeared right in Metabee's forefront, throwing a ki-charged punch straight at it.

Metabee blocked with an open hand, budged a few paces backwards in midair.

Pan quickly followed with another ki-charged punch, met by Metabee's other hand.

This time Metabee was able to defend itself from budging against Pan's powerful punches.

"Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!" Pan roared, increasing the velocity of her series of punches.

**Pssheet - Pssheet - Pssheet - Pssheet - Pssheet - Pssheet**

Out of its comfort zone, from Pan's rapid attack, Metabee shifted to a full 'X' guard, to hold off her combination until its counter surfaced.

**BLAH - BLAH - BLAH!** Metabee's helicopter blades operated, driving it out of Pan's range of punches, for a clean escape.

**Blah-Blah-Blah - Blooohh!** Metabee quickly answered, by dashing head-on at Pan.

Unable to see its movement, Pan was headbutted by the top of Metabee's spinning blades, propelled downward.

Pan hit the ground and slid across, digging her right hand to help stop her.

**Tst** Pan intensely grabbed a handful of dirt, dropping it, throwing her hands back and cupping them in turtle form. "Kamehameha!" Pan hollered, while in the motion of recovering to her feet, firing a quickly-charged Kamehameha Wave at Metabee.

Metabee arched forward. The Kamehameha Wave met the top of its spinning blades, ricocheting at a 45 degree angle, skyward.

"Augh-Augh." Lightly panting, Pan observed Metabee, with a smile forming on her face. "He's tough... but I'm definitely not done yet! The Kamehameha Wave isn't my best technique... There's more where that came from!"


	41. Episode 41: Pan vs Metabee, pt II

Episode 41: Pan vs. Corporal Metabee, Part II!  
>July 15th, Age 787<p>

As Pan stood formulating her battle strategy, Corporal Metabee hovered, waiting on Pan to make her next move, so they can both move on from their warm-up.

Pan assumed her power-up stance. "Ahhh!" Pan hollered, raising her ki.

**Deet-Deep** Metabee read Pan's results, as she finished reaching her max.

Metabee assumed another battle-ready stance for the next round, maxing to full power, as well.

Pan blitzed at Metabee.

**Blah!** Metabee blitzed at Pan, in return.

As they met in the middle, Pan and Metabee threw ki-charged jabs, colliding.

**Boosh!** the impact of the collision disbanded. Pan snatched Metabee's arm, spinning for a Dragon Throw.

Metabee activated its blades, as Pan spun it around-the momentum of the spinning blades drove them at misdirections, across the scene of the M2 city, crashing into buildings and fortifications.

Pan persistently gripped Metabee's arm, still attempting to finish her Dragon Throw. Pan managed to toss Metabee at a downward angle - Metabee quickly recovered.

Pan dropped in a front flip motion, three-step-kicking Metabee's head, driving it off balance. Pan quickly maneuvered another speedy front flip, interlocking her fingers, finishing the grappling combination with a hammer-fist undercut, propelling Metabee to the ground.

Pan wasn't finished, "Hiyaaaaaa!" Pan hollered, diving at Metabee with her arms extended. As soon as Pan reached Metabee, she grabbed its two shoulders, motioning a front flip, tossing it straightforward. Pan formed the 'demon' hand gestures on her forehead, charging a yellow sphere of ki. "Deeeemoon... Flash!" Pan hollered, releasing her concentrated Demon Flash at Metabee.

**Deeet** Metabee transmogrified itself, arranging its body - its helicopter blades now faced the incoming Demon Flash; its legs were now facing the opposite direction.

Metabee grabbed the ground, with both of its hands, initiating its spinning blades. The Demon Flash collided with the spinning blades, deflecting right back at Pan, even faster than before.

"Wha-?" Pan shrieked, side-stepping her own attack used against her, bracing herself.

**Poooosh!** The Demon Flash hit Pan, disbanding a large explosion at the point of contact.

Smoke and debris filled the area.

Drops of blood dripped through the smoke, splashing on the ground.

The smoke cleared, exposing Pan's presence in the same spot. Pan slightly slouched, as she was still in her side-turn guard. The blood was dripping from the left side of her back. Her gi was burnt and torn from the blast.

"Augh-Augh," Pan panted, attempting to stand to a straight posture again. "H-he deflected my concentrated attack... A-ugh... and right back at me this time. That was meant for ample damage..."

"Your ki is dropping. It was foolish to use another head-on attack. What will you do now with your ki dropping while fatigued? Not to mention the amount of damage you suffered that was meant for me. The tables have turned. Muhahaha!"

"Augh... he's right. I didn't expect him to deflect a Demon Flash of the magnitude. I must think of something, quick!"

**Chich-Chich** Metabee aimed its transfigured hand rocket at Pan, firing two hell-fire missiles.

"Huh?" Pan shrieked, jumping out of the way of the missiles.

The missiles wrapped around each other and recoiled back at Pan. Pan gritted her teeth and dash into another direction, to flee from the hell-fire torpedo missiles...

**==Northern Area==**

Seventeen was holding his android barrier, eliminating a large number of private machine mutants who drew near him-protecting his family, who stood behind him, frightened.

**==West City==**

**Whiish! Whiish!** Jaco finished eliminating the rest of the private machine mutants attacking West City, with his patrolman blaster.

"That should be the last of them. Let's see if Bulma can redirect my "human" extinction bomb into a "robot-only" one."

Jaco re-entered Capsule Corp, to finish aiding Bulma with their new "secret" weapon.

**==Miles near the Training Isles==**

Gohan was holding off a pointblank spinning drill, which was really Rild transmogrified into one.

The momentum of Rild spinning twirled he and Gohan away from the Training Isles, heading northwest. The powerful spinning impact, in no time, delivered Gohan and Rild just a few miles away from Central City.

"Hergh..." Gohan grunted, throwing an upward kick into Rild's side, using the momentum to propel himself downward, out of Rild's spinning commotion. "Demon Flash!" Gohan hollered, releasing a one-handed Masenko sphere at Rild.

**Splooosh** the blast connected, canceling Rild's full-body drill transmogrification.

"Enough of that," Gohan taunted, awaiting Rild's next move, "Are you going to try something different yet? I'm getting bored..."


	42. Episode 42: Gotenks's super style!

Episode 42: Gotenks's Super Style - Showdown at Kame House - Satan achieves even more fame!  
>July 15th, Age 787<p>

"I hope you're watching, Piccolo! You're gonna love this one!" Gotenks proudly expressed, dashing at Beta Magunetto and Kappa Krypton.

**POW!** Gotenks socked Kappa Krypton in its face, knocking it backwards across the city.

**POW!** Gotenks swiftly caught up to Kappa Krypton again, dishing the same attack.

**Poosh!** Gotenks bounced from his prior attack spot, looping around in a vertical C-fashion. Locking his fingers together, Gotenks fist-slammed Kappa Krypton to the ground, wiping his nose as a result, smirking.

**Viooosh!** Gotenks vanished, appearing next to Kappa Krypton, who was lying on the ground. Gotenks grabbed Kappa Krypton's leg, tossing it at Beta Magunetto, who was running in for an assist attack. Kappa Krypton smashed into Beta Magunetto; they uncontrollably flew backwards.

Gotenks landed on the street, holding his right arm at an 180 degree angle in front of him, "Heh-heh. Now let me show you two a super move of mine!" Gotenks calmly concentrated three golden rings of ki, around his forearm.  
>"Take this!" Gotenks leaped forward, extending his right arm, launching the Rapid-Fire Galactica Donuts at the Xi Brigade duo.<p>

**Vooo! - Gyuuun!** The chain of Galactica Donuts wrapped around Beta Magunetto and Kappa Krypton, tightly constricting them together. Fragments from their bodies scattered as a result of the amazing compression, dishing out more cosmetic damage amongst the machines.

Clenching his fists and body intensely, concentrating energy - Gotenks widely opened his mouth, "Bbbuuuurrrrppppp!" Gotenks burped a ki blast from his mouth.

**Vooooooooom!** - the ki blast quickly closed on its trapped targets.

**Beepleboppleshreeeeet** Further compressing themselves together, this time by their own will, Beta Magunetto and Kappa Krypton unified together, temporarily merging, ripping itself out of Gotenks's wrap, barely dodging the super ki blast.

**Kabooom!** the blast hit the city in the background...

"Hmph, more fusion. I have to admit.. you guys are good."

**Boooodt!** Gotenks collided his fists with both Xi Brigade soldiers slightly pushing them. In addition to his last attack, Gotenks maneuvered a roundhouse kick that connected with Beta Magunetto's head.

"Argh!" Gotenks hollered in mid-motion, firing a generic stream of ki at Beta Magunetto, right in front of Kappa Krypton.

**BAK!** Beta Magunetto knocked away the blast, saving itself.

**Wsh** Gotenks appeared by Kappa Krypton.

**Bwok!** Gotenks dished out an uppercut, bypassing Krypton's guard, knocking the soldier skyward.

=

Goku landed on the ground, waiting on Hachiya-chi's next move. "Boy, if I wasn't this exhausted... I could use a Super Dragon Fist. That would be a little handy right now."

"Our current battle abilities are on par with each other... Let's modify the game...!" Hachiya-chi began towering over Goku, growing in size.

"Wow! He's getting huger! Hopefully his speed begins to suffer! But I highly doubt that... Heh-heh-heh! I only have about three minutes left, before my body can no longer withstand Super Saiyan 3! I must figure something out, quick...!"

Hachiya-Chi finished growing, towering over all the surrounding buildings in the metropolis suburb.

**FWA!** Hachiya-Chi dashed from its spot, rushing Goku.

"Huh?!-Argh!" Goku hollered, barely dodging Hachiya-Chi's punch, ascending into the air.

**NNG!** Hachiya-Chi snatched Goku into its grasp, not wasting any time squeezing.

"Aaugh!" Goku hollered, getting squeezed by Hachiya-Chi's powerful crush.

**==Kame House==**

"Hiya! Hiya!" Master Roshi screamed, fighting through a crowd of private machine mutants, who were attempting to destroy his island.

Roshi easily blitzed through, pumping-up to 100%, mid-combo.

"Let's see if you machines can handle the 'original Kamehameha! HA!" Roshi released a giant turtle wave, clearing his entire island.

**==Satan City==**

"Hiya! Hiya!" Mister Satan hollered, as he was running through a crowd of private soldiers, punching them with his super punch and downing them, killing them-Boo was hovering over him. "YEAH! You buncha' robots sissies can't mess with me! I'll show you the consequence of messing with my people! my city! my kingdom!"

=

"This is Jimmy Firecracker reporting for Z-TV Newsss! We are here to show the rest of the world that our Champ, Mister Satan, is rescuing us from another horrifying threat! And he's doing it in style, ladies and gentlemen! He is going to save humankind once again!" Jimmy Firecracker reported from his news helicopter, heading out the entrance way, looking upon Mister Satan.

By this time, Majin Boo dashed ahead of Mister Satan, aiming his antennae forward at the large crowd of attacking private soldiers, ahead of him. "Mmm!" Boo fired a 'Paralysis Beam' at the attacking crowd ahead, paralyzing them, disabling them from his overwhelming power.

The effect cleared more room for Mister Satan to continuously run through the crowd of malfunctioned soldiers with his Super Famous Punch, achieving more fame in the meantime...


	43. Episode 43: Syllabary Unification!

Episode 43: The Kamikaze Wizards! - Syllabary Unification!  
>July 15th, Age 787<p>

**==Planet Machin Tetsu==**

Panting heavily, slightly drooping, and holding her arm, Pan stood atop a M2 city building, catching her breath for the brief moment she had. The smoke from the collided missiles filled the area, in front of her.

"I escaped his attack, but I should really get on the offensive. I won't be able to win if I keep running."

Transmogrifying into a midsize missile, Corporal Metabee fired itself at Pan.

In less than a moment, Corporal Metabee bombarded through Pan, knocking her off of the building.

Opening her eyes, catching her fall, Pan witnessed Corporal Metabee rushing her again, bombarding through her a second time.

"Argh!" Pan yelped, falling the rest of the way to the ground.

Pan maneuvered a double front flip, landing hard on her feet. Gritting her teeth, this time Pan was ready for Metabee, who was blitzing her again for another tackle attack. Clenching her teeth tighter, Pan dropped to her back, grabbing the ground with her hands, swinging her legs, break-dance kicking underneath Metabee.

Metabee twisted off balance, as a result, landing on the ground.

High in the air, concentrating ki into her fist, so much the ki shined into a blue midsized sphere, Pan charged down at Metabee, dropping a heavy punch into the back of the golden bullet, piercing through. Pan's concentrated fist caved intenser. Pan swiftly opened her hand forming a large sphere of ki.

"Gaghn!" Pan hollered releasing the ki blast inside of Corporal Metabee...

**Boooom!** a giant explosion occurred; Pan was already leaping backwards to another location.

Smoke and debris filled the air as a result of the explosion.

Pan landed with her hands cupped back into turtle form, as she waited for the smoke to clear.

As the smoke faded, Corporal Metabee's shape filled through the thinness of the smoke; electricity began bouncing through, as well. Pan tensed her eyes, observing the damaged Corporal Metabee already reverted back to its base form. The electricity exiting from its punch wound further bounced around its entire area, leaving welts into the ground.

"This would be the perfect chance to finish him with one of my super attacks, but all he would do is deflect back... even if he is stunned... I don't think I can dodge another one of my attacks, if he happens to deflect it back at me, especially if he's able to amplify the speed. I must formulate a new strategy!"

**Ptch**

"Hmm?!" Pan silently shrieked, witnessing Corporal Metebee detach its helicopter blades from its head; the blades began spinning at a faster velocity as they hovered higher into the air.

Pan tensed her eyes tighter forming a smirk.

**Vrooom!** Metabee arched forward launching its detached 'Copter Blades at Pan. As the blades swarmed in her direction, Pan quickly vanished, leaving a shadow of four afterimages behind. The 'Copter Blades struck through the afterimages, boomeranging, swiftly trailing Pan, as she was already bombarding Corporal Metabee head-on.

"He must be desperate if he's using his shield as an attack... The only chance I have to issue ample damage is... to catch him off guard again. But next time I'll need more time! His blades are just as fast as me!"

**==Ginger Town==**

"Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!" Gotenks hollered, dishing out a barrage of fist strikes on Beta Magunetto and Kappa Krypton.

Both soldiers, in synchrony, exchanged their on barrage of punches, only connecting a few punches in Gotenks's face in return, leaving a couple scuff marks as evidence.

"Bbbuuuurrrrppppp!" Gotenks burped in the soldiers' faces, spewing a blanket of ki which wrapped and entrapped them.

Much like Boo goo, the glob of ki wriggled until it balanced into a basketball of ki... Beta Magunetto and Kappa Krypton were securely shut inside.

"Hmph," Gotenks expressed in a cocky attitude, snatching the ball from the ground, into his possession. Gotenks spun and released the ball in the air in front of him, catching it with the tip of his index finger. "Heh-heh! now I just need a little help from someone... Who can I summon for some assistance?" Gotenks pondered, looking in Vegeta's direction and then Goku's. "It's just not in Vegeta's nature to help me with something like this, and Goku's having some foul trouble with Chief-whatever his name. Haha... Oh! I know! We'll use our Super Kamikaze Ghosts!  
>Super! Ghost! Kamikaze!... Team!" Gotenks hollered, burping five Kamikaze-Ghost Clones from his mouth.<p>

"Mweeeb! Mweeeb! Muhahahahahaha Booooooo!" The five Kamikaze Ghost Clones giggled, after forming in their humanoid figures.

Gotenks canceled his wizard trick, resting his left arm on his hip, as he rapidly dribbled the ki ball. "Huddle! Sound off!"

"One - Two - Three - Four - Five!" the Kamikaze Ghost Clones counted, huddling around Gotenks for their game-plan.

"There's too many of us! Hahaha! One of us has to warm the bench!" The clones joked with each other.

"Shut up! Number Three, since you have a big mouth, you'll be the hoop. Move over to that center area," Gotenks barked.

"Aww!" The clone retorted, flying away to assume its position as the goal of their team attack.

Once it reached its mark, the clone stretched itself becoming taller, as it positioned its arms in an "O" fashion, much like that of a basketball goal.

"Are you guys ready!? Number One, Number Two... you know what to do. Get ready for the 'rebound!'"

Ghost clones Number One and Number Two hurried ahead of Gotenks, to wait underneath Ghost-Clone Number Three - the goal.

Number Four and Number Five, on opposite sides of Gotenks, split into different directions, as a part of their play.

Gotenks rapidly bounced the ki-ball before passing it over to Clone Number Five, at the right side.

Ghost-Clone Number Five caught the ki-ball, and also began dribbling; simultaneously, it glowed, as an indicator of its self-explosion. Before detonating, it hurriedly passed the ki-ball across the city to Ghost-Clone Number Four -

**Kaboooooom!** - Ghost-Clone Number Five exploded, as a result of its contact with the ki-ball.

Ghost-Clone Number Four caught the ki-ball, as it was hopping in midair, catching it.

As soon as Ghost-Clone Number Four caught the ki-ball, it threw its leg high into the air, tossing the ki-ball under and over to Gotenks, exploding too as a result. Gotenks was already leaping towards Center Ghost clone Number Three.

As soon as Gotenks caught the ki-ball he hit a backwards slam dunk onto Center Ghost clone Number Three -

**Vioooosh!** **Kabooooom!** -

Ghost-Clone Number Three exploded, off contact.

The ki-ball dropped into the hands of the leaping Ghost clones Number One and Two, creating an even larger explosion, as they both rebounded the ki-ball together.

"Hahaha! Oh yeah! That's how you finish a fight in style!" Gotenks boasted, holding up the deuces sign, standing atop a nearby, semi-destroyed building. A couple scuff marks were on Gotenks's face and vest, as a result of his narrow escape from the slam dunk explosion. Gotenks looked over his shoulder, at Hachiya-Chi squeezing the life out of Goku. "Phooooo!" Gotenks exhaled a regular Kamikaze Ghost, which didn't waste any time rushing at Hachiya-Chi.

"Ergh-ah!" Goku hollered, using Gotenks's act as a chance to escape the deadly grasp -

**Vvv!** Goku used Instant Transmission, disappearing out of Hachiya-Chi's giant hands; he appeared on one knee right next to Gotenks on top of the building.

Confused, but aware of the ghosts' destructive power, Hachiya-Chi retreated into the opposite direction, fleeing the chasing Kamikaze Ghost.

"I'm gonna get you!" The ghost taunted, holding its arms out to catch the fleeing Xi Brigade soldier.

Once it got into a safe distance, Hachiya-Chi faced the Kamikaze Ghost, firing a green beam from its chest gem.

"Arghh!" The ghost hollered, getting hit by the beam attack.

**Pooosh!** the attack hit the ghost, eradicating it. Chief Hachiya-Chi was safe from danger...

"Hmm-Hmm," Gotenks giggled, "how come it's always me that has to handle your dirty work?" Gotenks arrogantly teased Goku, wiping his nose with his index finger.

"Don't jump the gun... they aren't finished yet," Goku replied with a smile, observing the recovering Beta Magunetto and Major Kappa Krypton.

"What?! That was my best attack!" Gotenks shrieked in half shock and half excitement, grinning.

=

"Run!" Alpha Tetsu screamed, as it and Gamma Mercury were fleeing from Vegeta, who was holding a giant "Final Mortar Attack" in his possession.

"Final Mortar Attack!" Vegeta released the gigantic bomber upon the fleeing soldiers, igniting a super explosion.

The blast's explosion sent the mechanical soldiers flying-parts of their bodies were destroyed, as a consequence.

Meanwhile...

**==Central City==**

**Deeet!** went the sound of Rild's battle power scanner.

"Dammit! They're getting outclassed. If they get killed, Gohan's allies will join him... And I can't take all of them at once! I also can't afford to summon Brigadier Valkyrie this soon, but that seems to be the only option... Commander Tetsu, it's time for the Syllabary Union!"

"Huh? What did you just do?..." Gohan hastily questioned.

"Ensuring our victory for the Machin Army, my friend... Once the Xi Brigade merge into Brigadier Valkyrie... not only will this planet have five minutes before its destruction, but so will your entire Solar System! Everything will be reduced to ashes! Muhahaha!"

"Brigadier Valkyrie?! That's crazy! And what about you?!"

"Muhehe... All I have to do is defeat you before the time is up, then I'll worry about making it out of here alive... so I can get my wish... And domination over the rest of the universe. It's risky, yes, but I'm willing to chance my life to achieve my ambition!"

"He just made a sudden desperate move. That must mean father and the others are gaining the upper hand. Yes... Vegeta and Gotenks seem to be doing fine... I must focus on finishing this, so I can get back and warn them. I'm going to have to step it up, if I want to end this before five minutes expires!"

**Tshoooozzeeetzzeeetzzeeet!** Gohan flared his aura more intense than before.

"All right, Rild... this is the final round. I hope you're ready because I can't let you go through with your plans..."  
>Meanwhile...<p>

**==Ginger Town==**

Vegeta was panting, full of exhaustion from his deadly attack. "One more of these will finish them for sure..." Vegeta lifted his hands, charging another gigantic sphere of ki.

"Yes, sir!" Alpha Tetsu obeyed Rild's orders, hovering and missing half its body.

**Dooooooot** Hachiya-chi's eyes flashed.

**Rooooog** Alpha Tetsu and Gamma Mercury underwent full-body mechanical regenerations, as a result of their computer's work - Hachiya-chi.

"Xi Brigade soldiers! Syllabary Unification!" Commander Alpha Tetsu ordered its subordinates.

"Alpha!"

"Chi!"

"Kappa!"

"Gamma!"

"Beta!"

The Xi Brigade soldiers shouted in unison, as they all hovered towards each other for the merger.  
>A bright and powerful light shined during the collision...<p>

**Choooooooooooooosh!** hissed the powerful light that shined amongst the Super Saiyan Club.

"Mhm-Mhm... Well..." Vegeta arrogantly taunted at the new sight.

"Brigadier Valkyrie! Mein... Kampf!" Brigadier Valkyrie hissed in an automated recorded tone, a message sent from its creator, Professor Mato...


	44. Episode 44: The Machine God of the Sun

Episode 44: The "Machine God of the Sun," Brigadier Valkyrie vs. the Super Saiyan Club! - Professor Mato's lecture!  
>July 15th, Age 787<p>

"Brigadier Valkyrie! Mein... Kampf!" Brigadier Valkyrie hissed, confronting Vegeta, Gotenks, and Goku...

Vegeta grinned, mocking his new adversary, confronting him, battle-ready.

Gotenks observed for himself, in a serious manner.

Goku slouched more intense as a result of his energy depletion... "I must gather ki... I don't have much time."

***==Space – Mato's Rocket Capsule==***

Out in space, while keeping a close eye on the war on Earth, Mato was drawing near to the planetary space terminal, 'Planet Star'.  
>Mato was nonchalantly relaxing on a control panel island in the rocket capsule, scanning through different pieces of information within his scouter.<p>

**Dwreeet!** Mato's scouter sounded.

"Hmm... my ultimate creation has finally been summoned. "The Machine God of the Sun" has been awakened into this cruel, cruel universe... And for how long, was it? Five minutes? Five short minutes and all my years of hard work and research will be destroyed. Nehehehe... Not only that, but the Northern Galaxy's solar system will fall right along with them. That is, to say, Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyans fail at stopping Brigadier Valkyrie, before its timed detonation.

I always feared Doctor Mu would fail to prevent me from being discovered during my incubation phase. That's why I created my fail safe to ensure my vegeance, if my development were to be interrupted before its completion. Now, Brigadier Valkyrie will be the ultimate test for the Saiyans... I would like to see their attempts for triumph once Brigadier Valkyrie begins to gather energy from the sun, into its 'mechanical chloroplast', synthesizing for a new combination of power. They'll also have a hard time overcoming its regenerative resilience. Brigadier Valkyrie can manipulate its configuration into the size of even the smallest atoms. Its speed is incomparable when it senses its opponents' sound vibrations in the air. It can move at light speeds, just by traveling though them."

***==Earth – Ginger Town==***

**Bleep** Brigadier Valkyrie initiated its battle power scanner, X-ray' scanning Vegeta's, Gotenks's, and Goku's respective bodies' information, as well as their battle powers and abilities. With the information stored for assurance, Brigadier Valkyrie then decided its next attack...

"Hrgh-ah!" Vegeta impatiently hollered, as he was rushing Brigadier Valkyrie with a heavily cocked-back, ki-charged punch.

De-materializing itself into falling molecular particles, Brigadier Valkyrie dissolved out the way of Vegeta's heavy punch, transporting via sound waves to Vegeta's former spot, appearing.

"Huh?! What the?!" Vegeta shrieked, puzzled, looking over his shoulder in an impatient manner.

Secretly accumulating a small percentage of solar energy from the sun, through his dual 'Metoplasts' under its armpits, Brigadier Valkyrie's eye flashed.

"Electromagnetic Radiation!" Brigadier Valkyrie screeched, releasing a condensed purple force field of radiant ki across the entire scene of the city, incinerating everything in its concentrated blast radius.

**Vsh!** Vegeta swiftly vanished out of the way of the moving force field.

**Vssh!** Gotenks snatched Goku's gi, vanishing out the way of the deadly attack as well, appearing closer to Vegeta...

**Boooom!** The Electromagnetic Force Field detonated, incinerating the remains in its radius.

Goku's eyes widen as a result of shock, from witnessing the terrifying attack that Brigadier Valkyrie had just fired. "What are you waiting for?! Transform... Now!" Goku barked at Gotenks, quickly flying behind him, not wasting anymore time to start gathering ki for his own role in the fight.

"Yes, sir!" Gotenks obeyed in a cocky manner, clenching his fist, looking to the ground with a smirk. "Argh!" Gotenks hollered as his hair slowly grew down his back, "Ha!" Gotenks fully tapped into his Super Saiyan 3 state, as he slowly maneuvered himself back into a straight posture, sparks of electricity scattered around his body. "Oh yeah! Super Saiyan Level 3! Let's see what you're made of, punk!" Gotenks called out, pointing at Brigadier Valkyrie, zooming higher into the air. "Argh! Rapid-Fire Die-Die Missiles!" Gotenks fired a chain of ki blasts at Brigadier Valkyrie.

Brigadier Valkyrie motioned a series of back somersaults, dodging some of Gotenks's chain of raining ki blasts, as some managed to connect leaving destructive damage as well.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" **Foooooooosh!** After finishing the rest of his attack Gotenks quickly canceled, blitzing Brigadier Valkyrie with his fist drawn back.

Brigadier Valkyrie finished its dodging mechanism, hopping to its feet.  
>By this time, Vegeta dove in charging a dual-hammer fist smash - **POW!** - dishing it out, connecting with Brigadier Valkyrie's head, intensely budging it.<p>

**bamf!** Brigadier Valkyrie transported to Vegeta's prior location, in which Vegeta previously dashed from. Brigadier Valkyrie was already countering with a clothesline attack towards Vegeta... **bamf!** swiftly transporting again, out of Vegeta's vision, Brigadier Valkyrie appeared behind Gotenks, where the latter was previously dashing from, with its clothesline still out for the offensive.

"Ergh...?!" Gotenks shrieked, shocked from missing his rush attack against Brigadier Valkyrie, even more shocked that the mechanical warrior was already attacking him, from behind in that short amount of time.

**Pow!** Brigadier Valkyrie connected its clotheslines attack, hooking Gotenks, simultaneously raising its cannon arm firing a blue 'Gamma Blast' at

Vegeta, who was charging back in to assist Gotenks deflected the blast and, barged in on Brigadier Valkyrie, dishing a powerful upper-cut, connecting, freeing Gotenks. Vegeta's powerful uppercut repelled Brigadier Valkyrie's upward body out of place, and flying on its stretch. Brigadier Valkyrie quickly regenerated itself together, by pulling the rest of its lower body to itself, reconnecting, as it caught itself into the air.

Vegeta paused. "Damn. He's too fast... I can't even keep up with him."

Tightening his fists, Gotenks looked over at Vegeta with a serious expression. "How about we-"

**Vrrrrgh!** Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 hair and body slowly regressed back to normal: Base form.

"Oh no!" Goku shrieked.

"s***! I'm too exhausted to hold Super Saiyan 2! That "Final Mortar" did a number on me...!"

Gotenks stared at Vegeta in a surprised manner, smirking in a smart-alecky behavior at the end. "Get yourself together, Vegeta."

"It looks like Gotenks is gonna have to face Brigadier Valkyrie alone... He hasn't much time either. I'll aid him with a Dragon Fist once I've gathered enough ki," Goku planned.

**==Central City==**

"Ha-arh!" Gohan shouted, tossing Rild into a clear street down in the city.

**baaaaash!** Rild crashed into the street, quickly bouncing back.

Gohan already had his hands in 'Demon' form charging a Supersonic Demon Flash. Sensing a disturbance in the other fight, Gohan quickly looked into the direction of Ginger Town. "No! Vegeta! Ergh... I don't have time for this! I must warn the others!" Gohan shouted, disturbed, firing the SS Demon Flash towards Rild anyway. Gohan then rushed into the direction of Ginger Town, to help the others against Brigadier Valkyrie.

**Pooooosh!** the Demon Flash sounded, exploding into the ground.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Rild shouted at Gohan, zooming through the smoke, trailing after him.

Rild quickly caught up to Gohan, attempting to tackle him in midair. Gohan dodged Rild's tackle, countering with a job; the burst collision began there: Gohan and Rild exchanged rapid-fire punches and kicks as they made their way across the air.

***==Planet Machin Tetsu==***

Pan was still evading the homing 'Copter Blades, searching for a place to take cover within the M2 city. "Ha... Yah! Yah!" Pan hollered, forming two Kienzan and tossing them at the chasing 'Copter Blades.

**Clink! Clink! - Boom!** Pan's dual Kienzan attack sliced the 'Copter Blades, giving off a small explosion, as a result.

**Pooooooooooosh!** Getting passed Corporal Metabee's defense, Pan didn't waste any time rushing it.

"Where's your guard now?!" Pan taunted in an intense behavior, approaching the defenseless mechanical soldier with her fists tightened, prepared for a combination of punches.

**Bam!** Pan headbutted Corporal Metabee in its face, knocking it off balance.

**POW!-POW!-POW!-POW!-POW!-POW!-POW!** Pan dished a chain of rapid-fire punches, denting Corporal Metabee, throughout its entire body. Motioning another front flip, Pan heel stomped Corporal Metabee in its head, shoving it halfway into the ground.

Using the momentum, Pan was already in the air, charging a Kamehameha Wave finisher. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Pan hollered, firing her Kamehameha Wave finisher down at Corporal Metabee.

**Pswoooooooosh!** The Kamehameha Wave engulfed the Machin soldier, obliterating it. Pan defeated Corporal Metabee...

**Swoooooooosh!** Pan flew to the ground, landing.

Dusting her hands against each other, Pan looked over at an area in the sky, above the M2 Headquarters. "My work isn't finished yet..." Pan expressed in a serious manner, looking up at the Dawn Star...


	45. Episode 45: Explosion of Anger!

Episode 45: Earth's Victory! Explosion of Anger! Super Saiyan 3 vs. Ultimate Machine! - Fused Warriors Clash!  
>July 15th, Age 787<p>

Dusting her hands together, Pan glared up at that Dawn Star, which was hovering above the M2 Headquarters. "My work here isn't finished yet," Pan expressed, maneuvering her hands on her forehead in 'demon' form.

"If I destroy that strange looking star, maybe it'll put us at an advantage and shut down all of the robots on Earth. It's definitely worth a try..." Pan began charging a traditional yellow orb of ki on her forehead. "Demon Flash!" Pan hollered, firing her 'Demon Flash' at the Dawn Star.

**Swoooosh-bakoooooosh!** in an instant, the Dawn Star exploded, from the impact of Pan's Demon Flash, leaving evidence of debris in its former location in space.

**Fooooosh!** The explosion wasn't finished-it began making its way towards Planet Mu, destroying it in a chain reaction. Furthermore, next, it made its way towards the M2 planet, which Pan was currently standing on, for the final elimination of the planetary district.

"Er-ugh!" Pan shrieked, witnessing the chain explosion making its way to the M2 planet, dashing into the direction in which Gill was hovering. "Gill, we must high-tail it outta here!"

"Danger! Danger! Gill! Gill! Come, Pan! Planet Machin Tetsu explode at any moment! Gill! Gill!"

"I couldn't help but notice, Gill! Get us outta here!" Pan approached Gill.

Gill hurriedly dropped its portable transportation device-the device then dematerialized itself and Pan.

They vanished out of sight, en route of Earth, as the explosion finally met with Planet Machin Tetsu -

**Booooooosh! Mato's bases of operation-the Machin Tetsu District, was fully eradicated.

***==Earth==***

**==Northern Area==**

"Hmm? They seem to be undergoing a malfunction," Seventeen said to his family, helping them off the ground.

**==Satan City==**

"Champion Style: Ultra Famous Dynamite Explosion Punch!" Mister Satan hollered, knocking down lines of frozen, malfunctioned MI soldiers. "Boo! Whatever you're doing keep this up!"

"?... Boo not doing anything?" Boo pondered to himself, looking around, keeping up with Mister Satan.

"Oh my devil! Mister Satan is on fire!" Jimmy Firecracker broadcasted to ZTV. "Get a load of his Champion Style!"

**==Remaining ZTV JumboVision sites around the world==**

"Satan! Satan! Satan! Champ! Champ! Champ!" The remaining people cheered for their champion at the large JumboVision screens around the Dragon World.

**==Kame House==**

Roshi deflated himself, landing on the beach. "Well, that happened in the nick of time. I was gonna hit the wall any minute."

**==Ginger Town==**

**Foooosht** Gohan stopped in his tracks, near the main fight taking place in Ginger Town.

"Gohan finally made it back," Gotenks said to himself, quickly glancing over at Gohan then back over at Brigadier Valkyrie, during their brief intermission.

"Arugh-ah-ah," Gohan panted from exhaustion. "Gotenks! If that's Brigadier Valkyrie, you must destroy it now! It detonates five minutes after its activation! You should have about three minutes left!"

"What?!" Gotenks shrieked, panicking, looking back over at Gohan. "Heh. That's okay, I have an idea."

**Foooosht** Rild flew in catching up to Gohan.

"Hmm-Hmm-Hmm," Rild chuckled in amusement. "Well look who we have here... So that's the 'ultimate' machine when it's not a mere penciled in blueprint, on a document of plans. I have got to say... I'm impressed."

**Pffshoooooooo!** Gill and Pan burst through Rild's portable transportation device, thrown in separate directions across the air.

"Pan?!" Gohan surprisingly shrieked.

"What?! Rild shrieked in a dumbfounded manner. "Why are you here? Ugh?! No! You couldn't have!"

"If you're talking about me destroying your planets, I did!" Pan returned, finally catching her fall.

"You little brat!" Rild barked with anger, throwing a powerful ki blast finisher at Pan.

"Gohan won't make it in time!" Goku quickly thought to himself.

**Vvv!** Goku teleported to rescue Pan. **Vvv** Goku appeared before Pan, grabbing her into his arms as he turned his back to the incoming blast, taking it head-on.

-"Agh!" Goku yelped, firmly gripping Pan as he reverted into his base form.  
>-"Argh!" Pan yelped in unison, also taking considerate damage from Rild's powerful ki blast attack.<p>

Goku and Pan fell to the ground, both near death.

"Pan! Father!" Gohan cried, looking over at Pan and Goku dying. Gohan fell into an angry trance, clenching his fists and his teeth.  
>"It's been a long time since I've been enraged from the bottom of my heart... Waaaaa!" Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Electricity scattered around his body.<p>

**Pffft!** Brigadier Valkyrie raised its cannon arm, aiming it at Gotenks. **Fooooosh!** Brigadier Valkyrie fired a powerful ki blast attack.

**Vssh!** Gotenks dodged the attack, looking over his shoulder watching the ki blast explode in the background. Brigadier Valkyrie rushed Gotenks, swiftly appearing before him.

They exchanged a series of punches against each other.

"Now you've done it..." Gohan said to Rild in an angry manner.

**Vsh - BOM!** Gohan appeared before Rild, punching a hole into his gut. Gohan jerked his arm upward at an angle, slicing Rild in half. Gohan dashed above him with his hands cupped in Turtle form.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Gohan hollered, firing his Kamehameha Wave down at Rild, engulfing him. Rild was vaporized.

Gohan slaughtered Rild.

Gotenks appeared before Gohan, hovering in an impatient manner.

"As I mentioned, I have an idea... you'll just get in the way! And Goku and Pan are in need of a Senzu Bean! Get them outta here. We can't afford to lose them!" Gotenks hurriedly rushed back, to confront the incoming machine warrior.

"Ergh... Right, Gotenks... I'm putting my trust into you! But you must hurry!" Gohan expressed, rushing to aid Pan and Goku. Gohan picked up Pan and Goku, throwing them onto his shoulders. "Hang on, Sweetheart, Father! I'll get you two a Senzu Bean!" Gohan swiftly flew off en route of Korin's tower.

"Ha!" Gotenks hollered, firing a Galactica Donut ring from his hand, constricting Brigadier Valkyrie's cannon arm shut. Gotenks motioned a swift 360 body twist, elbowing Brigadier Valkyrie in its face.

**Priiip!** Brigadier Valkyrie burst the Galatica Donut cuff off its cannon, firing a gathered large wave of ki, engulfing Gotenks. Gotenks uncontrollably flipped backwards.

"Gooooo!" Gotenks fired a mouth ki blast counter.

**Kaboooosh!** the blast connected, leaving a tunnel of smoke in the middle.

**Bamf!** Brigadier Valkyrie transported through Gotenks's last motions, appearing before him. Brigadier Valkyrie snatched Gotenks into a bear hug, squeezing with all its power.

"Argh!" Gotenks yelled. "Ugh!" Gotenks motioned a backflip kick into Brigadier Valkyrie's chin, freeing himself.

Motioning a double front flip, Gotenks dished out a clothes line slam on top of Brigadier Valkyrie's head, sending it flying into the ground.

Gotenks cupped his hands in Turtle form. "Obliteration Cannon!" Gotenks hollered, releasing the anti-regeneration ki attack, swallowing Brigadier Valkyrie.

**Kabooom!** the ki blast exploded, leaving trails of flying dust.

Brigadier Valkyrie was blown into small pieces.

**Swooosht!** Gotenks flew down to the ground, instantly sitting cross-legged, folding his arms onto his chest, shutting his eyes. Gotenks meditated the matter in hand.

**Drip Drip - Roooog!** Brigadier Valkyrie's molecular pieces poured skyward, making sounds of dripping liquid. The pieces vaguely formed its original shape. **Roooomf** Brigadier Valkyrie fully regenerated itself.

"Heh, I figured as such," Gotenks scoffed, standing to his feet. "I've dealt with foes like you before...! Your regenerative powers are out of this world! That's why monsters like you are dangerous! It's time for me to end you for good!" Gotenks assumed his combat stance, confronting Valkyrie for the final round...


	46. Episode 46: Dimensional rip of time!

Episode 46: Fused Warriors Clash II! - Gotenks's plan - Dimensional Rip of Time  
>July 15th, Age 787<p>

In a standoff, across the way from each other, stood Brigadier Valkyrie, momentarily still before its next spontaneous attack. Gotenks stood assumed in his combat stance, observing every angle of Brigadier Valkyrie, searching for a weakness or opening.

"Let's see... Neither I nor the machine have much time, my Obliteration attack was fruitless, and its own arsenal of techniques are capable of crushing Earth as is...! It's too soon to put my plan into action; it looks like I'm gonna have to fight this one out until the time is right to make my move..." Gotenks thought to himself.

=

Across the area stood Vegeta. Vegeta frowned spectating the standoff. "Ergh... I'm as useless as Kakarrot! W-what happened to Super Saiyan Legend? This is unbelievable. Ergh... especially during a time like this...!"

=

Brigadier Valkyrie swiftly rushed Gotenks commencing the final round. Gotenks leaped into the air, awaiting the head-on assault from Brigadier Valkyrie. **Bamf!** Brigadier Valkyrie transported itself to the point of Gotenks's sound waves and movement. As Brigadier Valkyrie reached Gotenks, it instantly pitched a kick at Gotenks's side. Gotenks caught the kick, as he dove in punching Brigadier Valkyrie in the face. Gotenks intensely budged Brigadier Valkyrie from the powerful impact of his punch. Brigadier Valkyrie then motioned a spinning roundhouse kick, connecting with Gotenks's temple. Persistently holding on to Brigadier Valkyrie's leg, Gotenks dove in once again, dishing out another powerful punch, further budging the monster. Gotenks tossed Brigadier Valkyrie out of his possession and higher into the air. Brigadier Valkyrie quickly caught itself, already in the motion for another counter attack.

Gotenks swiftly raised his hand high above his head, gritting his teeth. "Brain Crush Hammer!" Gotenks hollered, releasing guillotine blade- shaped ki down upon Brigadier Valkyrie's head, splitting the machine monster in half. "Argh!" Gotenks hollered in a louder tone, firing two dual ki blast finishers from both hands, destroying the rest of Brigadier Valkyrie's sagging halves.

**Rooomf!** swiftly appearing behind Gotenks, Brigadier Valkyrie was already regenerated back into its full form, with two normal arms, grabbing Gotenks with one of them.

**VIIII!** Brigadier Valkyrie fired an energy-gathered Eye Beam, zapping Gotenks away.

**Swoooossss!** Brigadier Valkyrie ignited a smooth aura around itself. **CHHST...!**

**Pfftch!** Brigadier Valkyrie raised its arm, transmogrifying it back into a cannon-charging layers of blue ki that quickly formed turquoise. **GAASH! GAAAASH!** Brigadier Valkyrie fired its Tetsu Gun at Gotenks, engulfing him. The large ki wave - with the shape and appearance of a gigantic tunnel of smoke - not only engulfed Gotenks - but it traveled kilometers across the surface of the earth, taking Gotenks into a far distance across the planet, leaving a deep, gigantic path for as long as the blast itself reached.

"Argh!" Gotenks yelped, shielding himself from the powerful impact of the ki missile engulfing and repelling him miles away from the battle site.

Brigadier Valkyrie descended to the ground, landing. It began searching for Gotenks's ki, to further on the battle. Brigadier Valkyrie failed to pick up Gotenks's Ki signal after an accurate search. With its eye shrinking into the size of a marble, Brigadier Valkyrie then powered down into standby mode, waiting for Gotenks to show up on its scouter again, and to restore and save its energy.

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"I had to bring them here, Dende. There was no sign of Korin. I'm uncertain if he perished along with Yajirobe or if he managed to flee to a safer location," Gohan informed Dende.

"No troubles here, Gohan. My healing powers are just as effective, if not better. As long as they make it, is all that matters."

**Blurrrrrrr!** Dende held his hands over Pan, as he began healing her. Pan's wounds slowly healed, as well as her gi.

"There you are, Pan. I must attend to Goku now!" Dende expressed, hurrying from Pan's lying body, to Goku's.

Pan raised up sitting to her buttocks, feeling the life force strongly surge within her again. "Ah... I made it," Pan said to herself, inspecting her body and hands in front of her. "Papa!" Pan suddenly called, noticing Gohan.

"Pan. Are you all right, kiddo?" Gohan questioned his daughter, for reassurance of her health.

"More than ever!" Pan returned, jumping into Gohan's arms for a big hug.

Gohan caught Pan, hugging her tightly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and rubbed his own cheek against hers, as he sat her back to the ground.

"Grampa Goku!" Pan lightly cried, running to Goku's side.

"Just be patient, Pan," Dende softly instructed, meditating, as he was already in the process of restoring Goku. "Your grandfather will be restored in short time-don't you worry."

Goku's body glowed green, as a result of Dende's powers; his wounds began healing, as well as his gi. Goku started coming back to a state of consciousness, gritting his teeth and eyes. "Huh?" Goku pondered, raising himself to his buttocks, like Pan did prior. "You're all right, Pan." Goku said to Pan, smiling as he stood to his feet.

"And I'm glad you're all right, Grampa!" Pan returned, giving Goku a hug as well. "I'm incredibly stronger than before! My power i-is amazing!" Pan said, looking up at Goku in an accomplished manner.

Goku proudly looked upon Pan. "That is amazing, Pan! I can definitely tell that you've changed! I'm proud of ya! Hehe!"

"Hehe! I'm gonna be stronger than Papa soon! I just know it!" Pan announced, winking at her father.

Gohan blushed. "You have indeed made vast improvements, Pan," Gohan praised in a somewhat serious manner. "Father, I'm certain you're aware Gotenks is still fighting down in the Lower Realm."

"Yes, I know! That's what I was just gonna mention!" Goku softly shrieked in a serious manner. A couple beads of sweat ran down his face. "We must go and help him. I'm betting we haven't much time by now!"

"It's unfortunate we don't... But I was actually thinking it would be best that we all stay here, just so we can stay out of Gotenks's way. He mentioned he had a plan to defeat that monster before it self-destructs. Our best bet is to trust and let him wrap up this disaster, once and for all."

"You're right, son," Goku calmly concurred. "Patience is key right now." Goku put his fingers on his forehead anyway: Instant Transmission form. "I'm gonna go ahead and bring Vegeta back. He's still in the middle of the fight!"

**Vvvv!** Goku disappeared, en route of Ginger Town.

**==Ginger Town==**

**Vvvv!** Goku appeared before Vegeta.

"Kakarrot?" Vegeta questioned.

"Let's get outta here! It's not safe," Goku insisted with a smile, glancing over in Brigadier Valkyrie's direction.

"Hmph," Vegeta scoffed, concurring, as well as reaching his hand out to touch Goku's shoulder.

"This isn't good... I can't feel Gotenks's Ki," Goku worriedly mentioned, searching the area for Gotenks.

"I'll explain when we get back to Dende's," Vegeta responded.

**Vvvv!** Goku and Vegeta disappeared, en route of Dende's Lookout.

**==Yunzabit Heights...==**

**Bzzt! Bzzt! - Bzzt! Bzzt!** sounded a large dimensional wormhole with scattering electricity. A portal to an unknown region or universe was opened, as a result of the amazing power of Brigadier Valkyrie's Tetsu Gun, which, in other words, punched a hole through space and time.

**Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!** sounded a row of smaller portals scattered around the sky, also opened as a result of the Tetsu Gun's extreme pressure.

Gotenks crawled out of the large portal, dropping to the ground. "Matters have gotten even more serious!" Gotenks shrieked, recovering as he stared upon the large dimensional portal slowly closing; he also gave quick glances at the scattered smaller portals throughout the sky, closing as well.  
>"I don't wanna reach, but we definitely can't afford to deal with a new adversary right now... because this monster likes to punch holes through dimensional barriers... s***...! I didn't expect this to happen! One too many times could easily crush existence...! I must be careful when I use my own!"<p>

**==Ginger Town==**

Back in Ginger Town, Brigadier Valkyrie still stood in standby mode. Brigadier Valkyrie then picked up Gotenks emitting his strong Ki force again.

**Bmoooooooof!** Brigadier Valkyrie leaped, vanishing instantly.

**==Yunzabit Heights==**

Brigadier Valkyrie suddenly approached Gotenks all the way in Yunzabit Heights, kneeing the Super Saiyan warrior in his chin, sending him flying backwards. Brigadier Valkyrie then motioned a quintuple front flip leg smash atop Gotenks's head, finishing its short combination attack. Gotenks pinball-crashed into mountains scattered throughout the land, crashing hard into the ground. **Trooosh!** Gotenks quickly bounced back at Brigadier Valkyrie, charging his Ki scythe around his arm. **Vsh! Vsh! Vsh!** before reaching Brigadier Valkyrie, Gotenks bounced from different spots in the sky, at amazing speeds. Gotenks approached behind, swung, and sliced Brigadier Valkyrie's head off with his Reaper Blade, finishing his combination attack by kicking the machine warrior in its chest, sending it flying into the ground below. Brigadier Valkyrie crashed hard, taking a moment to recover due to regenerating its head...

"Argh-haaa!" Gotenks hollered, clenching his fist hard in front of his face, straining, charging a yellow orb of Yuuki and Shouki Ki blended into one powerful attack ball. "As Planet Earth's... no, the Universe's Grim Reaper of Justice-It is my duty to annihilate any fanatic-such as you-that threatens all existence and humankind! Your creator is a lunatic, an individual who resorts to extreme measures because his history isn't the way he ambitiously desires! It's time for me to finish this, Brigadier Valkyrie! I'm not just gonna use my Ki... I'm putting all my spirit, bravery, and true self into this move of mine! {Grim Reaper Bomb}!" Gotenks declared, charging downward at Brigadier Valkyrie. "Haa! Let's see you survive this!"

As Gotenks drew near the ground, Brigadier Valkyrie was finished regenerating its head and stood to its feet. **Scwflooop!** Brigadier Valkyrie extended a pair of jet wings from it's back, ejecting itself skyward and out of the way of Gotenks's attack. Gotenks didn't panic. Gotenks gazed up in a serious manner bouncing skyward, chasing after the retreating machine warrior. Still ascending, Brigadier Valkyrie motioned a series of front flips, back flips, and spirals-all in a instant moment. Furthermore, Brigadier Valkyrie swiftly descended, holding its regular hand in front of its Metoplasts, forming a purple, unknown Ki-like orb, catching it with its regular hand. Brigadier Valkyrie approached Gotenks, aiming its charged cannon pointblank at Gotenks's face, ready to fire. **Vvv-sh!** Gotenks vanished out of the way of the cannon, appearing right in Brigadier Valkyrie's forefront... ready to fire off his Grim Reaper Bomb, as Brigadier Valkyrie was simultaneously ready to fire off its Atom Bomb...

Which will prevail...?

-"Haaaa!" Gotenks hollered...  
>-Brigadier Valkyrie screeched in unison.<p>

**WOMP!** went the sound of the prevailing attack: a giant mushroom cloud was raising high into the sky, as a result of the dueling attack collision amongst the two rivals-between their colliding ultimate Grim Reaper Bomb and the ultimate Atom Bomb.

"Argh argh argh..." Gotenks panted in pain, in attempt to recover himself and track the whereabouts of Brigadier Valkyrie. Gotenks was bleeding down his arm, holding his shoulder with his other injured arm, hunching over in further attempt to prevent himself from falling.

**Drip Drip - Rooog!** Brigadier Valkyrie began regenerating, to recover itself as well. **Rooomf!** Brigadier Valkyrie fully regenerated once again... ready for combat.

"Haha...! My back and ribs are broken, I have two busted arms, and I can't seem to use my vision nor my Ki senses properly..." Gotenks faintly expressed to himself in hopeless sarcasm, dropping to the ground, face-planting in a midsized hole. "And there's less than a minute left... W-will I be able to use my plan?! Dammit! How could I be so careless!"

"DIE, SAIYAN..." Brigadier Valkyrie screeched to Gotenks as its finals words, aiming its cannon straight at the downed Gotenks...

"Hmph," Gotenks scoffed in a smart-alecky tone, squinting back at Brigadier Valkyrie... "Even though my ears are ringing, I know I just heard that thing talk..."

**Blchooooosh!** Brigadier Valkyrie charged its cannon for a certain finisher. **POOOOOSH!** Brigadier Valkyrie fired its finishing move down upon Gotenks.

**Bam! Bam! Bam!** Gotenks sprouted three Kamikaze Ghost clones from his back. The trio of clones hopped in front of the blast, blocking it with their hands to shield Gotenks, who continued to lie on the ground. **Kaboom!** the blast exploded, along with the trio of ghost clones.

Brigadier Valkyrie quickly tossed its arms across its chest in an "X" fashion, already absorbing solar energy from the sun-this time for a definite finisher for Gotenks and perhaps the planet. "Electromagnetic R-!" Brigadier Valkyrie started.

"Do it!" Gotenks ordered, hopping to his feet in a weakish manner, pointing his index finger outward at an angle, forming a Galactica Donut.

A Kamikaze Ghost Clone, who Gotenks secretly burped from his mouth when he was lying face down, traveled underground and smashed through, snatching Brigadier Valkyrie's legs from underneath, interrupting its initiation for its finishing move, the Electromagnetic Radiation Field. Brigadier Valkyrie looked down upon the clone in a confused behavior.

"Yah!" Gotenks hollered, hurling the Galatica Donut ring around Brigadier Valkyrie. Gotenks hugged himself tightly, clenching his teeth and dropping to his knees-suffering from back, rib, and arm pains as a consequence. Gotenks stood again and quickly turned into the direction of Dende's Lookout, making sharp glances around for observation... "Right there! I hope this works!" Gotenks hollered as he picked a specific point in the air, opening his mouth wide, screaming a powerful Ki force, in which punched a wormhole leading into the Heavenly Realm {Dende's Lookout} - not only that, but into the Room of Spirit and Time as well.

As a result of the powerful impact, and from two different dimensions opening in unison, a powerful vacuum swept from the Room of Spirit and Time, through the Heavenly Realm, to the Living Realm, in attempt to forcefully suction Gotenks and Brigadier Valkyrie through. Gotenks resisted with all his might-

-as so Brigadier Valkyrie, who was still trapped and struggling as much as the weakened Gotenks.

"Ergh...! I hope the world is watching because here comes the World Dimensional Hole Combo! Yeaaa-Ah!" Gotenks screamed, facing the opposite direction of the dimensional hole and Brigadier Valkyrie.

**VOW!** Gotenks took off flying across the world, circumnavigating it. Swiftly, in the blink of an eye, Gotenks appeared before Brigadier Valkyrie on the opposite side. Gotenks punched the machine monster in its chest, sending it flying into the portal leading into the Heavenly Realm. From the momentum and the force of the vacuum, Gotenks fell through the Heavenly Realm's portal, appearing right above Dende's Lookout. Still getting sucked in from the vacuum, from the Room of Spirit and Time, Brigadier Valkyrie persistently resisted. **Priiip!** Brigadier Valkyrie burst through the Galatica Donut prison, preparing itself to attack Gotenks one last time. Gotenks threw his arms back wide in wing formation, quickly throwing his hands into turtle form next, charging a Tree-Kamehameha Wave, firing it into Brigadier Valkyrie.

The Tree-Kamehameha Wave collided into Brigadier Valkyrie, repelling it into the Room of Spirit and Time...

***===Room of Spirit and Time===***

Brigadier Valkyrie crashed hard on the floor of the chamber, bouncing and skidding a ways.

**KABOOOOOOOM!** Brigadier Valkyrie's inbuilt bomb detonated, causing a loud and powerful explosion to disturb and shake the entire room of the Time Chamber, and some of the Heavenly Realm due to the dimensional hole not being fully closed.

**Shhh!** The dimensional hole linking the Heavenly Realm and the Room of Spirit of Time sealed.

Gotenks defeated Brigadier Valkyrie, ending the war against the machines, and saving the entire universe from the Machin Militia and Army...

***===Mato's Space Capsule===***

**Deeet** sounded Mato's scouter.

Mato smiled, looking up into the air. "Ne he he he he...!"

The End Of Chapter Five...


	47. Episode 47: Restoration of Earth!

Chapter 6: The Hunt for Mato - The Z Warriors Prepare for Confrontation  
>Episode 47: Restoration of Earth - Shenron's limits...<br>July 15th, Age 787

**Thuuuuuud!** Gotenks crashed hard on the tiles of the Lookout, skidding across the surface. Gotenks tightly gritted his teeth and eyes, as a result of the pain from the face plant. The Z-Family rushed to Gotenks's side, to aid him.

"Are you all right, Gotenks?!" Pan said, hurrying ahead of the others.

**Szhooooosh!** Gotenks's body glowed before Pan, as a result of the de-fusion. Goten's and Trunks's injured bodies were lying next to each other; they were both almost unconscious, fighting to stay awake.

Dende trailed behind Pan, quickly rushing to Trunks, and then Goten, restoring them both back to full health.

A few moments later...

"Thanks, Dende," Trunks thanked, gathering himself.

"Yeah. Thanks, Dende," Goten thanked, gathering himself after the restoration as well. "There were times when I didn't think Trunks and I were gonna make it."

"My pleasure," Dende replied, making way to the Dragonballs placed in the center of the Lookout, leading the Z-Gang.

A few moments later...

"Is everyone here?!" Goku questioned, smiling.

"I think so...!" Dende replied, extending his reach over the Dragonballs. "Eternal Dragon, by name, I call you forth... Shenron!" Dende chanted, summoning Shenron with his godly powers.

**Hwoooooo!** Shenron fired from the magical core of the Dragonballs, towering over the Lookout and everyone standing on it.

"I shall grant three wishes of your desire... State them now," Shenron calmly ordered.

"Ahem..." Dende started.

"Hey, Dende," Goku interrupted, "is Shenron gonna be powerful enough to bring back anyone who died already? Including innocent people from different planets, who perished?"

"Why, yes," Dende replied, somewhat turning to Goku. "I powered up Shenron to have nearly as much strength in his wishing power as Porunga."

"That's great! "I have a feeling that will come in handy... and soon," Goku said.

"Will you reflect upon your first wish?" Shenron hurried.

"Shenron, please restore all damage among the entire universe, and bring back to life everyone who died at the hands of Mato's army! Except for the evil ones, like Rild and others!" Dende requested to Shenron, clenching his fists.

"It is well within my power to grant that wish, but it will take some time. You may state your second wish."

**==?==**

"Wow... they must have already called Shenron," Eighteen said, pointing to a restored populated area.

"Yeah... everything is in hand now," Krillin responded.

**==Capsule Corporation==**

Down in a defensive bunker sat Bulma, conversing with Master Roshi on the telephone. "According to the news, it's all over. Jaco and I were finished with an upgraded "extinction bomb,": which was only made to deactivate the robot monsters terrorizing the entire globe. But I guess Goku, Vegeta, and the others already handled everything."

**==Dende's Lookout==**

Dende looked back up at Shenron. "Shenron, I think that's all the requests we have for today. We will summon you again if we ever come in need of the third wish," Dende informed.

"Fare you well." Shenron faded back into the Dragonballs, which the latter dispersed across the sky.

"Without a doubt, Shenron's improvements are vastly convenient, Dende. He's as powerful as ever," Gohan expressed.

"True, and I've come to realize that may not be the boundary of Shenron's strength... I do believe I can make him more powerful than what I already have. I will have to conduct more research on the matter in hand, and I will travel home so I can train under Grand Elder Moori, and perhaps learn more about the Dragonballs and even Shenron."

"Yes, I agree," Piccolo mentioned. "I sense a faint malice disturbance. I'm unsure if it's Mato I'm sensing or a greater adversary we may have to eventually face. Whatever it is, I think we should be prepared for anything the future has in store..."

"Have you reached your peak yet, Piccolo?" Goku asked. "I bet you could become incredibly powerful if you started training again. You should be ready, too, because we'll definitely need you."

"Not quite my peak - I'm pretty sure I have some room left to get stronger. My power will sufficiently become of some use."

To himself, Vegeta frowned, glaring over at his rival. "As I said, Kakarrot, I'll be the one who defeats Mato. You haven't as much concern with that little imp as I... So make certain you stay out of my way, or we'll end up having our rematch sooner than expected...!"

"And you can best believe I'll be ready for that rematch, Vegeta. It won't be the same as last time," Goku taunted in return, smiling in an arrogant manner

"Hmph," Vegeta scoffed with a smirk. Turning into a Super Saiyan, Vegeta dashed off the Lookout, en route of Capsule Corp.

"Papa, may I stay here and train with Grampa Goku and Oob?" Pan pleaded.

"Well, Pan, I really think you should take a break from fighting for awhile, and get some rest at home," Gohan suggested, looking down at his daughter.

Pan smiled. "All right, Papa, as you wish. In a way, the downtime is still considered training."

Gohan smiled in return. "Are ya coming with us, Goten? Trunks?" Gohan asked, smiling and waving goodbye to his family and friends, with Pan following.

"Yeah! Wait up!" Goten said, as he took flight after Gohan and Pan.

"I'll go with you guys, too!" Trunks said, hovering after Goten, for the group takeoff.

"See you soon, everyone! I hope everyone gets super strong until then!" Pan waved goodbye one last time, as Gohan's group took off for their homes.

"Welp, are you ready to start our training again, Oob? There is so much for you to learn... in such a short time!"

"Yes, Master Goku! I'm as ready as ever! I'm ready to learn the art of Kaio-ken!"


	48. Episode 48: Mato vs Galactic Patrolman!

Episode 48: Spatial Encounter - Mato vs. Galactic Patrolman...  
>July 16th, Age 787<p>

***==Planet Star==***

**Veeeet** sounded Mato's scouter.

"He-he! Ugh!" Mato squealed, landing on the ground. Mato started walking away from his parked space capsule, heading into the direction of the busy main Starline Terminal. "Perfect. Many lifeforms stroll this planet, awaiting their spatial trips to travel the galaxies. To start from the core then spread is a splendid strategy on my behalf. I haven't the power to challenge Vegeta and his friends, nor do I have a powerful enough body to leech my vessel's Saiya power. Owing to the interruption during my incubation phase, of my body's nutrition for [synthetic] Ozaru DNA, I must now finish the development of my body by absorbing many human life forms - starting here before I spread out and strike the four corners of the universe - and before I conduct my quest to confront the Saiyans."

A prepossessing green-eyed, redhead human-alien lady was walking towards Mato, into the direction of the import landing platforms. "Hey, hottie! Sick vest!" The lady flirted, smooching at Mato signaling him to come chat with her.

"Nehe! You are a babe..." Mato flattered, smiling at his admirer.

The lady blushed, waiting for Mato's next set of smooth words, or even a move.

"But... I don't have time to deal with a hussy like yourself. However, your life-force will be a great opening supplement for my body!" Mato barked, raising his transmuting hand at the lady, blasting her with a thorny cage of vines, which were alike the substance as his liquified skin.

The Vine Hands cage trapped the lady; the piercing thorns pinned her down - she began melting into the vines, transfusing into Mato's being. Unnoticeable, but certainly occurring, Mato's body grew stronger, gaining more body stability from the post-absorption nourishment.

"Ahh! I can feel the growing life within my body... but that certainly was not enough. I must absorb this planet's entire population... to be able to say I hold a sufficient starting point." Mato clenched his fists, causing his entire body to bubble in liquid-like motions. "It won't take me two minutes to mass absorb this planet! Nahaha!"

**Pftch!** a giant staff pierced through Mato, impaling the ground.

**Deeet!**

In shock, Mato ripped himself from the staff, by hopping into the air at an angle, observing the unknown warrior in which his scouter managed to finally detect.

"Not if I interfere with that notion," Redjic called out, rushing toward his long, vertical staff reaching high into the air. Redjic snatched the tip of his staff, motioning a front flip as the staff contracted in his grasp, swinging it just in case he somehow caught Mato during the process.

Mato dodged the staff by jerking himself across the air, regenerating back to his normal form. "And who might you be? It appears you have some sort of conflict with me; the reading of your battle power confirms I am more than likely the one you are looking for. Explain yourself, pest!"

"Hmph. If you must know... I will explain, as it is proper: my name is Redjic, Galactic Captain of the Universal Space Police. I have been tracking and awaiting your arrival, ever since you left the Eastern Galaxy. I cannot allow you to harm anyone else for your own selfish desire."

"He," Mato giggled. "Only a fool would blindly barge an enemy that he has limited knowledge about. I'm almost certain that not even you're aware of my impressive power I have to display...!"

"Oh... I am not as foolish as you think, considering I am well aware of the remarkable power you wield. It can be felt anywhere across the universe. With that said, we both are aware that it would be foolish on your behalf to display enough power for the Saiyans to detect your ki; they would arrive here quicker than you can cry uncle."

"The only person who is going to be crying uncle, is the likes of you!" Mato hollered, sadistically grinning.

Mato raised his hand, firing a generic green ki blast at Redjic.

**vsh!** Redjic vanished, appearing closer to Mato.

Quickly wrapping the cuffs of his chain whips, around his wrists, Redjic once again swung his staff, nearly hitting Mato in his side. Yet, Mato caught the staff under his armpit, before the strike connected. Mato then jerked the staff, forcefully pulling Redjic into his direction.

**Pow!** Mato knocked Redjic across the temple with his forearm, intensely budging him. Using his longer reach as an advantage, Redjic responded with a jab kick into Mato's stomach, repelling the transgenic Tsufruin into the opposite direction. Redjic yanked the chains catching the staff into his hands.

**Vsh! Ftt-Ftt** POW!** Vanishing - Redic motioned a double front flip, high-striking Mato into the head with his staff, sending him crashing into the ground.

**Psssh!** A giant hand of Mato's sprouted from the ground, palming Redjic whole, pancaking him to the ground. Mato emerged from the hole he made from crashing, tightly trapping Redjic down with his Striking Venus Hands.

Now flying across the air, Mato landed atop Redjic, saddling him. "Ergh...! Argh!" Mato hollered.

**Pow Pow Pow Pow Pow Pow!** Mato repeatedly dropped hammer forearms and fists upon Redjic's face, neck, and chest area, beating him down-forming a crater.

**Hyuu!** Redjic's delayed afterimage, in which Mato was attacking, faded.

Redjic was at a side angle of Mato, holding up his hand ready to fire. "Galactic Crusher!" Redjic hollered, firing a unique purple ki blast.

"Oh yeah?!" Mato hollered, as his eyes glowed red. Mato ignited a flare of Paralysis Ki across the area, trapping Redjic-decelerating his ki blast. "Where was I?"

Mato hopped over to Redjic, cross-kneeing him across his face. The overwhelming power Paralysis Flare held Redjic in place, readying him for another attack at Mato's choosing.

**POW POW POW POW POW POW POW POW!** Mato dished out his series of hammer forearms and fists once again, this time beating the real Redjic toward just mere inches of his life, surprisingly soon. All Redjic could do was take the hits, as his life slowly began to fade away.

"I've come to the conclusion that you may be allies with the Saiyans. So, I've formulated the terrific scheme of absorbing your body, as I can use it as a mask to impersonate you to deceive them... until my opportunity arises to execute my principal plan!" Mato informed, as his tongue extended and modified thornier, wrapping around Redjic's neck.

Redjic gagged, as the thorns siphoned his melted being in, transfusing him to Mato. Mato persistently assumed his regular form, as he finished absorbing Redjic-feeling out the grand nutrition of Redjic's added life-force.

"Thanks to this warrior's powerful life-force, known as Redjic, my body is presently capable of handling my prized vessel's power; I'll reach my maturation before I know it! I've eliminated the absorption of millions of people, in cold blood, for personal sweet revenge!" Mato shaped-shifted into Redjic, at 95%. Redjic-Mato then swiftly drew two daggers from his sleeves.

"No matter... Utilizing my Facial Copy Ability, I can sneak around my opponents' noses until I decide to strike." Redjic-Mato calmly descended to the ground, and began walking towards the busy Starline Express Space Capsule, set to star-navigate the universe, in a star-like fashion. "I could easily just hide and craft another tank, then reach my Mature Form that way, without ever being discovered. But the Saiyan genes flowing through me trigger my thirst for battle, which go beyond that of the average Tsufruin... Nehe. And besides... my greedy nature won't allow me to settle for less than a DNA sample from the legendary Super Saiyan Vegeta!" Mato fully shape-shifted himself to a 100% Redjic copy, pulling his hood over his head.

"I have all I need from the common raging simian, thus far. But I must have more!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flight-1138 is now boarding on Platform 666," The lady attendant announced. "Thank you for choosing Starline as your intergalactic carrier. Starline: We fly on the sunny side of every eclipse."

Redjic-Mato approached the entrance of the first-class Starline Express Capsule, entering. Frightened from Redjic-Mato's daggers, evil vibe and perceived evil intent, the passengers began to flee in the opposite direction, exiting the rear exit of the capsule. Redjic-Mato then made his way toward the seating area.

"Would you like a Star Brochure? Would you like a Star Brochure? Would you like a Star Brochure? Please take one." A service robot served, holding a stack of Star Brochures for the space voyage.

"Nehehe!" Redjic-Mato snickered, snatching a brochure, heading for a nearby seat. Grinning, Redjic-Mato sat, crossing his legs in a sophisticated manner, opening the brochure.

"Starline Express takes off in 5...4...3...2...1... BLAST OFF!" The lady autopilot attendant announced to the Starline Express passengers.

**FOOOOOSH!** Rocketed the Starline Express.

"Nahaha! And here we go again...!"


	49. Episode 49: Kaio-ken!

Episode 49: Masters and Students! Kaio-Ken!  
>October, Age 787<p>

**==Lord Kaio's planet==**

"Kaio-ken!" Oob hollered, barging Goku in close-ranged combat, throwing a chain of wild punches at his Super Saiyan sensei.

Gritting his teeth, Goku ignited his aura, blocking Oob's punches with his forearms, struggling with all his might. "Keep it up, Oob! You're mastering Kaio-ken fast!" Goku hastily coached, attempting to resist his disciple from pushing him any further across Kaio's planet.

Kaio stood observing the training session, arms folded. "Oob! In order to master Kaio-ken at your absolute fullest... you must learn to clear your mind as you're engaged in combat!"

"Yes, Lord Kaio!" Oob responded, clearing his mind and furthering his assault on Goku, issuing a series of amplified kicks.

**POW!** Before his short burst of amplified power ended, Oob motioned a gator roll jab kick into Goku's gut, sending the Saiyan master flying.

"Triple Kaio-ken!" Oob shouted, pumping himself. Oob then cupped his hands in turtle form. "Ka...me...ha...me...Ha!" Oob fired his Kaio-ken Kamehameha at Goku, somewhat assured his blast would connect with its target.

Motioning a back flip, gathering his fists together, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 3, grand slamming the amplified Kamehameha Wave into the nothingness above Kaio's planet, fading.

**Vsh!** Moving fast, Goku rushed Oob, motioning a powerful spinning Super Saiyan 3 kick to Oob's temple. Oob was knocked silly, falling to the ground.

"Heh. Your Kaio-ken is still no match for my Super Saiyan 3. You're gonna need to train more, Oob," Goku coached his persistent pupil.

**Vooosh!** Oob stubbornly barged from the ground, igniting another Kaio-ken, to allow himself to once more challenge Goku, charging him.

"Aarrgh!" Goku calmly shrieked, attempting to raise his defense. "Foolish..."

**Wham** It was too late-Oob clocked Goku before Goku could raise his defense. Spinning, Oob came down for an elbow finisher atop Goku's head.

**Crrrch!** Oob's entire body went stiff in mid-motion, flaring a large aching noise across the sky.

"Uggh!" Oob screamed in agony.

Smiling, Goku side-stepped Oob's elbow attack, snatching Oob's leg during the process. **Ptch!** Goku jabbed Oob in the gut, causing him to snap out of his Kaio-ken mode.

"What did we say about over-stressing your body with Kaio-ken?!" Goku hollered, locking his fists together, smashing Oob into his back, sending him crashing into Kaio's lawn once again. "Let's see you get up from that one...!"

A few moments later...

"Ooo aaaaahhh Ooo Ooo!" Bubbles bayed, bandaging Oob's body.

"Nomnomnomnomnomnom!" Goku chowed down on a table-full of Kaio's brunch, stacking plates by the passing moments.

"Say, Goku, why didn't you just take Oob to the God of Earth for a healing? Surely that would be faster than waiting on his body to naturally heal."

"Nomnomscarfscarfgulp. Well, Lord Kaio, during our last training session on Earth, Oob and I made a new discovery about his Hidden Powers. Oob can naturally restore his body from almost any injury, and fast! Just like Dende's own healing power! Oob just can't regenerate missing limbs like all the Majin Boos could."

Goku stacked his last plate on the tower of dishes, somewhat giving Kaio a serious glare. "And... Dende won't always be around, especially during the heat of battle against Mato. I think Oob needs to learn how to control his own abilities instead of relying so much on the other's, since he's inheriting some of Majin Boo's resilient abilities."

Oob looked up at Kaio, smiling to assure his martial-arts master that Goku was speaking the truth, as Bubbles finished wrapping the last bandage around Oob's forehead.

"Ooo aahhh aahhh Ooo Ooo!"

"...I guess you're right again, Goku. You have become quite the master of martial-arts yourself over these passing years... "


	50. Episode 50: Family news!

Episode 50: Father-Daughter training! Psuedo Super Saiyan?! Family News!  
>December 25th, Age 787<br>6:16 a.m

"Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!" Pan was lightly jabbing Gohan's single open-handed defense, using her father as a punching bag.

"That's it, Pan! Your arm strength has come far! Now it's time to raise the intensity a few notches," Gohan instructed his daughter, blocking her machine gun punches with one hand. Gohan hopped backwards, landing in his combat stance. "Come at your old man with everything you've got!"

"Here I come, Papa...!" Pan clenched her fists, assuming her combat stance. "Her-ahhhhh!" Pan powered up, reaching her maximum power.

"Wow! To my knowledge, only Vegeta has ever gotten this strong after a near-death experience. What is Pan made of?" Gohan pondered, observing his daughter's amazing power, coming to surface. "By the time Pan is an adult, she is going to be stronger than me... I just know it!"

"Are you ready, Papa?! Because I'm not holding back!" Pan screamed, rushing Gohan  
>Gohan focused his full attention on Pan, igniting a battle-use percentage of his power, for incoming combat...<p>

Pan reached Gohan, dishing out a powerful Superman punch. Gohan caught Pan's wallop, sinking himself backwards and away from Pan's force. Gohan motioned a leg sweep, in attempted to trip Pan off balance. Pan leaped above the sweep, hoping to catch Gohan with another powerful jab, aimed at his face. **Vsh** Gohan vanished out of Pan's sight, appearing over in her side view.

Tensing her eyes, somewhat frustrated, Pan threw up her right arm, firing a generic Demon Flash. Charging a golden orb in his hand, Gohan fired a Demon Flash in return; the blasts met near the center and collided with each other, dispersing amazing force and power. A moment later, Pan began struggling, as the blasts slowly moved toward her. Gohan was gaining the advantage in the beam collision, wearing Pan down with his superior power and fighting sense.

"Ergh... It's all about concentration and willpower!" Gohan coached, pushing his daughter. "Heh! And I'm not even using half my power...! C'mon! Pan!"

Struggling, with all her might, Pan listened to Gohan's advice, as danger was in point-blank range. Pan's comprehension allowed her level of concentration to focus more of her power into her blast, relieving herself from the stress of Gohan's superiority within the beam collision. In her other hand, Pan formed a yellow sphere of ki, with dispersing tails. Pan shot a volley of ki blasts in the sky, which arched and rained upon Gohan.

Already aware, Gohan dashed off into an unknown direction, utilizing his superior speed.

Pan caught the rest of the beam collision's momentum, into the cups of her hands. **Booof!** Pan guided the dueling Demon Flashes skyward, releasing them at an angle. Pan was already searching for Gohan's ki... "Dammit! Papa is too fast! I'll never be able to catch him with my current power...! Haaaa!" In the zone, Pan transformed into a Pseudo Super Saiyan, as a result of her willingly awakening the rest of her latent power through rage.

"Looks like Pan is serious," Gohan stated, awaiting his fiery daughter's next move.

**Fooosh!** Pan blitzed Gohan with a flying kick... in return, Gohan did the same, triggering another excitingly close collision.

**Bwak!** Pan came forth with a headbutt to Gohan's face, slightly knocking him back... **Koom! Koom!** Furthering her combination, Pan followed with two kicks to Gohan's face, stunning him.

Recovering himself, Gohan dove back in with a heavy punch, barely missing Pan. Pan appeared behind Gohan, elbowing her father in the neck, sending him crashing toward the ground.

During the process of transforming into his Super Saiyan state, Gohan motioned a quick recovery, skidding across the surface of the earth, glaring up at his daughter.

**Ftch!** Pan raised her arm, aiming in Demon fashion.

"It's done! Demon Flicker!" Pan hollered, firing her newest attack upon Gohan.

Reciprocating, Gohan cupped his hands in turtle form. "We'll see how strong your new attack is, Pan...! HA!" Gohan fired a Super Kamehameha Wave, for yet another intense beam struggle.

***POKKA POKK!*** The Demon Flicker and Kamehameha Wave collided, flaring a familiar giant tunnel of ki.

"I don't know what is it about Papa wearing me down every time we fight with ki attacks...! He's quite the expert in this type of combat!" Pan thought to herself, collapsing.

**DOOOOM!** The beam collision exploded in the center, pushing Pan across the area.

**Tsh! Tsshh!** Skidding across the surface Pan finally managed to catch herself, still hunching from pain and exhaustion. Gohan swiftly appeared behind Pan, issuing a finishing punch to her head, knocking her down for the sparring victory.

A few moments later...

"You trained well, Pan," Gohan complimented, smiling. "I had to end up giving you my all."

"Thank you, Papa! It's an honor to be trained by you, one of the masters of the entire universe! You truly are an expert!" Pan praised, still recovery herself.

Gohan blushed. "Baha! I think you're giving my seasoned spirit a little too much credit, Pan! I'm not the fighter I used to be... I reckon that's some of the explanation why the next generation is here, and ready to continue prospering peace and justice... not only for Earth, but the entire Universe, and any other complexity that not even Rocket Science can explain..." Gohan gave a faint nervous smile, before quickly straightening his face back to a joyful one. "Are you ready to go home, Sweetheart? It's Christmas, and your mother and I have the most beautiful surprise for you."

Pan smiled. "Yes, Papa! I'm ready!"

*=Gohan and Videl's home=*

"Merry Christmas, Pan!" Gohan and Videl shouted with joy to Pan, laughing and unwrapping gifts in their Son Family living room.

To Pan-she excitedly unwrapped an orange gift, drawing a Satan City jacket, from Videl and Gohan.

"Thanks, Mama and Papa! I love it!" Pan thanked, trying on her new jacket.

"You'll love the surprise we've been saving for last," Gohan expressed.

"...What is it?" Pan questioned, in deep curiosity, waiting for the best Christmas gift promised...

"Videl smiled, dropping a tear down her cheek. "You're going to be a big sister, Pan. Your father and I are going to give you a little brother.

"Lost for words, dumbfounded, Pan walked towards Videl, reaching out to touch her belly, with a big smile on her face. "I can't wait to meet that little devil...!"


	51. Episode 51: The old foolish trio!

Episode 51: The old foolish trio! The foolish wish!  
>December 31st, Age 787<p>

*=Pilaf's castle=*

"Er-ugh! Shu! Mai! Hurry up and get in here!" Pilaf ordered his subordinates, from his room, dumbfounded as he stared at the set of glowing mystical Dragonballs.

Shu and Mai rushed in the room in a slow, elderly manner: Shu on his cane-Mai using a walker.

"W-what is it, Emperor Pilaf?" Mai questioned.

"T-the Dragonballs aren't stones anymore! I think they're active again!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? You better hurry and make your wish before something bad happens, as it always does..."

"Yes! You're right!" Pilaf concurred, turning back to the Dragonballs... not thinking... "Eternal Dragon! By holy name I call you forth!: Shenron!" Pilaf shouted, summoning Shenron before he and his gang.

**Choooooosh! Smassssssssssssh!** Shenron arose from the Dragonballs, smashing through the ceiling of Pilaf's castle... destroying the entire building.

...

-"Koff! Koff!" Pilaf, Shu, and Mai were coughing in the ruble, gagging on the debris on Pilaf's fallen castle-unscathed.

"Why have you summoned me? Tell me your one wish, now!" Shenron demanded.

"My castle! Look what you did to my castle!" Pilaf shouted, shaking his fists at the towering dragon.

Shenron's eyes glowed bright red. "It is not in your best interest to speak to a Dragon God in that tone of voice You were the one who summoned me inside your castle, therefore you are the one who is responsible for that foolish action!"

"Argh! We're sorry, Shenron!" Mai and Shu apologized, in a frightened manner.

Pilaf was frozen from fright, still staring. "Mai, this is all your fault! You're the idiot who jumped the gun and told me to summon Shenron!" Pilaf slowly made is way towards Mai, in attempt to slap her straight.

Mai flinched. "I'm sorry, Emperor! I should be ashamed for such an hasty move!"

**KRAKK! Pow!** Pilaf face-planted into the ground, as a result of a terrible backache.

"Argh! My back!" Pilaf screamed in agony.

"Emperor Pilaf! Are you all right?!" Shu and Mai asked in unison, panicking.

Pilaf raised his head, blushing and still in pain, shaking his fist at Shu and Mai this time.. "...I wish I weren't so caught up in this elderly age! I could really get my hands on you if I were a few years younger!"

Shenron's eyes glowed once again. "As you wish!"

"Huh?! No! I didn't mean that!" Pilaf shouted, running towards Shenron as he was transforming into a small child!

"Your wish has been granted! Now I will take my leave!"

"...E-eternal Dragon...! What about my second wish?! I thought you had the power to grant two wishes now?!"

"You ask so many questions... I have the power to grant three wishes, but two wishes were already used six months ago, by Kami of Earth, hence why the restoration of the Dragonballs, with one wish remaining, happened before you today... Now, I must go!"

**Choooooosh!**

"ERGH!" Pilaf fitted.

"Aww! Emperor! I forgot how cute you were as a child!" Shu said.

"Shuddup, Shu!" Pilaf shouted, chasing Shu and Mai around in a circle.


	52. Episode 52: FaceTime Squabble!

Episode 52: FaceTime Squabble! The Superman!  
>January 1st, Age 788<p>

*=Capsule Corp=*

"That's it, Vegeta-push yourself into breaking your limits again. You're almost there, Hun!" Bulma coached, typing on the control panel for Vegeta's newest training machine: The Superman.

Trunks leaned forward, observing his father down in the lower bunker. "Father is incredible. His patience and hard work is finally paying off."

"You said it," Bulma concurred in a serious tone.

**ring ring-ring ring ** Trunks's cellphone rang-he removed it from his pocket, checking the caller-ID.

"...Who could this be? Surely it's not a business call this late at night..."

**bloop**

"Yo...!" Mato greeted, FaceTiming Trunks from a similar cellular device of his own, headbanging to some F metal music from the background.

-"Mato?!" Trunks and Bulma shrieked in unison.

"Naha! Who were you expecting, Freeza?" Mato teased, showing his tongue in a punkish manner.

"What do you want, you creep?" Trunks barked.

"This TimeFace is to inform you all that my retreat will only be brief. You might expect my next move soon, for it is nearly time to challenge you Saiyans once again. It won't be the same as last time. I'll ensure I make you all suffer at my feet."

"How about you show your face, you coward?!"

"Naah," Mato giggled, giving a wink and a calm smirk, "whenever I get ready."

Trunks calmly observed Mato's newly built laboratory in the background-(in other words, the space of the old sitting lounge).  
>"What kind of scientific plan are you cooking up in your lab this time, Mato?" Trunks questioned, somewhat expecting a smart-ass response, hoping for a genuine one.<p>

"I guess you'll find out in soon time... until then, I'm eager to see how many proficient educated guesses you can formulate in the meantime. This is a test, Saiyan...! I don't get to see monkeys as technological business executives everyday! Nahahaha!"

Bulma sat forward, hogging the view of the screen. "Then you have yourself a challenge, mister. You'll get a taste of Capsule Corp. We're ranked #1 in the entire universe for a reason."

"You are quite the arrogant soul, Princess Bulma. I accept your challenge: a battle between the systematic Deities of Technology...!"

"What?" Bulma pondered in confusion, from Mato's strange religious remark.

**/bloop!**

Bulma and Trunks watched Mato disappear off the screen. Bulma faced her desk once again.

**clickclickclickclick**

"What are you up to, you little punk?" Bulma hissed, typing on her super computer, in attempt to track Mato's true location out in the stars.

"Did you discover something, Mother?"

"Gill," Gill ticked.

Bulma's tense expression grew. "A little... I know Mato is trying to trick us, Son."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, I'm not saying it should be easy to track Mato's spaceship, but don't you think we should have managed that by now? Especially since Gill was fast-thinking and bugged Mato's ship with a tracking device, just moments before he fled from Planet Mu. My only guess, is: Mato is using a similar particle conversion system as Capsule's Corp's Hoi-Poi Capsules..."

"And stored his ship away so we couldn't trail it," Trunks finished for Bulma.

"Exactly. Now he's probably hopping from spaceship-to-spaceship to avoid getting caught."

"Mother, I'm suspicious of a newly built spaceport, ran by the Galatic Patrol. Not that I was ever suspicious of the police force, but it concerns me that said unsystematic spaceport was built on a whim around three years ago, and it's beginning to piece together with this entire Mato chapter."

"So you think Mato's responsible for the construction of that spaceport? And that's where you think he ran off to?"

"Yes, but he should certainly be somewhere in space by now-that is, if he took the Starline Express."

"I'll check the flight schedule of the Starline Express. I also have in mind an idea for a new space-and-time machine that will make Mato's voyage to Earth a little earlier than he expects. I'm going to make short work of whatever guerrilla tactics he had in store for us. hehe."

"I'm ready, Bulma. Start the machine!" Vegeta ordered, from down in the lower training bunker.

Vegeta was standing tall, with his feet strapped to a gravitron platform. Above him, he was military-pressing a weighted slab (made of Kachin), consisting of a gravity-hydraulics system.

Author's note: The slab has a shoulder width bar, in a caved-in slot, which Vegeta is holding onto above his head (think of monkey bars, haha).

"I must find the way to tap into my legendary powers, at will...and hold reason over myself... I didn't feel in complete control of myself when I fought Mato. Even I had more self-control when I used to transform into a Great Ape. I-t's like a certain kind of emotional anguish is the trigger to Super Saiyan Legend. Perhaps it's my hostility to Mato... that has got to be it!"

The End of Chapter Six...


	53. Episode 53: Orange Star meetup!

Chapter 7: The Saiyan-Tuffle War...  
>Episode 53: Orange Star meetup! Arrival of Star-line!<br>June, Age 788

**Space - Mato's cruiser's laboratory**

"...Sniff sniff..." Mato was mildly weeping, staring at his combat vest, which he was preparing for upcoming combat. He gave a slow and depressive glare at a strange book, lying near in which he just placed after a prayer.  
>"Neh... Occasionally, I'm one to feel sinful about my extremities of retribution, but I'm aware it's my struggle and fate that shepherds me down this path...and to the divine Book of New Order. I am a prophet of this universe, chosen by the scripture of a great Demon King itself..."<p>

**Earth - Satan City**

3:00 p.m

"How was your Rocketry and Physics classes today, hun?" Videl asked Gohan, as the two were walking and holding hands down a campus sidewalk, of Satan City University.

"They were great! My Rocketry class is eager about our upcoming space-trip. My, I'm excited for them-they've been waiting for quite the time."

Videl chuckled. "Super! Do you still wanna get your haircut? We should have enough time to catch the barber."

"Sure! Let's go, babe."

-

Across the way, Goten and Valace, were crossing a street, heading toward the sidewalk.

"Goten, are you still gonna get a haircut, babe? Your hair is getting shaggy!" Valace informed, in a somewhat jokish manner.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I think the barber is still open, maybe we can get there in time."

Gohan noticed his baby brother and future sister-in-law heading in their direction. "Huh? Hey, Goten! Valace!"

"Hey, Big Brother! Videl!" Goten greeted.

-"Hey!" Videl and Valace both greeted.

"What are you two out doing?" Gohan asked.

"We just finished transferring from "Pee-U!..." to Satan City University," Valace answered sarcastically.

"Decided to transfer away from your father's school, huh?" Videl asked, closing her eyes with a huge smile.

"Yes! Goten and I decided Orange Star was a little more "us," to say the least. Hehe. Anyway, we were also heading to get Goten a haircut."

Videl smiled. "Wow... Gohan, too. How about the odds?"

"Do you wanna grab a haircut together, Gohan?" Goten asked, stepping closer to his big brother.

"Sure thing, Goten."

"Videl, would you like to grab a late lunch?"

"Sure, Valace. What sounds good to eat, hon?"

"How does the Satan City sandwich shop sound?"

Videl rubbed her stomach, smiling. "You're a winner for knowing my favorite! I could use a late afternoon salad!"

**Capsule Corp**

"Mother, Mato is almost approaching an X-region that connects to the Milky Way. He shouldn't expect a warp-drive of this magnitude."

Bulma was standing atop a large satellite-like machine, which was aiming high into the sky. "I almost have the target set... there! If all goes well, we should be able to open both magnetic fields, in unison...! Fire!" Bulma typed on a cellular-pad, firing an electron ray from the cannon, which pierced its target in the sky.

**Space - Mato's cruiser's laboratory**

**Wooooooooosh!**

"What in the hell?!" Mato shrieked, falling to the ground from the shakiness of the space-plane. "I-it appears this cruiser has fallen into a wormhole... No?! She couldn't have...?!" Mato rushed to the main computer, and began typing right away. "I'm in a connection with Planet Earth's magnetic field. The wife of Prince Vegeta out-smarted me... The war of the Tuffles and the Saiyans has begun once again... I must get Vegeta's body quickly!"

**Capsule Corp**

Bulma stood her arrogant posture-her hands on her hips, smirking as she witnessed the space-cruiser descend through the electromagnetic portal.

**boop-boop-boop** Bulma punched the keys on her communication device.

"Vegeta... Mato's flight has arrived..."


	54. Episode 54: Mato vs Vegeta!

Episode 54: Mato vs. Vegeta! Battle of Archenemies!  
>June, Age 788<p>

Mato rushed to the counter, snatching his combat vest, quickly dressing himself. The sinking space-cruiser fell in the street before the building of Capsule Corporation.

**Fooooosh!** Vegeta flew from the side of Capsule Corp, assuming a high position in the air near Bulma, looking upon the fallen space-cruiser...

"Come out or I'll blast you out, Mato...!" Vegeta calmly warned, raising his hand charging a Big Bang Attack.

Not wasting any time, Vegeta impatiently fired the Big Bang Attack, destroying the Starline space-cruiser. After all the smoke and debris cleared, Mato stood in the street staring eye-to-eye with the prince of Saiyans.

"Nahahaha! You remind me so much of your father...!" Mato taunted.

"Haha! Starting off feisty, are we?!" Vegeta returned, assuming a traditional powering up stance, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2...

Mato did the same, igniting a powerful aura. "Argh!..."

"Heh... you've improved since the last time we met! Is that what happens when you steal other people's bodies?!"

"Show me your legendary powers, Vegeta! That is-unless you can't tap into them at will...! You goddamn ignorant Saiyan! Your generation is pitiful!"

"Whatever, Mato... Come at me since you're so confident!"

-"Ha!" Hollering in unison, Vegeta and Mato blitzed each other, throwing the opening punches of the Saiyan-Tuffle War!

**Boom! Boom!** Colliding fists, Vegeta and Mato locked each other in a "Mercy Struggle," much like the former and his earlier archrival Freeza did during the old days, on Planet Namek! **Doom! Doom!** On par, they exchanged headbutts, attempting to push each other back, to prove superiority over the other.

**Brrrzp! Brrrzp!** Mato fired a set of laser eye beams, which Vegeta swiftly dodged. The eye beams connected with a nearby West City tower, destroying it causing a light explosion.

Bulma lightly freaked out. "Maybe I was a little rash by bringing Mato straight into West City... Vegeta! Take the fight away from here!"

**Vvv!** Goku, Oob, and Piccolo arrived to the battlefield, across the way from Bulma.

"Mato finally decided to show up," Goku expressed.

"From what I can sense, he may be on par with Vegeta..." Piccolo stated.

**Vsh** Vegeta appeared, ready for the next move.

Mato extended his arm, which wildly stretched across the air towards Vegeta.

Limited, Vegeta snatched a loose web, and dodged the rest of the Striking Venus Hand.

Using the momentum to his advantage, Mato slung himself towards Vegeta, issuing a powerful punch, connecting with Vegeta's face. Furthering his combo, Mato issued a kick aimed for Vegeta's gut. Vegeta caught the kick, countering with one of his own, connecting in return.

Simultaneously, the two rivals of royalty raised their hands at each other, enjoying the excitement of their conflict.

"It appears we are even," Vegeta mentioned, smirking.

"Our battle figures read the same, but can the same be said about our battle abilities?!"

"What?!" Vegeta returned...

Mato hovered backwards, looking down, spreading his arms in wing-formation... Mato meditated, concentrating his mind and powers.

"Come at me, Vegeta... I can guarantee you won't lay a finger on me now."

Vegeta intensified his aura, accepting Mato's challenge. "Is that so?!" Vegeta swiftly gathered his other hand to the one aiming, forming Final Flash formation... Electricity scattered around the gathered ki. "Aaa!" Vegeta hollered, firing the Final Flash at Mato.

With the giant stream of ki in the act of swallowing Mato, Vegeta swiftly appeared next to Mato using super speed. Vegeta launched a heavy kick, attempting to kick his archrival into his own incoming Final Flash.

**POW!** Mato heavily elbowed Vegeta into the gut, snatching his arm subsequently. Utlizing his Roman Grab, Mato chunked Vegeta over his shoulder, instead sending the Saiyan prince flying into the stream, then using his super speed to dash off into a safer area.

Vegeta didn't panic. "Aah!" Using the same formation, Vegeta fired a generic version of the Final Flash, to cancel out the pointblank, incoming one.

**Pooosh!** A large explosion ignited in Vegeta's face, with him throwing his guard up, getting repelled to the ground, crashing...

-"Ugh!" The Z Gang shrieked in amazement.

"Wow... Mato just bested Vegeta," Goku expressed.

"It's either I'm not reading Mato's power properly or he's hiding something!" Piccolo expressed.

Vegeta quickly rebounded back among Mato, wiping his lip. "He he... Oh yeah?!"

"You're barely a match for my pre-developed form, Vegeta. I foresee a chaotic day ahead of you... Naha"

"I have to admit, I don't usually get this excited unless I'm fighting toe-to-toe with my greatest Saiyan rival, Kakarrot. You should feel honored!" Vegeta declared, smirking over at Goku.

Goku was returning a serious glare; he then formed a smile at his Saiyan rival, and his archenemy.

Mato smiled at Vegeta and Goku. "I am, I am... And I sense you have as much enthusiasm about this controversial fight as I. Perhaps it's time to see this "Super Saiyan Legend" of yours..."


	55. Episode 55: A New Foundation!

Episode 55: A New Foundation? The Super Saiyan Legend Awakens!  
>June, Age 788<p>

"I have to admit, I don't usually get this excited unless I'm fighting toe-to-toe with my greatest Saiyan rival, Kakarrot.  
>You should feel honored!"<p>

"I am, I am... And I sense you have as much enthusiasm about this controversial fight as I. Perhaps it's time to see this "Super Saiyan Legend" of yours..."

"I don't need Super Saiyan Legend to squash you, Mato!"

Vegeta threw his hands back in Final Flash formation, charging two energy spheres. Vegeta fired a volley of ki blasts, his usual mid-battle ki spamming attack.

With Mato patiently holding ground in his zone, defending with an X-guard, the Guided Scatter surrounded him in a cage fashion.

Mato looked upon his X-guard, noticing the halting ki blasts. "Neat trick."

Vegeta hugged himself, launching his own Hellzone Grenade amongst Mato.

**Boom!** The explosion sounded, with a cloud of debris fading from the spot Mato rested.

Vegeta quickly searched for Mato's presence. "He teleported! It's impossible that he could have escaped my attack with just super speed!"

**Rooog!** Atoms reassembling, Mato appeared behind Vegeta, issuing a punch for his face. Vegeta caught the punch, yanking Mato toward him. **BOM!** Vegeta punched a hole through Mato's gut, forming a ki blast in the palm of his hand. Vegeta clinched his fist shut, detonating the ki blast, destroying the rest of Mato's doppelganger in his hand.

**Rooog!**

"Revenge is sweet!" the real Mato hollered, appearing by Vegeta's shoulder, aiming his palm pointblank. "Avenger Strike!" Mato fired a red bolt of ki upon Vegeta. The bolt connected, sending Vegeta into the Capsule Corporation empire, crashing into a quarter portion.

Like their previous scene, the Z-gang stared in wonder, attempting to figure out Mato.

"Naha! Refreshing! I've waited 60 years for that satisfying blow. I wish you understood how bad I wanted to deck the late king like that. On the contrary, I'm still having quite the evening after that one."

"I have to admit, a sacrificial doppelganger was brilliant," Piccolo said.

"Yeah..." Goku concurred.

"So-so ungrateful of your world's resources. Capsule Corporation is considered the leading manufacturing company in the living universe, and here I lie witness to you treating your foundation like dirt." Mato landed on the street, walking toward the Capsule Corp empire, where Vegeta rested in the rubble. "Under oath, I vow to the Demon King of Darkness that I, Professor Mato, reorder your Capsule Corp empire into my new foundation..."

Shaking the rubble off him, Vegeta attempted to stand to his feet.

Approaching, Mato aimed his hand upon Vegeta. "Stay down, Vegeta. I've conquered your family name; now it's time for me to conquer your company and planet... You have lost."

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried.

"And don't think I've forgotten about your wife Bulma, or even your son Trunks that interfered with most of my preparation. After I steal your body, my first task is to slowly mutilate both of them on your front lawn!"

**Snap!** Vegeta quickly opened his eyes, as he was gritting his teeth.

"Arrrgh!" Vegeta screamed, igniting a ki image of a golden Oozaru!

Mato hopped backwards, creating safer distance between Vegeta and himself. "That's it... His emotions are at peak. He has become this, "Super Saiyan Legend," he calls it.

The rest of the Capsule Corporation building blew away into disintegration, as so most of the rest of West City that lied behind Capsule Corp.

Standing, smirking at Mato, stood Super Saiyan Legend Vegeta, awaiting round 2. "Muhaha! I would like to see you try, Mato!"

"Nahahaha! I figured so! Can you even control yourself, Vegeta? Without your tail, you cannot reach the pinnacle of your current form; without the power of "Bruit Rays," you cannot exceed beyond even that, and achieve your true form: the legendary Golden Oozaru!"

"Ah! So that's the power you desired greatly to get your hands on! Well, I have news for you, Mato... I'm in complete control of myself; I don't need to transform into this "legendary golden Oozaru" to defeat you. Although, I love the sound of an unknown power sleeping inside me. Are you ready to feel Super Saiyan Legend once again?"

"I was reborn ready...!"

**WHOOOOOOSH!** Vegeta suddenly blitzed Mato, snatching him into his possession, utilizing his traditional Crushing Hands attack.

"Uergh...!" Mato squealed, fighting for a breath-winded by the compact. "I-I thought you had control of yourself?! You're already fighting like a mindless savage...!"

As much as possible, Vegeta balled-up Mato, chunking him across the sky. Mato soared looking like a Saiyan Attack Pod, smashing into several buildings.

"Dad is an incredible man," Trunks said to himself, catching up to Bulma.

"There! Now the tables have turned! I knew Vegeta could do it!" Goku praised.

Mato squinted his eyes out of irritation, catching himself on the side of a skyscraper. "Even though this is expected; I still got a little irritated after that one..."

**Vssh!** Vegeta appeared beneath Mato, charging a handful of ki into Mato's gut.

Mato gritted his teeth, inferior to Vegeta's swiftness. Vegeta released the ki-ball, repelling Mato through the skyscraper.

**Whoooostttt!** Mato absorbed the ki attack via Combat Vest, catching himself in the air, prior from smashing through the skyscraper.

"This power comes from the hatred I have for you, simian!" Mato raised both hands high into the air, channeling his "Shouki" into a large red energy ball. "MATO DEATH BOMBER!" Mato screeched, tossing the super attack at the incoming Super Saiyan Legend.

Vegeta ignited his aura, catching the Bomber with his bare hands. "You must have been a brute back during wartime, Father," Vegeta thought to himself, resisting against Mato's bomb.

Mato's eyes glowed green, as a result of him activating his psychokinesis.

**Splash!** A nightmarish vision occurred within Vegeta's thoughts, of a green-eyed, blonde kid falling into a busy river, drowning.

"Huh?!" Vegeta freaked out, summoning most of his attention to his day-nightmare, and not the blast...

Mato's eyes glowed brighter, as he swiftly redirected his bomb toward Bulma and Trunks, leaving Vegeta in a temporary state of oblivion.

Frozen, dumbfounded, Bulma and Trunks stared at the incoming attack, awaiting their deaths.

Vegeta snapped into reality, witnessing the ordeal.

**Wsssh!** Vegeta appeared in front of his wife and son, motioning a roundhouse kick against the Mato Bomber, sending it flying into space.

The Mato Bomber soared through the darkness of space, smashing right into Planet Jupiter, destroying it.


End file.
